


F*ck, Marry, Kill

by delightful_fear



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fuck Marry Kill, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, New York City, Smut, Swearing, fmk, really a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musician Blaine Anderson is excited to be in New York, working on a new big project.  He’s shocked to find out that Kurt Hummel is on the project also.  They haven’t seen each other for ten years.  Surely old friends can live together for a few months and get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU splits off from canon at the end of Season 4 in relation to Blaine and Kurt’s storyline. After Kurt and Blaine’s Valentine’s Day hook-up, Kurt ended up getting more serious about Adam. Blaine was thinking that they were getting back together, and was planning of proposing during spring break, but neither happened due to Kurt going back to New York early to be with Adam. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***This is my first fanfic ever. Feedback welcome, but be gentle please!

***

Kurt grabbed his cloth napkin, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, trying to catch his breath. “There is no way to choose! It is impossible!”

Blaine drank the remaining wine in his glass, chuckled at Kurt as he topped up Kurt’s, and filled his own, again. They were well into the second bottle now, without Kurt really even noticing. Blaine was far too good at keeping them topped up. 

A week ago, Kurt would have never thought he'd be sharing dinner and far too much wine with Blaine Fucking Anderson. His first love, high school sweetheart Blaine. They'd hardly seen each other in the past ten years, but here they were, laughing with each other just like they did back at McKinley. It was crazy. 

Kurt kept up his side of the conversation, but his eyes were busy looking for the changes the last ten years had done to Blaine. He was still fit and muscular, his tight tee showing off his chest and biceps in a very distracting way. His fashion sense had relaxed a lot. Gone were the collared shirts and bow ties, instead Blaine was wearing dark skinny jeans with a casual shirt. Also relaxed was his hair, the gel gone and his curls loose around his head in a way that made Kurt clench his hands into fists, imagining what it would be like to touch them, sink his fingers into them. And somehow the curls made his expressive eyes look even larger. 

What were the chances that they’d both end up working on the same huge project and see each other in the introductory session today? Kurt had almost fallen off his seat in the conference room when he heard Blaine introduce himself from a few rows back. After the meeting, they met in the hallway outside and decided to go back to Kurt’s to catch up over a take out dinner. 

“So, are you forfeiting? Admitting to being stumped??” Blaine’s eyes were intent on Kurt’s, challenging and teasing at the same time, drawing Kurt out of his distracted state.

The look sent Kurt into peals of laughter again, tears again escaping his eyes. When was the last time he’d laughed so hard? He couldn’t remember. “Um… um… Gandalf, Dumbledore, and the Wizard of Oz, right? OK, let me think.”

Blaine gave him a goofy look, trying to make Kurt laugh again, but Kurt rolled his eyes and concentrated. “OK, I got it. I’d kill Dumbledore, because he is going to get killed anyways pretty soon. I’d fuck the Wizard, because he’d probably be fun to be with and might give me gifts like sparkly shoes, and I’d marry Gandalf.” He nodded twice, confident in his choices.

Blaine looked shocked. “You’d kill Dumbledore and marry Gandalf????! After all those times we watched Harry Potter movies growing up? Where is your loyalty, man?”

Kurt laughed again at Blaine’s expression. “It’s not like I was watching Harry Potter films because I thought Dumbledore was sexy! Oooooh, look at how he’s rocking that long robe and pointy hat. Mmmmm! Gimme some of that.”

“OK, but why Gandalf then?” 

“He seems to be long lived, and maybe he could pass some of that onto me. A good thing in a life partner. Plus, he seems to be more powerful than the others. Power is sexy…” Kurt smiled, and waggled his eyebrows. 

Blaine grabbed the dirty dishes from the table. “Christopher Lee was in his 80s when he made those films. I know you go for older men, but please!”

“But Christopher Lee was still pretty badass, you have to admit. He was still making weird heavy metal Christmas albums right up to the end. Besides, wasn’t Gandalf played by Ian McKellan?” Kurt moved to the sofa, taking his glass of wine with him. “And not everyone I’ve dated has been older than me. You weren’t.” 

Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt, and it was verging on staring. _This is not a date. Not a date._ Blaine chanted to himself, trying to keep the thought in the front of his mind to keep his comments from getting too flirtatious, his gaze too admiring. 

He had to keep reminding himself of that all night, because Kurt was HOT. He had been great during high school, but Kurt at 28 was a-ma-zing. Still as fantastic as ever was his hair, in its tall classic quiff, his ever-changing blue-grey eyes, and his porcelain skin. He dressed even more confidently, his skinny jeans making his legs seem endless and his ass a thing of art. His blue dress shirt and fitted grey vest hugged his torso and showed off shoulders and arms that muscles filled out nicely. ( _Kurt Hummel with muscles!_ ) Blaine imagined undoing all those buttons and peeling back Kurt's layers to explore this new body with all these fascinating changes. _Not a date…. Not a date…_

Blaine grabbed his glass and the wine bottle, putting them on the coffee table before he settled down beside Kurt. “OK, OK. Your turn to give me choices.”

Kurt thought hard, trying not to giggle as silly ideas popped into his head. “OK, got one. Bella, Edward and Jacob.” 

“Oh, you know Bella is dead right off.” Blaine laughed, grabbing his wineglass, and swirling the ruby red liquid as he gazed into it. “Jacob and Edward… hmmmm… now I feel just like Bella did, having to choose between them.” 

Kurt smiled happily as he watched Blaine struggle over his choice. Dinner had been take-out from his favorite local Thai place. It was simple, but the fresh ingredients were bursting with flavor that practically had Blaine moaning with the first bite. They had talked about what they’d been up to for the past few years, and caught up on what different friends were doing now. It was surprising how easy their conversation flowed, even after all this time. 

How they had moved from a normal conversation to this intense game of Fuck, Marry, Kill, Kurt wasn’t too sure. But he was willing to bet the wine had something to do with that. It felt good to drink a little too much, enjoying the company and the knowledge that he didn’t have to get up too early tomorrow.

“Sheesh…. It’s really a choice between necrophilia and bestiality, when you get right down to it.” Blaine grumbled, his brow furrowed. 

Unfortunately, Kurt had just taken a big sip of wine, and at Blaine’s comment, Kurt burst out laughing and most of that wine ended up on Blaine’s shirt. Between the comment, and the look of disgust on Blaine’s face as he looked at the wine drops splattered all over the material, Kurt lost it. Shaking, he set the half-full wine glass on the table before he did more damage, and fell back against the sofa cushions, closing his eyes and letting the laughter settle down, gasping still for breath.

His mouth still twitching, Kurt looked over at Blaine, and tried his hardest not to laugh again. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I didn’t mean to do a spit-take all over you. Give me your shirt. I’ll go try to get the stains out before they set.” He stood up, holding out his hand. 

Blaine pulled off his shirt, and handed it to Kurt. 

“Ah, thanks.” Kurt said quickly, and turned around before Blaine caught him staring at his chest. The chest he’d been imaging all night… and the reality was even better. Even better than he remembered. He could feel his heart pounding as he walked to the bathroom, and took a few deep breaths. 

He could hear the water running and the clink of dishes, and he pictured Blaine doing the dishes. Shirtless. In his kitchen. And he started working hard on the stains, looking for something else to focus on beside that very distracting image.

Kurt grabbed a tee from his room and took it to the kitchen. “Ah, here’s a shirt for you. Yours is drying in the bathroom.” He tossed the tee over to Blaine, who caught it and slipped it on quickly. _Shame._

Blaine walked over, nodding his head. “It’s getting late. I should probably get back to the hotel.”

“You don’t have to go, you could crash here. The other bedroom is all made up, and I can lend you whatever you need.” Kurt hoped he didn’t sound like he was babbling.

“OK, sounds good.” Blaine grabbed one of the high stools by the kitchen counter and sat down. “Kurt, I was thinking about something you mentioned earlier while I did the dishes.” 

Kurt sat on the other stool, giving Blaine his attention. 

“I had a crazy idea, so feel free to tell me if you think it won’t work. Be totally honest, OK?” Blaine ran his hands through his curls, pushing them back off his face. He looked a bit nervous suddenly.

“It’s OK, Blaine. Just tell me your idea. I’m really curious now.” Kurt tried to put him at ease, smiling and nodding his head encouragingly.

Blaine took a deep breath. “I could maybe help you with your apartment situation.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose up in surprise, as he tried to recall what he’d mentioned about it. Oh yeah, when they had entered the apartment earlier, Kurt had apologized over the huge number of boxes stacked near the entranceway. He’d explained how he’d broken up with someone four months ago, and felt so guilty about kicking the guy out that Kurt agreed to keep the boxes until he found a new place. But the boxes had been scaring potential new roommates away. 

“OK, what’s your idea, Blaine?” 

“Remember, you can say no if you think it’s too weird. But I was thinking that since I’m going to be in New York for at least a few months for this project, maybe I could stay here and help you out with the rent. I don’t have a lot of stuff with me, so the boxes aren’t really a big deal. Then, by the time I’m gone, hopefully the boxes will be too and you can find a more permanent roommate.” 

Blaine gave Kurt a steady look, unsure if he was overstepping any boundaries. They hadn’t seen each other in years, and there was all their high school history. He didn’t want Kurt to agree out of a sense of obligation to an old friend.

Kurt smiled so widely, Blaine could actually see some of his teeth. _Wow, that was a really big smile for Kurt._ “Really Blaine? You would be willing to squish into this tiny apartment with me and all these boxes, and pay half the rent?!? “ 

Blaine could tell Kurt was really excited by the idea, and returned his smile. “It will be great. I’d way rather live in an apartment than a hotel, and it’s hard to find something decent priced for such a short period. It’s just bros helping bros.”

“Oh my god, this is going to be so good! I had some potential roommates come by last week, and all the good ones weren’t interested once they saw the boxes. There was only this creepy old smelly man who seemed interested, and I had to lie to him to get him to leave. You are way better than him.” 

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “Glad to hear that, Kurt.” 

Kurt jumped up, and dug in a drawer in the kitchen. “Oh good, I have Taylor’s old keys. You can use them.” 

Grabbing the keys, Blaine shoved them into his pocket and Kurt showed him around, got him clean towels. 

“Great, Kurt. Goodnight. And thanks.”

Soon they were tucked into their own beds. And both unable to sleep. How the hell had they ended up roommates together in this tiny apartment? What a crazy day. 

Roommates. Friends. Ex-boyfriends. Living together in a tiny apartment for a few months. What could go wrong?

***  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment was quiet when Blaine woke up the next day, and he felt right away that Kurt wasn’t home. After a quick shower, he walked over to the hotel, grabbing some coffee and a bagel from one of those adorable street carts on the way. 

Summer in New York. He was looking forward to walking, taking the subway, exploring and living like a local while he was here. His suitcase had wheels, so it was easy to walk back to Kurt’s, and he enjoyed getting a feel for his temporary new neighborhood. 

Unpacking took only a few minutes; a couple nice outfits, lots of jeans and casual wear mostly. He’d stopped gelling his hair back and wearing bowties when he started at University of Michigan, going for a jeans and t-shirt student look during his time there. While never denying his sexuality, he didn’t want to flaunt it either. He dressed to fit in, substituting expressing himself with his music instead of his clothes most of the time. 

During his time at university, he tried out different looks, trying to figure out what felt best, real. He’d worn the Dalton uniform for two years, then spent two years at McKinley dressed like the old guy in Up, and really needed to see what felt right. He made peace with his curls, even letting his hair grow down to his shoulders and growing a beard for a while. There were mornings he laughed in the mirror, thinking how shocked Kurt would be seeing him like that. Caveman Blaine. It was fairly short now, with loose curls on the top, his “Make a Good Impression” look. He’d probably revert to wearing glasses and light stubble soon. He wasn’t used to shaving everyday anymore.

He settled on the sofa, laptop close by, got working on recording the rough demos of his song ideas. It was a productive afternoon, and with a quick run outside for some Vietnamese noodles for dinner, he headed back to the apartment and got some more work done. Striking while the creative iron was hot. You never knew when your muse would go on vacation. 

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Peering through the peephole, he was surprised by who he saw there. He swung the door open, smiling. “Hey, Elliott.”

Elliott was quiet for a second, looking between Blaine’s face and the number on the door. “Ah, Hi Blaine. I’m looking for Kurt, actually.” 

Blaine opened the door further. “He’s not home yet, but you are welcome to come in and wait, if you want.” 

The taller man shrugged his shoulders, and entered. He was dressed more casually than Blaine had ever seen him before, just loose faded jeans and a long sleeved green tee. He walked over to the sofa, texting on his phone. 

After a couple minutes, he looked up. “Kurt says he’ll be here in about 15 minutes. You sure you don’t mind me being here?” 

Blaine shook his head, walking over to the fridge and opening it. “Not at all. We have beer, wine, bottled water…” 

Elliott asked for a beer, and they were soon both sitting on the sofa. “I actually just sent you some song demos a couple minutes before you knocked on the door, ironically.” 

Elliott nodded, took a long sip of beer, and fiddled with the label. Clearly he wasn’t in the mood to talk shop in his off hours. “So, have you been here long?” He waved around the apartment, his eyes on Blaine’s guitar. 

Blaine laughed. “Nah, just moved my stuff from the hotel to here today, actually. I knew Kurt back in high school, but we haven’t been in touch for a while. It was a total shock to see him at the meeting yesterday.” 

Elliott raised his eyebrows, and was about to comment when the door crashed open and Kurt rushed in, looking a bit frazzled. 

“Elliott! So sorry I ran late. I’m just glad Blaine was around to let you in.” He took off his jacket, and nodded hello to Blaine. “Let me grab the stuff, E, and we’ll see what works.” 

Blaine sat back on the sofa, playing his guitar softly, and trying not to be too obvious as he watched Kurt with Elliott. Kurt had dashed into his bedroom, and came out with a pile of clothes, which he laid out on the small dining room table. Elliott walked over and looked at them, asking questions. From the snippets of their conversation Blaine could catch, it sounded like Elliott was attending some red carpet music event, and Kurt was giving him the wardrobe options. It was interesting to see Kurt in full-on stylist mode. 

Things got even more interesting when suddenly Elliott Starchild Gilbert was stripping down to his black boxer briefs and trying on the various outfits, right there in the living room. As a gay man, Blaine couldn’t help but appreciate his body. At 6’1, Elliott was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His skin was a light olive all over, and didn’t seem to come from a tanning bed. His muscles were nicely defined, and in balance with his body. He fit well into all the clothes Kurt selected with a natural ease and confidence. He wore the clothes, they didn’t wear him. He was a probably a dream client for Kurt… it would be hard to dress him wrong. 

After tweaking a few accessories, they settled on an outfit, and Kurt packed it into a suit bag. It took less than an hour. Blaine was impressed with Kurt’s stylist skill and professionalism, but it was totally apparent Elliott and Kurt knew each other well beyond a simple work relationship. Kurt had touched Elliott often, adjusting the clothes, moving around his body with ease. At one point, Elliott was looking in the full-length mirror at an outfit, his expression unsure, and he tilted a hip out. Kurt slapped Elliott’s ass hard, and ordered him to try the other outfit on. _Yup_ , Blaine thought, watching the exchange. _They are clearly friends… or maybe something more. ___

Elliott didn’t linger after his clothing was packed, giving Kurt a quick hug and waving goodbye to Blaine as he headed out.

Kurt grabbed a bottle of water, and settled on the other end of the sofa, sighing. 

Blaine smiled over at him, noticing he looked a little tired. “Long day, Kurt?” 

Kurt stretched his arms straight out in front of his body, curling his shoulders. “Yeah, nonstop. Did you get settled in OK? Find some food and all that?” 

Blaine tried not to stare as Kurt sipped his water. _How could a guy make even that look sexy?_ “Um, yeah. All moved in now.” He looked down at his guitar, strumming lightly and aiming for a casual tone. “So, it looks like you and Elliott have known each other for a long time.”

Kurt laughed. “Oh, yeah. Ages.” He rolled his head back, looking at the ceiling, scrunching up his face. “I guess from my first summer here in New York.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened, and he was glad he was looking down. “Were you two dating?” _Just curious… right…._

Again, Kurt laughed. “God no. I was with Adam back then.”

Blaine tried not to let his fingers falter on the guitar strings at Kurt’s casual mention of that name. _Ugh, Adam._

He was so distracted by the mention of Adam; he almost missed what Kurt said next. “Elliott and I were in a band together.” 

Blaine could have fallen off the couch from that comment. “Kurt Hummel was in a BAND with Elliott Gilbert!!? You’re shitting me!”

Shrugging one shoulder, Kurt laughed at the incredulity on Blaine’s expression. “I was in college and trying all sorts of different things. We did gigs during that summer, and by the fall, my class workload didn’t allow for it anymore. Elliott was crushed, of course, but I think he did OK in the end.” There was a mischievous twinkle in Kurt’s eyes at that comment. Yeah, Elliott went on to have five platinum selling records in a row, so far. Enigma Records was pulling out all the stops to make this next record even bigger. 

“And now you are his stylist?”

Kurt finished his water, putting the bottle on the coffee table. “Only occasionally. He usually travels a lot, and I don’t want to be out of New York that much.”

Blaine nodded. “But you are a stylist as your main occupation?”

Waving around the tiny apartment, Kurt laughed. “And you can see that I’m _phenomenally_ successful at it.” He shrugged a shoulder again. “I kind of fell into it, really. I worked hard at NYADA, got a degree with honors. Did audition after audition, and got some small roles here and there. But it was never enough to cover the bills consistently. So, I filled in the gaps with as much work at Vogue.com could give me. Got a lot of fashion friends and contacts over the years, and when old NYADA classmates were going for a big audition or media appearance, they started calling me for advice. Word spread and I have a lot of regulars now.”

Blaine smirked, unable to help himself.

Kurt hit him with a pillow. “Lots of regulars, just like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman.”_

“I didn’t say anything!” Blaine objected, grabbing a pillow for defense before getting hit again.

“Yeah, I know your expressions well enough, Mr. Anderson.” Kurt’s eyes went from teasing to serious. “Why didn’t you come here after graduation, Blaine?” 

Blaine bit his lip, knowing what question was hidden behind Kurt’s query. _Did you avoid New York because of me?_ And Blaine didn’t want to answer that question.

“Ah, I applied to a bunch of schools, and U of M has such a great music program. Plus a bunch of Warblers were going there, with it being so close to Ohio and all….” Blaine ran his hand through his curly hair, searching for the right words. “I wanted a broader scope of music than NYADA offered, since it’s more performance centered.” 

Kurt nodded quickly, not meeting Blaine’s eyes. Grabbing the DVDs off the coffee table, he flipped through them. “Want to watch ‘Velvet Goldmine’?” Elliott’s new album was going to have a glam rock feel, and they both needed inspiration for the project. 

Blaine nodded, settling into his end of the small sofa. Kurt jumped up, collecting a pad of paper, pencils, and his laptop before sitting down. Blaine laughed to himself, recognizing Kurt in designer mode, and split the time watching the movie and watching Kurt. He loved seeing Kurt filling page after page with quick sketches and scribbled notes. 

Blaine wondered if becoming Kurt’s roommate for the length of the project was going to be that great an idea. They kept flipping between laughing and feeling comfortable as they ever had on their best days of the past and awkward silences full of unsaid words. More than anything, Blaine didn’t want to do anything to wreck their present friendship, or taint their treasured memories of their past together. _Roommates, friends, ex-boyfriends._ Blaine reminded himself. 

He couldn’t concentrate on the movie. His thoughts went back to his senior year, reliving it. How they had the hook-up at Valentine’s Day and how good it had felt to have Kurt back in his arms again, making up for lost time. Blaine was so sure that they were getting back together, or at least heading that way. 

But Blaine’s hopes were dashed during Kurt’s spring break visit to Ohio. He thought they would have a good amount of time together, but Kurt ended up changing his plans to get back to Adam in New York a few days early. It was obvious that things had grown more serious between Kurt and Adam. 

Even with the break-up the previous fall, Blaine had never considered that they wouldn’t get back together. He hadn’t given up hope. But suddenly, he had to think in new, different ways. Blaine had to reexamine everything. His whole future. A future without Kurt. It was time to face reality and grow up. 

Did he want to move to New York if he wasn’t in a relationship with Kurt? Did he want to go to NYADA? Did he even want to focus on performance? For awhile, he pulled away from McKinley friends that he had in common with Kurt, and went back to Dalton friends, like Wes. Wes knew Blaine before he started dating Kurt, and he helped Blaine see how caught up he’d been with Kurt’s dreams. Dreams that weren’t necessarily Blaine’s. 

In the end, Blaine couldn’t regret that change of plans from that spring of his senior year. He was stronger for having moved to a school he could try new things, reinvent himself. University of Michigan had been a great experience. 

The movie ended, and Kurt turned off the equipment, gathering his notes. “Sorry, but I’m not really up to watching more tonight. Just too many ideas swirling around my head and I’m feeling a bit tired. Is that OK?” 

Blaine nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, arching his back. His t-shirt rode up, a flash of stomach showing, and he looked down to catch Kurt’s gaze there. _Good, I’m not the only one looking._ Often, his eyes traced over Kurt and he felt the urge to step closer, run his fingers down Kurt’s back or his arm.

 _Roommates, friends, ex-boyfriends_.

All the way back to his room, Blaine argued with himself about the wisdom of moving in with Kurt. _It will be fine. You are old friends, and it will be fun to hang out together._ But the other side argued back. _You are still attracted to him. Sooner or later, you are going to grab his ass and make everything awkward._

As he brushed his teeth, unbidden images popped into his head. Opening the bathroom door, and catching Kurt stepping out of the shower, skin still wet, his towel barely covering anything…

Slipping between the sheets, Blaine closed his eyes, letting his thoughts go, remembering all those times he’d been with Kurt as teenagers. Making out, rubbing against each other through their clothes, breathing heavy. As frustrating as it had been, it had also been so exciting to explore all those new sensations together. Like that first time Kurt had been kissing along Blaine’s neck, his lips just lightly teasing the skin, and then he’d bit Blaine hard. It had been so unexpected, so hot. For a week or more afterwards, Blaine used to rub the mark with one hand as he jerked off with the other, loving the tangible sign of Kurt’s emerging passionate side. 

All those stolen moments at his house or Kurt’s, always rushed, and listening for family members to come home early. What would it be like to have a whole day in bed together, totally private, no interruptions? Time to explore Kurt’s body with his fingers and his mouth, find out if the old sensitive spots still caused Kurt’s breath to catch. 

Rolling onto his side, Blaine opened the bedside table drawer, and took out a small bottle of lube. Lying back down in his bed, Blaine stroked over his half-hard erection. The lube made his hand slide easily in a familiar pattern, and he was thick and hard in seconds. Blaine stroked slowly, imaging it was Kurt’s hand, his mouth, giving him pleasure. Kurt had been so shy about sex back then. How would he be now? Imaging Kurt naked as he was now, and experienced in bed…Blaine’s hand sped up, and in seconds, a hard orgasm made him shudder and pant, trying to be quiet. 

Immediately, he felt a bit guilty, imaging Kurt that way. They were friends, that’s all. It had been 10 years, they had both moved on. Thinking any other way would just make the next few months weird. Blaine laughed at the image of hiding around the corners, and peaking through keyholes. He didn’t want to be creeping around Kurt’s apartment, trying to catch him changing clothes, desperate for a glimpse of skin. 

As he tried to fall asleep, random lyrics of Radiohead’s Creep kept popping back into his head...

 _You're just like an angel…_  
_Your skin makes me cry…_  
_But I'm a creep….I'm a weirdo…._  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_…You're so fuckin' special…_

 

***  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: All the chapters are done, with only minor tweaking needed, so I will be posting the rest on a fairly regular basis.  
I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the reads & kudos!

-Velvet Goldmine: Trailer for the movie is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqd8ChJ5xLk)

-Radiohead: Video for 'Creep' with lyrics is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPTK9e8YqIY)


	3. Chapter 3

“No, you are wrong!”

Kurt shook his head vigorously. “You are so full of it, Blaine. Totally wrong, and can’t admit it.” 

Blaine gave Kurt a playful shove, and he fell over against the arm of the sofa, laughing. 

“Resorting to getting physical because your argument is so weak, obviously! Further proof I’m right.” Kurt sat back up on the sofa, pulling his clothes straight and looking over to Blaine with a superior tilt to his chin.

Blaine shook his head. “It was that mash-up of ‘I Believe I Can Fly’ with Nicki Minaj’s ‘Fly’. I remember my part started with that rap stuff, _“Me, me, me against them, Me against enemies, me against friends…”_ I hated that part. I felt like Vanilla Ice or something, and I haven’t rapped since.“

“Yes, but that was at Regionals, not Nationals!” Kurt jumped off the sofa, and marched into his bedroom, rooting through his closet and coming back after a few minutes, his expression smug. 

“Oh god, what’s in the box, Kurt?” Blaine eyed the file box suspiciously, as Kurt dropped it on the coffee table, throwing the lid onto the floor. 

“Mementos of ancient times.” Kurt was intent on his digging. He pulled out a large scrapbook, and cradled it on his left arm as he flipped through the pages. 

Sitting down on the sofa beside Blaine, Kurt held out the book, pointing. 

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled the scrapbook closer, looking at the page in the book. “Oh my God, Kurt! You actually saved the program from Regionals!!” Delighted, Blaine laughed, flipping through the booklet, seeing many familiar names in the lists of club members from Dalton Academy and McKinley High. 

“Look at our set list, stupid.” Kurt shouldered Blaine out of the way, flipping to the center of the program were the songs were listed. He sat back, nodding in satisfaction.

“OK, OK, you are right. I was wrong.” Blaine sighed.

Kurt laughed. “Damn, I should have made you put money on that, or something.” 

“Yeah, the only thing you get is the satisfaction of being right.” Blaine smiled over at Kurt. Looking down at the scrapbook, he laughed at the pictures of the guys in their costumes of black shirt and pants, accessorized with gold bow ties and gold suspenders.

Kurt scooted closer, looking at the pictures with Blaine. _Mmmmm, Blaine smells so good. Is that his cologne or just Blaine?_

“Kurt, do you mind if I start of the beginning?” Blaine turned his head to Kurt, who shook his head in response. 

The scrapbook went back to the start of high school, with not much in it until Kurt started with Glee. 

“Awwww! You were so cute! Look at those chubby cheeks! And you were probably shorter than I am now. It’s mini-Kurt!” Blaine nudged Kurt’s shoulder playfully. 

Kurt flipped the page. “Yeah, yeah. Moving along.” 

They flipped through the pages, laughing over the pictures of their mutual friends and McKinley high. 

They reached the page with the picture of Blaine in his Dalton uniform and ‘Courage’ spelled out from letters torn from magazines. Kurt smiled and smoothed down the paper. 

Glancing over to Blaine, Kurt had a warm look in his eyes and a small smile. “Then, suddenly, I met this fabulous guy and everything changed.” Blaine smiled back. 

The next few pages were full of so many memories. Pictures of them together in their Dalton uniforms, performing with the Warblers, a picture of Pavarotti with a print out of the lyrics of Blackbird, a picture of Kurt wearing his ‘Likes Boys” t-shirt. Kurt in his kilt and prom queen crown beside a smiling Blaine. Rachel and Kurt grinning like fools on the Wicked stage. A coffee sleeve from the Lima Bean, a napkin from Scandals bar, a program from West Side Story. Valentines. Graduation photos. 

Kurt stopped on a loose-leaf list with both of their writing on it. “Oh my God, do you remember this?” 

Blaine smoothed his hands over the old, beat up piece of paper with affection. “Oh, yes. _‘The Fantabulous List of Amazing, Essential New York Experiences’.”_

Kurt crowded closer, reading along with Blaine. “This needs a little updating. I had Breakfast at Tiffany’s with Rachel at Nationals.”

“I can’t believe you kept this, Kurt.” Blaine thought back on that time together in high school, when every moment they were dreaming about their future together in New York, constantly seeking out old movies that were set there, imaging themselves in those scenes. It had been New York talk 24/7.

Kurt nodded, laughing. “Do you think we would have had time for college, with all the plans we made?” 

Blaine laughed along. “You’ve lived here ten years. I bet you’ve done most of these things by now.”

Scoffing, Kurt put the scrapbook on the coffee table. “Nah, I got so busy with school, and then looking for work. Plus, most of my friends would be too cool to do something like #33, ‘Dancing in the street like the students of Fame’.”

“Plus, most people don’t like it when you dance on their car.” Blaine smiled. “But with that whole school full of singers and dancers, you didn’t ever spontaneously burst into unbridled musical style production numbers in public?” 

Kurt shook his head sadly. “Nope. Just the occasional night at the karaoke bar.” 

_“I gonna live forever… I’m gonna learn how to fly… “_ Blaine sang in falsetto, waving his arms in the air.

Kurt hit him playfully. “Stop, stop…please. See, at least you are goofy enough to do this kind of stuff.” Kurt stilled, and gave Blaine a sideways glance. “Say, what about if we did this stuff now? While you’re here?” 

Blaine laughed. “You want to dress up in leotards and leg warmers, dance in the street with me?” 

“Sure, why not? It’s New York. People act crazy around here all the time, and real New Yorkers don’t give it a second glance. Plus, there are always film crews filming on location all over the place.” Kurt shrugged, and looked over at Blaine beseechingly. 

Blaine looked at Kurt’s earnest expression, and laughed. “What the hell, let’s do it. Pick some of the more fun ones and go for it. It will be a good way to get out and experience New York while I’m here.” 

Kurt jumped off the sofa and grabbed the scrapbook. “This is awesome! I get to plan the first outing.” 

Blaine sat back and watched Kurt running around the apartment, jabbering about his plans. He could see teenaged Kurt peeking out, and if it took acting like a goof with him to get him this happy, it was worth it. 

***

Kurt giggled as Blaine struggled to tie the blindfold around his head. The taxi was getting closer to their destination, and Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine wouldn’t get any hints about where they were going.

Finally, Blaine’s hands came down and Kurt carefully inspected the blindfold, making sure Blaine couldn’t cheat and peek. 

“Kuuuuuurt. Come on, just one little hint.” Blaine was using his most cajoling voice, but Kurt could tell there was an amused tone under it all. Blaine loved surprises, and Kurt found he loved planning them. 

“We are almost there. You will know soon enough, so stop your whining.” Kurt laughed, grabbing his wallet to pay the taxi fare. 

After paying, Kurt hopped out and came around the taxi, guiding Blaine out and onto the sidewalk. “OK, keep a hold of my arm and I’ll guide you there. Be nice and I won’t guide you into any large holes.” 

“Why did I ever agree to do this…” Blaine grumbled under his breath, his steps hesitantly following Kurt’s. 

Ignoring this, Kurt walked along the pathway, the crowds thinning as they headed into the large park, but then increasing as they got close to the event. He felt a tingle of anticipation, and shifted the large backpack on his shoulder that was threatening to slip. Leading them off the path, they walked across the grass to a good vantage point, a little away from the most crowded area. 

“OK, just stand there for a couple minutes while I get stuff set up.” Kurt smiled to himself as Blaine continued his good-natured grumbling, and unzipped the backpack. Soon, a blanket was spread out along with all the food. 

Kurt guided Blaine to a sitting position before stepping behind him to undo the blindfold, quickly sinking down on the blanket to see Blaine’s expression as he took everything in. 

“Oh Kurt,” Blaine smiled widely. “I haven’t had a picnic in a park in forever.” 

Kurt returned the smile, enjoying the signs of genuine enjoyment on Blaine’s face. It was so nice being with someone he knew so well, who he knew would enjoy this surprise. 

“Look around a bit more, Blaine.”

Blaine looked over to Kurt, his eyes narrowing slightly in playful suspicion. _What else could there be?_ Blaine’s head whipped around, taking in the scene, finally noticing the crowd sitting down the hill slightly, all on their own blankets and facing towards the large outdoor movie screen.

“Oh, this is so great! I’ve always wanted to see a movie in the park! But the places I lived never had them, or I didn’t have someone who was interested in checking them out with me.” 

Kurt smiled, and poured out wine into some travel mugs before discretely stashing the bottle away. It wasn’t elegant, but it kept the authorities from bothering them. 

“Mmmmm Kurt. You brought gorgonzola… my favorite. So good.” Blaine’s plate was rapidly filling up with the fruit, cheese and bread Kurt had brought for this light dinner. 

“Save room for dessert. I brought cheesecake.” Kurt took a big bite of cheese followed by some perfect small green grapes. 

Blaine took a long sip of wine from his mug. “So, have you lived in New York since leaving Ohio? This whole time?” 

Kurt was cutting up a ripe peach, the juice getting onto his fingers and totally distracting Blaine’s train of thought as Kurt licked up the peach juice that trickled down his hand. Blaine tried not to groan out loud. “Yes, although I spent one summer working at a fashion house in Paris, when the opportunity came up.” 

“It looks like New York really suits you.” Blaine smiled, happy to see that his friend seemed so comfortable in his own skin, content with his life here. 

Kurt nodded. “I can’t imagine living anywhere else now. It’s loud, expensive, and crowded, but I love it so much. The people, the energy, the creativity in fashion, theatre, and film. I like the intelligence of the people, striving to be the best in their art. It’s a little dog-eat-dog at times, but it forces you to push yourself, be your best.” 

“Do you find it satisfying outside of work? Do you have time for friends and dating with your crazy schedule?” Blaine laid back on the blanket, looking up at the canopy of green leaves above him. His belly was full of good food, and it was a warm night. He felt very happy, content, present. In a way he hadn’t felt in so long. 

Kurt packed away the leftovers, leaving out a container of fruit. “Most people here are from other places, so you make very deep friendships as they are your family away from home. We really have to work hard to make plans and keep them.”

Blaine smiled over at Kurt so warmly, that Kurt couldn’t resist reaching over and covering Blaine’s hand with his for a couple moments. 

It felt good to have this friendship back. It truly felt as close as they had been back in high school in many ways. Kurt was surprised at how easy living together had been these past few weeks. He’d had many roommates over the years, and knew how bad it could be when you were incompatible. 

In the mornings, Kurt smiled to himself when he entered the kitchen and always found the coffee made, the dishes washed and the newspaper on the tiny dining room table. By the time he was done reading the paper and on his second cup of coffee, Blaine was usually returning from his run and heading into the shower. 

And as Kurt went to the bedroom to get dressed, the image of Blaine with his skin all hot and sweaty, his t-shirt and shorts clinging to his body, would be replaying again and again in Kurt’s mind. It was very distracting. But somehow Kurt always seemed to linger in the kitchen until Blaine appeared like that. 

“Oh good, the movies is starting!” Kurt moved his hand away from Blaine’s, and Blaine was almost tempted to grab it back and pull Kurt towards him. Blaine imagined Kurt falling across his body, pushing his hands into Kurt’s hair, angling his face perfectly for a kiss, hard and deep. 

Kurt leaned back against the tree, his long legs in their tight black denim stretched out before him, ankles crossed. 

Blaine was sneaking glances at Kurt’s legs, but as soon as the image of the Columbia Pictures logo had faded and the image of the lion statue outside the New York Public Library appeared with the creepy music, Blaine sat right up. “No way! This is awesome!”

Kurt and Blaine hooted along with the rest of the crowd as the iconic Ghostbusters theme played out of the big speakers. Blaine was practically bouncing off the blanket as he watched the movie, often quoting the best lines along with the actors. Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine enjoying one of his favorite films. They had watched the movie together many times during high school, along with every other Bill Murray classic. Kurt couldn’t help but join Blaine in his laughter, loving his enthusiasm, and his willingness to act goofy. So many of his New York friends were too cool to geek out over something like this. 

Blaine moved so he was lying on his stomach, his head propped up on his elbows at the bottom of the blanket. Kurt was leaning back against the tree, feeling happy and mellow. His eyes drifted over Blaine’s body, and he was thankful it was a warm night. Blaine was wearing a thin maroon t-shirt and Kurt’s eyes could easily see the muscles of his shoulders and arms through the lightweight fabric. His legs looked strong in his tan shorts, and his ass filled them out so nicely. 

Kurt looked for differences between Blaine’s body now and how he looked back in high school. He was in great shape, and Kurt wondered if he still boxed like he used to, in addition to the running. His shoulders and arms looked a little more muscular now, more the body of a man than a teenager. 

Thinking back, Kurt remembered the first time they had taken their shirts off together. They had been making out for months, and Kurt had finally gotten the nerve to suggest it. It felt so different to make out with the bare skin of their chests touching. Warmer, and so much more sensation. It was a good thing they weren’t into frottage yet, because Kurt had been achingly hard. Any contact and he would have been gone in seconds. 

Blaine’s mouth had been kissing the side of Kurt’s neck in a way he knew he loved, and Kurt’s hands clenched into the bare skin of Blaine’s back. And the way that Blaine had moaned at that had practically made Kurt cum in his pants without being touched. After that, he experimented with scratching lightly down Blaine’s back, and Blaine responded by biting into Kurt’s shoulder, panting against his skin. Kurt had never felt Blaine react to something he did like that before, and it made him feel sexy, powerful, desired. Kurt looked down at Blaine’s back now, wondering how it would be to pull up his t-shirt, and scratch down his back. Would it bring out a sexy moan like it used to? 

Kurt shook himself, looking back to the movie and realizing he’d missed quite a bit while he’d been ogling Blaine. _Concentrate on the movie. Don’t get caught staring at his ass._

***  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks again for reading the story and the kudos! They are much appreciated.

-Blaine Rapping: Clip from Fly/I Believe I Can Fly Glee regionals performance is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FPsAVg2DNU)

-Fame: Clip from this iconic dance movie from 1980 is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZASveVzcV0)

-A Few Pictures from Kurt's Scrapbook

*** Free Movies in the park is a real thing, many locations in NYC, including Bryant Park. Ghostbusters is scheduled a few times this summer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was waiting outside their apartment building for Blaine to arrive. All that Blaine would tell him was to dress in old clothes he wouldn’t mind getting dirty. Kurt was running through the possibilities, still without a clue, but he was smiling like a fool anyways. 

A taxi came to a stop in front of Kurt, and Blaine jumped out. “Kurt! Great! Get in!” Blaine’s face was full of enthusiasm. 

Kurt smiled and slid into the taxi. Blaine was in the backseat with a large duffle bag. “Kurt, this is Trish.” He waved towards the young blond woman in the front seat of the taxi, wearing a red sundress, thick, black-framed glasses and her hair in pigtails. “She’s our photographer for the day. Trish, show the driver the first address.” 

“Photographer? Blaine….” Kurt laughed, having no idea what was going on. He looked between the hipster photographer, the big duffle bag and tried to figure out where they were driving.

But Blaine wasn’t telling him anything; no matter how much Kurt bugged him. 

The taxi stopped, and Kurt followed as everyone got out. Blaine paid the taxi driver, and then dug into his bag, passing a dark grey sweater to Kurt. “Here, put this on.” Kurt was about to object, when Blaine cut him off. “No arguing, Kurt.”j Blaine was pulling a grey striped sweater over his own head, so Kurt followed suit. 

Blaine turned towards Trish. “Are you ready?” She nodded, cradling her camera in her hands. “OK, just text me when you are in a good position.” Trish turned and headed into a nearby restaurant.

“OK, Kurt. Come on, this will be fun. Play along, OK?” Blaine looked excited and a little nervous. _What the hell was he getting them into?_

Kurt shrugged to himself, tugging at the bottom of the loose grey sweater as he followed Blaine into the restaurant. Pretty soon they were settled at a table, just the two of them, with deli sandwiches. It was a busy, popular place. 

Blaine smirked at Kurt. “Any idea yet?” 

Kurt shook his head, lifting the top piece of bread from his sandwich and moving the meat inside around so it was more equally distributed. It had always bugged him when all the meat was one big pile in the middle with hardly any near the edges. He looked up to find Blaine waving frantically at Trish, positioned a few tables away. She was nodding and smiling back, waving her camera.

“Blaine….”

“Kurt, I’ll give you a hint.” Blaine smiled. “This is Katz’s Deli.” 

Realization dawned in Kurt. He looked around at the crowded deli, and then down at his sandwich and the sweaters they were wearing. “Are you going to ask me to start loudly faking an orgasm now?” He tilted his head to the side, giving Blaine his best bitch face.

“Loudly, no. Trish is just taking pictures, not making a movie.” Blaine smirked at Kurt’s expression. “Just toss your head back and make some expressions, pretend to be banging the table.” 

“So, I’m Meg Ryan in this?” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Perfect! More stuff like that!” 

Kurt laughed to himself, and looking around, realized most people nearby were busy eating or in deep conversations. If he did this without making noise, probably hardly anyone would notice. What the hell. He looked at Blaine, and nodded. 

“Yes!” Blaine smiled broadly and grabbed his phone. “Trish says she’s ready. She’ll just take tons of pictures so just do whatever you want.” 

Blaine tried to imitate Billy Crystal’s bored expression as Kurt ran his hands through his hair, arched his head back and made his version of the ‘O’ face. Even though it was funny, and Blaine was trying hard to keep a straight face, a part of his mind was comparing Kurt's over-done fake orgasm acting to memories of the real thing. Those times he’d been kissing and sucking on the skin of Kurt’s neck while stroking his cock slowly, making Kurt gasp in pleasure until he gave himself over to it. Blaine had always moved back to watch Kurt then, so beautiful and sexy as he gasped and shuddered in Blaine’s arms. 

Blaine was taken out of his thoughts by Kurt’s laughing. “Earth to Blaine. Blaine, come in, Blaine.” 

“Sorry about that. You were great!” Blaine grabbed his sandwich, taking a big bite. Trish made her way over, and they all laughed together, reviewing the pictures she’d captured. 

After finishing their lunches, it was time for the next location. Kurt was eager to see what else Blaine had planned now. Pretty soon they were in a taxi again, zipping across town. 

“OK, this one has a bit more of an obvious costume. People walking by might take our picture, just so you are warned.” Blaine said as the taxi slowed again. 

“OK.” Kurt said, with a cautious tone. 

Trish waved and went across the street. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s arm, and herded him into a nearby pub. It was mid-afternoon, so the place was mostly empty. Blaine went to the bar and after a quick chat with the bartender, grabbed another large duffle bag. 

“Come on…” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s arm, pulling him down the hallway and into the restroom. It was a single person restroom, and Blaine locked the door behind him. Kurt gave Blaine a look with an arched eyebrow. Unfortunately, this was a lot like the beginning of a unfulfilled fantasy Kurt had had forever about Blaine, sneaking him into a public restroom very similar to this one and backing Blaine against the counter and… 

Kurt stopped his thoughts there, distracted by Blaine actually undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. “Blaine… what… wha…” He was having a hard time finishing his sentence.

Blaine kicked off his shoes and was unzipping the new bag. “Kurt, we’ll need to strip down to our underwear. The costumes won’t fit over our clothes.” 

Kurt laughed, and hoped it didn’t come across as nervous. Around the apartment, he’d caught quick glances of Blaine wrapped in a towel going between the bathroom and his room. Once Kurt had come home when Blaine wasn’t expecting him, caught him snoozing on the sofa just wearing boxer briefs, and spent far too long looking over his body. And so often, there were looks from Blaine that went on a little too long, were just a little too warm. 

And now, Blaine wanted them in their underwear together in this little bathroom. Kurt’s hand went to his shirt, undoing the buttons, not turning away from Blaine. When the shirt hung open, his hands undid his belt and unzipped his pants, kicking off his shoes. 

Blaine swallowed hard. He imagined sinking to his knees in front of Kurt right now, pushing Kurt’s underwear out of the way, nuzzling his face against Kurt’s stomach as his fingers explored… 

_Costumes! Costumes!_ Blaine shook himself out of that thought pattern, turning back to the bag and pulling out the tan jumpsuits. He passed one to Kurt, and turned towards the counter to slip into his. He didn’t need more images of Kurt stripping off clothes right now. 

Turning around, Blaine burst out laughing. “We look great!” Kurt stepped up to his side, and they both peered into the mirror at their image, smiles huge. 

“I have the proton packs and guns too.” Digging into the bag, he pulled them out and they slipped them on. Helpless giggles ensued. They experimented with different poses and expressions, laughing the whole time. 

Looking down, Blaine noticed that the legs of his jumpsuit were a little long, and he squatted down to roll the cuffs up a little.

“Are you sure you are tall enough for this? Isn’t there a height restriction to be a Ghostbuster like there is to be a cop?” Kurt drawled.

"Ha! You aren't that much taller than me. It’s only two extra inches of bod and 4 inches of hair!" Blaine put their clothes in the bag and carried the bag over to the bar by his bartender friend. 

Kurt smirked at Blaine. “Most men like a couple extra inches.” His comment earned a groan from Blaine in response.

“OK, now for the best part…” Blaine smiled widely and dragged Kurt out of the pub door and around the corner. A few steps down the street, and Kurt stopped. 

“Are you shitting me?” 

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s expression. “Come on, we got to get these pictures fast before too many people notice us and get in the way.” They ran down the block, and Blaine waved over at Trish, well positioned across the street. 

The red brick old fire hall was still iconic is it’s appearance, although now it was a bar. Trish waved them into position, getting the best features of the building with them, and avoiding the bar signage. Many a passerby stopped to take a quick cellphone picture, but no one was too intrusive. The hardest part was trying to keep straight faces as they posed.

With a quick trip back to change, they were in a taxi for the last stop of the day. Kurt felt very relaxed and happy, looking over at Blaine as he talked, loving this whole goofy day together. 

The last stop was Central Park. Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look, but again Blaine wouldn’t tell him anything. They walked deep into the park, getting to a grassy, slightly hilly area with hardly anyone around. 

“OK, get down to your undershirt.” Blaine grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head so he was bare chested. 

Kurt laughed. “Hmmmm… the first scene had me faking an orgasm and this is the second time you have me stripping. What’s going on here, Blaine?” 

Blaine laughed, dug into his duffle bag, and grabbed a wig with long straight brown hair. He pulled it on, the long hair streaming down over his bare chest. Also from the bag, he pulled out a long scarf; tying it around his forehead and letting the ends dangle down his back. 

He looked so different from the gelled hair, bow tied Blaine from high school. With those few simple changes, he looked like the most free-loving hippy. 

Kurt stripped off his button up shirt, and Blaine passed him beads, a light brown Afro wig and small round sunglasses. The last thing was a wide rainbow striped scarf, which Kurt wrapped around his hips; the ends dangling down one leg. Slipping off his shoes and socks, he rolled the bottom of his jeans up a little. 

“Good?” Kurt laughed, looking over at Trish and Blaine for approval. It was funny to be the one dressing up, since so much of his job was dressing others. They both were nodding vigorously.

Trish pulled out some speakers and hooked them to her iPod. Pretty soon, she had “Age of Aquarius” playing on repeat. 

Blaine was running and leaping, dancing around like a goof. Kurt laughed, watching him for a few minutes, and then joined in, trying to match some of his moves. There was really no one around, and the sun was a little lower on the horizon now, giving deep shadows and shining through the trees, dappling the ground with interesting patterns. Totally into the moment and having fun, Kurt started singing along with the song, Blaine joining in. Trish soon added her alto voice with surprising skill. 

Trish was shouting out suggestions, moving around them, her camera always in front of her face. 

Eventually, Trish turned off the music. “Guys, those will turn out great. But I have another idea for a good location nearby… the Bethesda Fountain.”

Blaine looked over to Kurt, and Kurt shrugged his shoulders. There would be more people down there, so they would have to be subtler with their actions. Just posing together around the fountain, that type of thing. 

Blaine shoved everything into the duffle bag and they walked down to that area. There were only a handful of people walking around, and only one woman sitting on the edge of the fountain. Trish directed them through different poses, mostly sitting or standing near the edge of the fountain, close together, looking off in the distance.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of the fountain, and Blaine was lying along the edge, his head on Kurt’s lap and with Kurt fanning the long, straight brown hair out. Blaine’s eyes were closed, with a mellow pleased expression on his face. Kurt’s glasses had slipped down to his nose a little, so his eyes were visible as he looked down at Blaine’s face and then continued down his bare chest. 

Kurt’s breath caught, as he realized he wanted to run his fingertips over Blaine’s chest, touching all that bare skin spread out so temptingly in front of him. Kurt’s teeth pulled at his bottom lip, and that’s when Blaine’s eyes opened, looking right into Kurt’s. And Kurt was surprised at the expression he saw in them. Heat. In that moment, Kurt knew if he followed his impulse and touched Blaine’s skin, Blaine would not object. He would be into it. 

The realization startled Kurt, and a slight shift of his body with Blaine’s weight leaning on him made Kurt lose his balance and fall backwards. Trying to catch his fall, his hand instinctively grabbed at Blaine, and ended up pulling Blaine back with him into the water. Sputtering and fighting to get their drenched wigs out of their faces, Blaine and Kurt thrashed around and eventually were able to sit up in the shallow fountain, laughing. 

Trish was laughing her ass off, holding her camera in the air victoriously. That one look said it all… she’d caught the whole thing. 

Blaine staggered out of the fountain first, and then gave Kurt a hand as he stepped out. A few people were giving them amused looks as they fished the wigs out of the water and sat on the edge of the fountain, water dripping off them in a steady stream. 

Blaine laughed. “Well, I got the costume stuff in the bag. We could put those on to go home in. We won’t look good, but at least we’ll be dry.”

“Kill me now….” Kurt groaned, but couldn’t keep from giggling too. “Let’s take it all to that washroom over there and I’ll use my stylist skills to make something wearable in public.” 

“Trish, you might as well go home now. We’ll just be changing and heading home in a few minutes anyways. You’ll email the pictures to me?” Trish agreed, and gave them tentative goodbye hugs, not wanting to get wet. 

“In another public bathroom together…. How classy.” Kurt joked, thankful it was empty as he stepped into one of the stalls to quickly strip and put on the jumpsuit. He even had to take off his underwear, since it was soaked too. Blaine came out of his stall in the other jumpsuit, his hair oddly flat and wet against his head. Kurt didn’t want to look at his own hair yet.

“OK, try the plain grey sweater over the uniform.” Kurt passed the sweater to Blaine. Digging in the bag, the only other dry items were the striped grey sweater and Kurt’s button up shirt. Kurt undid his jumpsuit to his waist, folding the top half down, tying the arms in the front to keep the pants up. Grabbing the button-up shirt, he slipped it on and he caught Blaine’s reflection in the mirror. The look on his face was pure want. Kurt turned around, the shirt buttons still undone. 

Blaine took a step forward, and his hand came up to Kurt’s jaw, cupping it. His eyes travelled over Kurt’s big eyes, and dipped down to his mouth. Before Kurt could catch his breath, Blaine’s lips were against his, and it felt so good. So right. Kurt’s hand raised, and he was about to grab the back of Blaine’s head to deepen the kiss, when the bathroom door banged open. 

Kurt and Blaine sprung apart, suddenly completely aware of where they were again. Kurt turned away, finishing buttoning up the shirt with shaking fingers. His face was still flushed in the mirror, as he tried slicking his wet hair straight back off his face.

It looked like he was wearing khakis with an untucked button-up shirt. The bulkiness around his waist was the only really odd thing about his clothes. Blaine looked similarly presentable, presentable enough to get a taxi home anyways. Luckily, Kurt had taken off his shoes again when they were at the fountain, so they were dry. 

As they walked out the park, Blaine's wet shoes were making squishy noises with each step. It had them giggling again, breaking the tension between them from that kiss in the bathroom.

But on the ride back in the taxi, they were both still thinking about the kiss. _What had it meant? Was it just a spur of the moment thing?_

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks again for reading, leaving kudos and comments! They are much appreciated and make me eager to post more. :D

- _When Harry Met Sally_ was filmed all over NYC, including Katz's Deli for the famous orgasm scene. Watch it [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-bsf2x-aeE)

- _Ghostbuster's_ fire hall is in TriBeCa area of NYC. Trailer for 1984 movie is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vntAEVjPBzQ)

-Age of Aquarius scene from _Hair_ was filmed in Central Park. Video from 1979 version of the musical is [here. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhbxI5eVnM4)

-Bethesda Terrace and Fountain: Construction of the terrace began in 1859, and was slowed due to the Civil War. A video of the area on a beautiful summer day is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWkXZcwkBDU%22)


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine slept in, a good deep sleep after another busy week. Getting up, he pulled on a t-shirt so he wouldn’t be only wearing his boxer briefs. But the apartment seemed empty again besides Blaine. 

Having the apartment empty wasn’t anything new. Ever since the photography day, there had been a tension, a lack of easiness between Kurt and Blaine. No longer did they share some wine and easy conversation at the end of the day. In the mornings, it seemed as soon as Blaine entered the kitchen to grab some coffee, Kurt was grabbing his mug and taking it with him into his bedroom. They were civil, but had hardly said more than a few sentences to each other. 

Maybe it was just that their work schedules seemed to have doubled as things ramped up for the album. When they were home, they were grabbing quick meals and crashing. Maybe being so tired made them less talkative. 

But Blaine was pretty sure he’d overstepped with Kurt in that damn dirty men’s bathroom. How tacky. Who was he, George Michael? But when Kurt had undone the top half of that uniform and had stood there, bare-chested, while he fussed around with the material, Blaine couldn’t do anything but stare at all that beautiful exposed alabaster skin. Finally, he was seeing Kurt’s chest, arms and shoulders. All those muscles that he hadn’t had back in high school. He was still lean, and his muscles weren’t bulky, but they suited this new, older version of Kurt.

When Kurt had turned around, Blaine wasn’t even thinking as he stepped forward and caught Kurt’s lips with his own. Looking back, it was surprising that he hadn’t pushed Kurt hard against wall, grinding their hips together as he kissed Kurt deep and hard. He’d been fantasizing of doing that for ages. Still did. 

Kurt hardly spoke to him anymore. Hardly even stayed in the same room anymore. Obviously, Blaine had fucked things up completely. Maybe if he acted normal around Kurt for the next little while, Kurt would realize it was a one-off thing, an error, and relax around Blaine again. If it didn’t get better soon, Blaine would have to find somewhere else to stay. This was just too awkward. Blaine sighed loudly and went into the bathroom.

After splashing water on his face, he ran his hands through his curls and tried to tame them a little with his damp hands, with limited success. He poured a huge cup of coffee, sending a silent thank you to Kurt for making a pot before he headed out, and settled on the sofa to enjoy it. 

Pondering if he should actually bother to cook up some eggs or just grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast, his deep thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Blaine put down his coffee and went to the door, but peering through the peephole revealed a guy he didn’t know. 

He opened the door. “Hi.” The guy was an attractive young blond, looking over Blaine with surprised ice blue eyes. Blaine blushed a little at the look, thinking that answering the door in underwear and a tee maybe wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done. 

“Ah… hi. Is, um, Kurt home?” The blond smirked, clearly enjoying Blaine’s look of discomfort. 

Blaine shook his head. “No, sorry, he’s out and I don’t know when he’ll be back. Was he expecting you?” 

The blond held out his hand, and good manners had Blaine shaking it by instinct. “Taylor. Kurt said I could come by anytime to pick up my old boxes.”

Blaine opened the door wider. “Oh, Kurt mentioned that. I’m Blaine, an old high school friend of Kurt’s staying here for a bit.” 

Taylor walked through the doorway, and looked at the boxes stacked against the wall with a big sigh. “Shit, this isn’t all going to fit into the car on one trip.” He reached down a grabbed a couple, balancing them in his arms. 

“Hey man, let me throw some clothes on and I’ll help you load up your car.” 

The blond smiled gratefully. “That would be awesome, Blaine. I’ll take these down and be back in a minute.”

Blaine went to his room and threw on some old jeans and some shoes. Grabbing a couple boxes, he took them down to the lobby just as Taylor was returning to the elevator. Taylor grabbed the boxes, and Blaine repeated this with a couple more trips. 

“I think that’s all that will fit this time.” Taylor panted, struggling to balance the last boxes. 

Blaine helped him straighten them. “Hey, you are looking a little hot from all this work. Want to come up after you put those in the car and have a cold drink, rest a little?”

Taylor nodded. “Sure, that sounds good. See you in a bit.” 

Blaine went back upstairs, leaving the door slightly ajar for Taylor to come in. Going to the bathroom, he grabbed a brush and took a minute to straighten his hair up a little better. Not great, but not sticking up as much. 

“Hello?” Taylor called from the door.

“Hey Taylor, come on in and relax on the couch.” Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge. “Water, orange juice, or some green drink stuff?”

Taylor laughed. “Oh god, not Kurt’s freaky kale juice shit. Orange juice is fine.” 

Passing a glass over, Blaine settled on the other end of the sofa. “Forgive my curiosity, but those boxes were really heavy. What do you have in them? Books?”

“No, they are some classic vinyl.” Taylor smiled. “I’ve missed my babies. The other boxes are just pots, pans and clothes. Those things can wait a week or two.”

“Wow, a whole car load just of records? That must be some collection.” Blaine was impressed.

“Yeah, my Dad and I used to spend weekends going to garage sales and flea markets, hunting out great finds. He taught me about so many genres of music, made me love all sorts of obscure shit that nobody else knows.” He shrugged. “I’m a music geek.”

Taylor’s face glowed, and Blaine could tell that his music was his passion. He could easily recognize it, after his years of music in college and working in the industry since. Taylor was one of his people. 

Blaine nodded, smiling. He asked Taylor about his favorite records of his collection, and enjoyed hearing Taylor rhapsodize about his subject with zeal. While listening to Taylor, he could tell why Kurt had been attracted to Taylor, and that they probably worked well as a couple, at least for a while. He was attractive, with a slim but muscular body, and his coloring had a bit of a Nordic look, with the light blond hair and sharp cheekbones. He seemed in his early twenties in appearance, but spoke with intelligence and maturity. 

“Shit, Blaine, I’ve been going on and on. You must be bored stupid. Sorry.” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, no, it’s all interesting to me, really.”

Taylor tilted his head to the side, assessing Blaine. “So, what kind of work do you do?”

Blaine shifted on the sofa, crossing his legs. “I’m a musician actually. Currently, I’m working on a songwriting project.” 

The blond nodded. “Ah, now seeing that guitar over by the couch makes more sense. What kind of project is it?”

“Working with Elliott Gilbert.” Blaine wasn’t sure if Taylor knew Elliott through Kurt or not.

Taylor nodded. “Kurt and Elliott go way back, but he was never around when I was here. Isn’t his newest project supposed to have a Bowie sound to it?”

“It’s in the early stages, but we are exploring in that area to see what works.” 

Taylor looked off, his expression distant. “I know it’s a bit of a tangent, but I heard Seu Jorge is playing in a couple days at a little place I check out occasionally. Are you familiar with his stuff?”

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah. Love him.”

“He came to mind because of that Life Aquatic soundtrack. All those Bowie covers done in Portuguese.” Taylor gave Blaine a sideways glance, and smiled. “Well, if you are interested, I’ll be going to see him and it would be fun to go with a fellow fan.”

Blaine grabbed his phone. “Yeah, Taylor, that sounds good. Give me your number and send me the details. I should be able to come as long as work doesn’t run too late.” It was always good to find people to check out live music with. 

Taylor quickly inputted the information, and got up off the couch. “Well, I’d better head out. It was great talking to you, Blaine.” 

They walked to the door, and Blaine opened it. “Good seeing you too. Any messages for Kurt I should pass on?”

Taylor shook his head. “Nah, nothing really. Tell him I’ll be back in a week or so to get the rest.”

***

Blaine ended up making eggs after all, and then had a long, hot shower. As he was leaving the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, he noticed Kurt standing in the living room.

“Oh hi, you’re back.” Blaine grabbed the towel at the waist, making sure it wasn’t going to slip. If he thought Kurt was going to be around, he would have taken some clean clothes into the bathroom with him. He didn’t want things to be any more awkward than they already were. 

Kurt was looking at his chest, and then his gaze went downwards, over the towel and to Blaine’s strong bare legs. The look was pretty fast, but when his gaze met Blaine’s, he blushed a little, caught. Blaine tried not to show a reaction on his face, but he was inwardly pleased. He’d noticed Kurt enough lately. It was nice to be noticed back.

“Ah, yeah. I had brunch plans.” Kurt turned away, sorting through the mail on the side table.

“Did you notice that the box mountain is more of a hill now?” Blaine waved his free hand towards the wall.

Kurt looked over, nodding. “Oh, that’s what felt different in here. I’ve gotten so used to all the boxes there.”

“Taylor said he’d be back in a week or two for the rest.” Blaine turned and headed to his room to dress, missing Kurt’s narrowed eyes on his retreating back.

As soon as Blaine closed the door, Kurt had his phone out, texting.

**So, you were over here grabbing boxes, I see. – K**

**Yeah, got all those heavy boxes of records out of your way. – T**

**You are lucky Blaine was here when you came by. Next time, text me to make sure someone’s home first. – K**

**Blaine was great! He even helped me lug the boxes downstairs. –T**

_I just bet he did,_ Kurt thought to himself.

**He’s a helpful kind of guy. – K**

**Um Kurt… would it be weird if I went out with Blaine? With our situation and Blaine being an old friend of yours and everything. – T**

Kurt didn’t know what to reply. He stared at the screen.

**Hmmm… look, if it’s weird, we can just forget I brought it up. No worries. – T**

Kurt sighed, and then started typing.

**No, it’s not weird. It’s like Dan Savage is always saying… - K**

**What? ‘It gets better?’ or ‘Be GGG’? ;D - T**

**Haha, no. I meant when he talks about how the gay community is too small for us to consider friends dating ex-boyfriends off limits like straight people do. I don’t mind at all. – K**

**OK, cool. I don’t know if he’s interested or anything, but we had a great talk about music… - T**

**Say no more. I know that’s your kryptonite, cute boys who know their music. – K**

Kurt went into the kitchen and made a salad for lunch. But the whole time, the idea of Taylor and Blaine dating lingered in his mind, bugging him. Why was the thought of them together so disturbing? Taylor and he had been over for months, but the relationship had faded before that point. It had been a very amicable break-up, no hard feelings on either side. Sometimes feelings just sputtered out, and you were left feeling more like friends and roommates than a romantic couple. Taylor had only lived in the apartment for six months total. 

Blaine came out of his bedroom, hair still in damp curls. He was wearing khaki shorts with a red t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and chest. When he turned and got a glass out of the cupboard, Kurt found himself admiring Blaine’s ass in those shorts. Still so round, touchable. Images from the past ran through his mind… of touching that ass, digging his fingers into his skin. 

_Shit,_ thought Kurt. He realized that he was more bothered about the idea of Blaine dating someone than he was about Taylor dating. It was crazy. He and Blaine hadn’t been together for almost a decade. Since then, they had both casually dated dozens of men, and had several relationships during that time. 

But was it actually being around Blaine when it was going on, was that the difference? Instead of an abstract idea, it was right in his face, seeing it happen. And then came a scarier thought. 

_Was this just old feelings being stirred up, or new feelings towards Blaine?_

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:  
*** _The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou_ soundtrack features Seu Jorge. Clips from the movie are [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7yoT-XOGg8)

*** Dan Savage's free podcast on iTunes, called _Savage Lovecast_. Fantastic sex advice. Great 42 second clip of him on Real Time with Bill Maher [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwhCwREt6xo)


	6. Chapter 6

***  
After work the next day, Kurt pulled out his phone, texting,

**Friend 911… are you around? –K**

**Yes. Wanna come over? –I**

Kurt felt relieved as he replied,  
**Yes, yes, yes -K**

***

Isabelle's midtown apartment was small but a serene oasis of soft blue walls and deep sofas. 

“OK, Kurt. You look like you haven’t been sleeping well lately. Spill.” Isabelle passed him a large gin and tonic, taking a big sip out of her’s as she settled onto the sofa beside him. 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. It’s my new roommate.”

“I hear you.” Isabelle commiserated. “Is he a slob? Not paying his share of the rent? Loud and annoying?” 

“Um no…..” Kurt sighed. “He makes the coffee in the morning, does the dishes, let’s me pick which bad reality TV shows to watch, and even hangs up his towels.”

Isabelle laughed, nudging his shoulder. “And the problem is….?”

Kurt put his hands up over his face. “He’s gorgeous and I’ve had a constant boner for the last two months.” 

Isabelle’s laughter had Kurt dropping his hands. 

“Seriously, Isabelle! It’s starting to interfere with my life! I’m ‘master of my domain’, as they say, more often than most 13 year old boys.” 

Isabelle’s laughter settled to an occasional chuckle. “So, why aren’t you with him? Is he attached? Straight?” 

Kurt sighed. “Because he was my boyfriend ten years ago.” 

Her eyes widened, and Isabelle nodded in understanding. “His name is Blaine, right?” 

Nodding, Kurt took another sip of his drink, and looked at Isabelle; so glad she knew his history from back then. Knew what a mess he was after the break-up. Helped him put the pieces back together. Encouraged him to move along and date Adam. 

Kurt sighed. “When we ran into each other, and he asked if he could live in my place while he’s in town, I only felt happy to see him, and I really, truly thought we could just be friends.” 

“Does he know that you….” Isabelle waved a hand towards Kurt’s pants, smirking slightly.

“Well, there’s been plenty of lingering looks on both sides, but then he kissed me, and I’ve been avoiding him like crazy since.” Kurt didn’t feel proud of his actions.

“You mentioned that he’s only in town for a little while. Can’t you just treat this like a wild sex vacation? Have a bit of a fling? Let loose a little?” Isabelle winked at Kurt. She was still as stylish as ever, and never lacked for romantic attention. 

Kurt grinned back at her. _Saucy minx._ “It is sooooo tempting. I can’t tell you, Isabelle. His body is even better than it was back then, and he wears his hair curly now… I’m dying to dig my fingers into it.”

“But…” 

“Not sure if I’m really the fling type, Isabelle.” Kurt laughed. 

Isabelle gave him a cute, sideways glance. “Have you ever tried? They can be awfully fun. Take a lover, live out all those dirty, naughty fantasies you’ve had. Sometimes you can be more free with a lover than a serious boyfriend.” 

Kurt was a bit scandalized, but secretly thrilled at the idea as well. “But doesn’t it get a bit complicated?” 

“Well, you have to be adults about it. Both know what you are getting into right from the start.” Isabelle sipped on her drink. “But seriously, Kurt, don’t do this unless you think you can both handle it. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Nodding his head, Kurt gazed into his glass at the melting ice cubes. 

Isabelle put her hand over his. “Of course, you also have the options of jumping into a relationship with him, or trying to keep your distance from him. I’m here for you, Kurt, no matter what you decide to do.” 

Leaning over, Kurt gave her a long, tight hug. God, he loved her so much.

Over several more G&T’s, they dished over her latest romance and all the fashion gossip. He ended up staggering home in the wee hours of the morning, trying to be quiet as he entered.

***

The next day, Kurt was walking down the hallway to his apartment, and even through the solid wood door, he could hear laughter. A lot of laughter. Trying the door handle, it opened easily.

Pausing in the doorway, Kurt listened, wanting to know what was going on before his presence was evident.

“But Iron Man is extremely wealthy…. Have you considered that?” Kurt could recognize Blaine’s voice anywhere, warm and laughing. 

But Kurt was surprised at the voice that answered the question. “Yes, but Thor is a God. 6’4 and so gorgeous…” Yes, that was definitely Taylor’s voice. Taylor sounding happy, flirtatious, and a little drunk. 

Kurt set down his bag and slipped off his Doc Martens. He wandered towards them, taking in the scene. Glasses of red wine, an almost empty bottle, and Blaine looking extremely fuckable in red jeans and a black polo shirt. _Sheesh… does he ply every man with wine and FMK?_ Kurt admitted to himself that it felt like Blaine had betrayed ‘their thing’. 

But to Blaine and Taylor, he put on a neutral face. “Who’s the other person in the trio?” 

Blaine jumped out of his seat, giving Kurt a quick hug hello. Yup, he was definitely feeling the effects of a couple glasses of wine. It always made Blaine even friendlier and less inhibited. 

He sat down, looking absurdly pleased with himself. “Cap’n America.”

Taylor was shaking his head, looking defeated. “I can’t decide, man. They are all so pretty and sexy. How about I have them on rotation? Or a sexy polyamorous foursome?” 

Blaine held out the wine bottle towards Kurt with questioning eyes. Kurt shook his head, and Blaine emptied the remainder in his glass. “Come on, Taylor. Decide already. It’s almost time for us to go to the show.” 

_Show?_ Kurt thought, arching an eyebrow. Moving away from the table, he went to get a glass of the kale blend. He stayed in the kitchen, watching Blaine and Taylor interacting from a little distance. _Were they good together? Would they be a good fit?_

They certainly had the music background in common, but Kurt wasn’t sure about the rest. He could tell Taylor was really attracted to Blaine, his face and body posture giving it away completely. From Blaine, he was only getting a friendly vibe. 

And he felt relieved. **Relieved.**

Blaine stood up, shoving his cellphone into a very tight pants pocket. “Come on, Taylor, we can continue this as we walk there.” He turned towards Kurt. “Hey, we’re going to check out some live music. A Brazilian. Want to join us?” 

Kurt could see Taylor’s horrified expression behind Blaine’s back at the idea, and shook his head. “No, you two run along. Be good.” Taylor mouthed ‘Thank you’ to Kurt as he scampered to catch up to Blaine.

 _They had only met a couple days ago, and already they were going out together? Who had called who? Who had suggested it?_ Sure, Taylor had mentioned that he was interested in Blaine in the texts with Kurt. So, it was probably Taylor making the plans. But Blaine was the one accepting them. _Wearing tight red pants._

***

Kurt went into his bedroom, stripping down to his boxer briefs, and hanging up his clothes. On auto-pilot, he went through his skin care routine and brushed his teeth, his thoughts whirling around his head. 

Lying on the bed with the lights out, Kurt sighed. Time to face facts. He was jealous. Full on jealous. It was stupid and irrational, like jealousy always is. 

Kurt rolled onto his side, unable to find a comfortable position on the bed. It was so stupid. He was friends with Blaine, and that’s all it could ever be. He’d thought about Isabelle’s suggestion of a fling, and as tempting as it was, he knew it would result in being hurt, again, when Blaine had to go. It had taken months to get over Blaine last time, and Kurt didn’t want to go there again. 

But it was like he was extra aware of everything Blaine, every sense cranked up, ready to soak it in. The other morning, Blaine had come to the kitchen, fresh from the shower, smelling delicious, and his arm had brushed against Kurt’s as he reached for a coffee mug. Kurt had almost jumped at the sparks that ran up his arm from that simple little touch, and he had to turn away, carrying his coffee with him, right back to the bedroom. Even though he’d jerked off in the shower earlier, being close to Blaine had made him hard. Again. 

His mind went back to Isabelle’s suggestion. To just go for it, and touch Blaine. To push his hand right into those tempting curls, and hold his face still while giving him a deep, hard kiss. Seeing if he kissed as well as he used to. See if his tongue would still slide against Kurt’s until he couldn’t help but moan. Straddling Blaine’s hips, pinning him to the bed and peeling his tight little t-shirt off, and diving to kiss and bite down his chest, like he’d been craving to do since that first hug in the meeting room. He smelled so irresistible. 

_Roommates who fuck. Friends who fuck. Ex-boyfriends who fuck._

Kurt groaned, running his hand over his hard cock. He grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer, slicking it over his fingers and coating his erection with it. Picturing Blaine naked in this bed, ready for Kurt to touch and kiss everywhere, taking his time. Ah, to really explore that body. The images popped into his mind easily, as his strokes sped up and he shuddered in pleasure. 

****

Kurt groaned at the path his thoughts had been galloping, once his breathing was back to normal. Time for a little distance. Some perspective. They were only friends. Blaine was dating Taylor now. 

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he scrolled until he found the information he needed. Perfect.

**Hey! Would you like to check out a new designer with me Friday night? I think his stuff will be great for you. – K**

**Sure. You mean the fashion show with the emerging designers, right? – E**

**Yup. Come over here first and we’ll have a couple drinks before heading out. – K**

****

“Ryan Reynolds, Ryan Gosling or Jake Ryan? Who the fuck is Jake Ryan?”

Kurt widened his eyes in mock horror. “Are you shittin’ me, E? You really, honestly don’t know?”

Elliott was sipping on his wine, still working on his first when Kurt was finishing off his second. He shook his head. “It’s totally a blank for me. So I guess he’s the dead one in this scenario then.”

“Jake Ryan, the guy from _Sixteen Candles?_ One of the best John Hughes movies ever???” Kurt poured another glass of wine. 

“Oh, he’s a character then, not an actor. What’s the actor’s name, or what else was he in to make such a big impact on you?” 

Kurt’s brain was not running as efficiently as normal thanks to the wine. “Michael S-something. It’s long and hard to pronounce.”

“Thanks, that’s really a big help, Kurt.” Elliott smiled at his drunk friend. 

_Elliott really has an amazing smile,_ Kurt thought fuzzily. “Oh wait!! He was also in that Cher movie with the two little girls….. _Mermaids!_ Did you see that one?”

Elliott scrunched up his face, tilting it to the side like he was really thinking hard. “Still have no fucking clue, bud. So, is he a default death or do you want to switch him out for that Ryan guy who is in _Paper Moon?”_

“Really? You pull out an obscure flick like _Paper Moon,_ but don’t know classic Molly Ringwald or Cher movies?” Kurt sighed dramatically.

Grabbing Kurt’s glass before he spilled it, Elliott laughed. “That’s enough of that for you, my dear. Besides, we better get going.” He stood up, and Kurt looked over Elliott. He was in full rock star mode, the black eyeliner, hair spikey, black leather pants and an angular black jacket. He looked amazing, as always. 

Kurt knew there would be cameras all over this event, and had dressed to hold his own beside Elliott’s awesomeness. Black dress shirt with a silver patterned vest, black skinny jeans, boots. The silver seemed to make his eyes more blue, and he knew Elliott had noticed. At least somebody was paying attention. 

Smiling, Kurt got up. “OK, Elliott. Let’s get out of here.” 

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: First off, thanks again for the reads, kudos and awesome comments. I love you! I’m new on this site… is there a way to private message other members? And secondly, sorry for the slight delay in posting this. I got a bit stuck, then Isabelle popped up and I’m so glad she did. Love SJP!

***Michael Schoeffling plays Jake Ryan in _Sixteen Candles_ and he's adorable in _Mermaids_ also.


	7. Chapter 7

House wasn’t the correct word for the building. Mansion, or complex, would be more accurate. So this is what real money looked like. Blaine’s family was upper middle class, and he’d known some wealthy boys from Dalton Academy, but he’d never been around anything like this. The worst part is you couldn’t begrudge Elliott his success. He was so talented and worked hard for it. Plus he was a really likeable guy.

Still, it didn’t help make Blaine want to be here at all. But when Elliott had invited everyone from work to his Hamptons house for the weekend to give everyone a break from the heat wave, he hadn’t been able to get out of it. 

Sighing, he changed into his board shorts, grabbed his sunglasses and headed down the pool area. Everyone was gathering there for a late lunch and drinks. It was already packed with his co-workers, all taking full advantage of the pool and drinking steadily. Blaine had a quick swim to cool off, then grabbed a plate of food and a beer, settling into a pool lounger near some friends. 

He was glad he was wearing his sunglasses, as no one could tell that he was watching Elliott and Kurt, sitting together across on the other side of the pool, underneath a huge umbrella. Kurt was only wearing board shorts that rode low on his hips, and he was leaning forward as Elliott applied sunscreen to his back. Even in the shade of the umbrella, Kurt was careful of his fair skin. 

In the last couple weeks, Blaine had gone from loving work to loathing it. Everywhere he turned at the office, it seemed like there were pictures pinned up of Elliott’s recent appearances at all sorts of events around town. Charity events, high profile restaurant openings, fashion shows, and the like. And right at his side was Kurt. Simple speculation from the first few pictures had become accepted fact when they appeared together at event after event. Always side-by-side, talking and flirting. Often with Elliott’s arm around Kurt, or Kurt’s hand resting on Elliott’s arm or, even worse, his leg. 

Why would anyone want Blaine when they could be with Elliott? No one could deny Elliott Starchild Gilbert was sex on a stick. He just exuded a bigger than life glow, like his volume was turned up to 11. Compared to Elliott, Blaine was just a short, inexperienced, struggling musician. 

The only thing Blaine was thankful for was that Kurt didn’t bring Elliott back to the apartment with him. He’d much rather have abstract thoughts about what they were doing, then hearing the reality of it through the thin walls of the apartment. Actually, Kurt seemed to spend all his nights in the apartment alone, even if he came in very late. Blaine couldn’t help but stay half awake until he heard Kurt unlocking the door. 

Unfortunately, Blaine couldn’t bring himself to believe that Kurt not spending the night meant he wasn’t having sex with Elliott. Anyone could see how gorgeous, rich and talented Elliott was. Anyone would want him. And Kurt was a sexual person. Even back in high school, once they had lost their virginities to each other, Kurt had been very passionate, as eager as Blaine to find a way to be alone together. 

Blaine just couldn’t look away. Was it just because Kurt was showing so much skin, making Blaine want to go over there and make sure every inch had sunscreen massaged into it? Or was it watching Kurt and Elliott together? 

He really, really should stop watching. To keep thinking about Kurt when he was obviously with Elliott was just self-torture. 

_I’m a creep… I’m a weirdo… what the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here…_ The song lyrics were again repeating in his head.

After lunch, he went down to the beach with a few co-workers, enjoying walking on the sand, and throwing a ball around. _Out of sight, out of mind… yeah right._

***

By the time everyone got back from the beach, there was a big barbeque in full swing. Pretty soon the music was playing loudly and everyone was dancing around the pool. Most people were still dressed in their swimwear. Blaine had thrown on a subdued Hawaiian shirt that he wore open. He stopped looking towards Elliott and Kurt, and was enjoying the company of his work friends. After a few drinks, he was dancing as much as anyone, trying to get into the party and have fun. 

A few hours later, about half the group had gone to bed, and things had quieted down a fair bit. Blaine was sitting with some friends, sipping another cold beer. They’d had enough to drink that when someone suggested a game of Truth or Dare, it seemed like a fun idea. 

Pretty soon, they were all laughing loudly and the booze kept on flowing. 

“Mind if we join you?” Blaine looked up from his drink to see Elliott and Kurt flopping down on some nearby empty chairs. The whole group was welcoming them, making sure they had drinks. 

“Blaine was just deciding if he wanted Truth or Dare.” Derek jabbed him with an elbow. 

“Um…. OK… I’ll pick Truth.” Blaine could feel Kurt’s eyes on him, but didn’t look over at him. He braced himself for the question, fearing the worst.

Derek looked Blaine up and down. “Have you ever had sex in a public place? If so, where?” 

_Don’t look at Kurt. Don’t look at Kurt._ “Um, yes, I have. It was in a high school.”

There were a lot of hoots and whistles. Derek slapped him on the back. “Come on, more details than that! You aren’t getting off that easily.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes, wishing he’d picked another experience with a more recent boyfriend. But with Kurt right there, it was the only one that popped into his mind. “Ah, it was with a boyfriend I had in high school. We snuck into an empty room when no one was around and I blew him. The doors didn’t lock and we were afraid of getting caught at any minute, but it was pretty hot.”

More hoots and jokes followed, but they moved onto someone else. Blaine took a swig of his beer, glancing over to Kurt and seeing his eyes already on him. In the dim light, Blaine couldn’t read his expression, but Kurt didn’t look away. Was he remembering that time too? That time when they were both so horny, sexting each other all the time, and Blaine begged him to meet in the choir room at lunch. When Kurt had shown up, Blaine pushed him against the wall, unzipping his pants and stroking his hard cock until Kurt was moaning. When Blaine had sunk down to his knees, Kurt had been shocked, but was too excited to object. Blaine had taken his hardness into his mouth, sucking and stroking, hard and fast. Kurt didn’t last long before he shuddered and groaned, his hands on Blaine’s shoulders as he came. It was the first time Blaine had ever swallowed, and he remembered going to class afterwards with the taste of cum still in his mouth.

Keeping his eye contact with Kurt, Blaine took a drink from his beer and then licked his lips. Kurt’s eyes widened, and then he looked away. Blaine probably wouldn’t have done that if he hadn’t been drinking. Oops…

“Elliott! Elliott!” A few of the group were chanting, and Blaine shifted his attention back to them. 

Elliott smiled broadly, obviously under the effect of a few drinks himself. “OK, I’m good. I’ll play. Give me a Dare.” He stood up. 

A pretty blond woman called out, “OK, you have to pick someone here to kiss, with tongue. And make it good.” 

The group responded enthusiastically, cheering along. 

Elliott smiled at the girl, looking around the group, considering. And then he was grabbing Kurt, hauling him to his feet and dipping him, their mouths locked together. Kurt’s arms went around Elliott, and he seemed to be returning the kiss as enthusiastically as he was getting it. There was a lot of tongue. 

It felt like ten minutes later when Elliott finally straightened up, setting Kurt back on his feet beside him, and gave Kurt a hug. Everyone was calling out naughty suggestions, saying how hot a couple they were. 

Blaine put down his beer and walked away, not saying goodbye to anyone. He couldn’t think, he just had to go. His heart was thumping, he had a screaming headache, and he felt like he couldn’t breath. After he got a few minutes away, he started running. 

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine ended up on the dark, empty beach, and dropped down on the sand, burying his face against his knees. Thoughts swirled fast around his head, a frantic blur. 

He’d leave tomorrow morning, go back to the apartment, grab his stuff and be out of the place before Kurt got back from the weekend.  
He’d leave a check for his share of next month’s rent for Kurt.  
He’d finish the project, and leave New York as soon as possible.  
He’d stop paying attention to the news entirely.  
And if he did come across something in five years time, like Kurt and Elliott recounting how they fell in love over a stupid Truth or Dare kiss, at least by then he’d have some time and distance and it wouldn’t hurt so fucking much. 

“Blaine.” A soft voice broke through the cacophony in his head. 

Blaine looked up. Kurt was standing there, alone, his eyes enormous. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt dropped down on the sand beside him.

“What are you doing here, Kurt? Don’t you belong back there with Elliott?”

Kurt shook his head slowly. “No, no. Elliott’s just a friend, Blaine.” 

Blaine scoffed. “Yeah, that’s what it looked like when he was shoving his tongue down your throat in front of everyone.” 

Kurt leaned back and tilted his face upwards, looking at the stars. “Elliott is a performer, and he was putting on a good show for that Dare. I flipped to performing mode too, I guess, when he was kissing me like that. But I don’t have those kind of feelings for him, Blaine.” 

“Come on, Kurt. You’ve been practically inseparable from him for weeks now. Always together, laughing, joking. You two get along so well. And look at this place, Kurt. Look at how you could live if you were with him.” Blaine shook his head, resting his forehead back on his knees. 

“Hardly…” Kurt sighed. “It's like in Much Ado About Nothing. The Prince and Beatrice are talking and he asks 'Will you have me, lady?' And she answers, 'No, unless I could have another for working days. Your grace is too costly to wear everyday.'”

Blaine sat up, cross-legged. “You're quoting Shakespeare to me????”

Shrugging, Kurt grabbed his knees. ”I had a part in that play one summer, in the park. Got to know it backwards and forwards.” He looked off at the water for a minute. “Seriously though, Blaine, we don’t have any chemistry between us. He’s an attractive guy, a good friend, but I didn’t feel a thing when he kissed me just now.”

Blaine trailed his hands through the sand, not really believing Kurt. But after weeks of hardly talking to each other, he was just happy that Kurt was sitting with him on this beach.

“What about you and Taylor? You’ve been spending tons of time with him lately.” Kurt crossed his legs, looking over at Blaine. 

Blaine shrugged his shoulder. “We are just friends. He knows every place in New York for live music, which is great, I must admit. So, I’m enjoying spending time with him that way. He’d like more, but he’s not for me.” 

Kurt laughed. “How are you so certain?” 

“I could tell from his round of Fuck, Marry, Kill. You can tell a lot from how someone answers a few questions.” 

Tilting his head, Kurt looked over at Blaine, wondering what he’d revealed about himself during that game so long ago. “What can you tell?” He was intrigued now.

Grabbing a handful of sand, Blaine let it fall slowly from between his fingers. “Well, if I gave you his question, Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor, what would you say?” 

Kurt tilted his face upwards, thinking. “I’d kill the Captain, fuck Thor and marry Iron Man.” He laughed, turning towards Blaine. “Did I get it right?” 

Blaine laughed too. “You need to tell me why, Kurt… that’s where the real answer is.” 

Crossing his legs, and sitting up straighter, Kurt paused for a minute, gathering his thoughts. But he couldn’t answer with a straight face. “Well, the captain would have to go because he’s from the 1940’s! He’d be all uptight values and boring things like that. It would be like dating a hot grandpa.”

“OK, go on.” Blaine encouraged, smiling.

Kurt’s eyes were on that smile, admiring how attractive Blaine was. “I’d fuck Thor because he is HOT. I’d climb him like a tree and swing from all that long blond hair. Seriously yummy. But who would want to marry into that family? Anthony Hopkins as a father-in-law? Yikes! Plus that planet is so uninviting. Imagine having to spend Thanksgiving there.” Kurt made a disgusted face.

Blaine’s eyes crinkled up at the corners. “And Iron Man?”

“Well, he seems like he’d be fun to be with everyday. He’s cute, funny, smart. Being rich is a plus, but not that big a deal to me. I like how inventive he is too. Imagine all the fun robots he could create.” Kurt shrugged his shoulder, feeling a little embarrassed at his answers now, under Blaine’s close scrutiny. He bit his lip. “So, what do you get out of my answer, O Great Blainester? Omnipotent Blaine Who Sees All?”

Blaine laughed, looking over at Kurt. “Well, your answers were well thought out, and you have good reasons behind them. You don’t value money or looks above everything else. You like having values in common with your partner and being able to get along with his family. You value humor and intelligence highly.” 

Kurt sat back a bit, impressed.

“And from Taylor, I got that he was indecisive, wasn’t really sure what he wanted. I got the feeling he was young and fairly inexperienced, and a little blinded by attention from attractive men.” Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know him that well yet, really. You’ve known him longer. Am I totally off base?”

Kurt nodded. “No, you are pretty on the mark. I get the feeling he’ll be great once he’s a bit older, but right now he’s still figuring himself and relationships out.” 

Blaine smiled. “And I agree with your answers, but I’d like to defend Captain America a bit.”

“You used to dress like a hot grandpa. No wonder you relate to him.” Kurt scoffed.

“I was just going to say that he probably wasn’t as prudish as you think he was. He was in the Army! You know that those guys get pretty down and dirty when they go on leave.” Blaine smiled. “Plus, he went from being a dweeb to being super hot. You don’t think he would have taken his new hot body out for a few test drives?” 

Laughing, Kurt got up, dusting off the sand from his clothes. “You are probably right about that, Blaine. But I’d still go for the other guys more.” 

Blaine stood up too, feeling better now that they were talking. He’d missed being around Kurt like this, just joking around. They walked down the beach on the edge of the water, the waves lapping quietly at their feet. Blaine didn’t know what to say, now that they had exhausted the FMK talk. He was still confused about everything. 

They walked by a lifeguard tower, looking so deserted on this empty beach in the moonlight. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm, and tugged him behind the building. Blaine followed, not knowing what was going on.

But then Kurt turned to face Blaine, and he was shocked to see the heat in Kurt’s eyes. Before he could react, Kurt stepped closer, his hands going to his shoulders and pushing Blaine up against the rough boards of the building. Kurt’s lips caught Blaine’s, hot, hungry, demanding. Blaine gasped, and Kurt took advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss, pressing even closer until their bodies were right up against each other. 

Blaine was completely hard, and panting when Kurt moved his mouth down to Blaine’s neck. It was like his body remembered Kurt’s touch, and Kurt seemed to remember all Blaine’s most sensitive spots. 

Kurt’s hands were on the drawstring of Blaine’s shorts, undoing it. As his mouth recaptured Blaine’s, his fingers were encircling Blaine’s cock, making his groan at the sensation. What had gotten into Kurt? Blaine wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to argue with it. This felt too good. 

Dropping to his knees, Kurt dragged down Blaine’s shorts and groaned as his cock came into view. It had been so long, and he wasn’t going to wait another minute. Stroking again with one hand, he smiled as Blaine gasped above him, and leaned closer to kiss the tip. Opening his mouth, he took his thick hardness inside, feeling him sliding along his tongue. _Mmmmm yes, so good._

Blaine’s hands came to cup Kurt’s head, digging into his hair, and he leaned back against the tower. Kurt was incredible, sucking Blaine deeply with each stroke, his fingers following the motions. He had Blaine shaking, unable to do anything but moan and try to keep standing, although his legs felt unsteady.

“Mmmmmm close…. So close, Kurt.” Blaine’s hips jumped, as Kurt licked around the head of his cock. Kurt redoubled his efforts, taking Blaine down his throat for stroke after stroke, grabbing Blaine’s ass.

Blaine groaned harshly, his hands clenching in Kurt’s hair as his pleasure took him. Kurt sucked and swallowed, taking every drop eagerly. 

After several moments, Blaine’s breathing calmed down, and he pulled the board shorts back up. He gazed down at Kurt, still too stunned to speak. 

Kurt got up, holding out his hand to Blaine. “Come back with me, Blaine?” His gaze and hand was so steady, that Blaine put his hand in Kurt’s. This felt unreal, like a fevered sex dream, and he didn’t want to wake up.

Somehow, they were quickly back at the house, and Kurt was pulling Blaine into his bedroom. Turning on the bedside light, Kurt pulled back the bed covers and faced Blaine. 

In two steps, he was standing in front of Blaine, pushing both hands into his curls and tipping his face for the perfect angle, before those full lips caught Blaine’s. Right off, the kiss was deep and hot, and Blaine groaned, pushing closer. Kurt’s tongue licked over his lower lip, and then his teeth bit gently. 

Kurt pushed Blaine back, and he fell down onto the bed. Before he could catch his breath, Kurt was crawling over his body, looking like a predatory cat stalking its prey, all lithe grace, powerful muscles, and intense eyes. He straddled one of Blaine’s legs, his knee almost against Blaine’s groin, as he leaned forward, pushing the open shirt off Blaine’s shoulders. 

Sitting back on his heels, Kurt pulled his own shirt off, and looked down at Blaine. Swallowing hard, Blaine gazed up at Kurt. He looked a little wild, his hair messy, and wearing only low riding board shorts. His chest hair was light, but he definitely had a treasure trail leading down to the waistband of those shorts. And he was definitely hard. _Oh, fuck yes…._ Blaine groaned. Already, he was rock hard again, wanting everything. Anything. 

Leaning over Blaine, Kurt kissed lightly, teasingly, until Blaine was lifting his head off the pillow, trying to capture Kurt’s lips more fully. Kurt was chuckling, a low sexy sound that went straight to Blaine’s aching cock. This sexy, confident Kurt was so fucking hot. Finally, Kurt kissed him deeply, and then tilted his hips down, grinding against Blaine’s. Blaine groaned at the sensation, lifting his hips to get a better angle, desperate to feel Kurt’s hard cock against his own. Kurt’s hand came down, grabbing Blaine’s ass to pull him in position, gasping against Blaine’s open mouth when they were pressed close together.

Blaine’s mouth was on Kurt’s neck, kissing and licking at his delicious skin, making Kurt moan and hump against Blaine harder. 

“Fuck, you are going to make me cum in my shorts if you keep that up.” Blaine’s voice was breathless. 

Kurt pressed another hard kiss to Blaine’s swollen lips before rolling off the bed. “Strip then, Blaine. Let me see you naked, on my bed.” 

Blaine’s eyes didn’t leave Kurt’s as he reached for the drawstring of the shorts and pulled, and then eased the shorts off, kicking them away. He laid back, loving the way Kurt’s eyes travelled over his body, relearning it. 

Then it was Blaine’s turn to watch, as Kurt’s hands were pushing his own shorts down, and Kurt stood naked before Blaine. His body was more sculpted than it was before, although still slim. Gorgeous. 

Kurt moved to the bedside table, and pulled out condoms and lube. Blaine’s arousal deepened. _Yes yes yes fucking yes_

Crawling back on the bed, Kurt laid beside Blaine, looking into his eyes. His hand ran down Blaine’s chest, making his stomach muscles clench in reaction. Leaving his hand on his stomach, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine again, loving the feel of their lips together. His hand slid to Blaine’s cock, making him jump in reaction, his hips pushing up as Kurt stroked him slowly. Moving lower, Kurt cupped Blaine’s balls, squeezing gently. Blaine’s knees fell open, giving Kurt access to touch him anywhere. 

Grabbing the lube, Kurt put some on his fingers, and reached between Blaine’s legs. Blaine groaned, feeling Kurt rubbing and pushing at his ass, working a finger inside. Stretching, pushing, twisting, until Blaine was turning his head towards Kurt’s chest, kissing, biting and begging for more. 

Kurt slowly worked in the second and third finger, prepping Blaine well. By the time Kurt was pushing his sheathed cock slowly into his tight, tight heat, Blaine was shaking with need, his cock shiny with pre-cum. 

“Mmmmmm so tight and hot all around me, Blaine.” Kurt was fully in, good and deep, letting Blaine adjust to the stretch. Trying not to cum yet, even though it felt incredible. 

Blaine whined, squirming his hips a little. “God, please, Kurt… just fuck me. I really need you.” 

Kurt moved then, a steady slide in and out, grinding hard against Blaine, swiveling his hips to press against his prostate and making Blaine gasp every time. Wanting Blaine’s pleasure before his own, wanting him so much. 

“Ah, yes yes yes… just like that….” Blaine moaned, lifting his hips off the bed. 

Kurt could tell Blaine was close, and sped up his strokes, snapping his hips hard and fast, knowing he was hitting where Blaine wanted by his expressions of pleasure. He felt so connected, so in sync. 

Blaine shook against Kurt, moaning, and Kurt grabbed his cock, stroking hard three times before Blaine cried out, his cum shooting out over his stomach. The sensations triggered Kurt, and he pushed deep, hands holding Blaine in place, as he gasped, his orgasm so hard and long, it felt like he hadn’t cum in days. 

Later, all cleaned up and sipping water that Kurt had grabbed from the bathroom, Blaine finally felt back to himself. “Kurt, I really… “

But he forgot what he was going to say, as Kurt's mouth was back on Blaine’s neck. Kurt moved, his lips travelling around, taking little nips against his skin. Blaine could only moan under the onslaught. 

After a couple minutes, he pushed Kurt back, his mouth as eager on Kurt’s neck as his hands moved down Kurt’s chest. Already so hard, Blaine loved hearing Kurt’s moan as he stroked his thick cock. So sexy. And those sexy moans got even louder when Blaine’s mouth worked with his hands, licking, sucking, stroking. Wanting everything…. 

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: First time writing full on smut for Klaine. Eep.... Hope it was OK for all of you! 


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was streaming through the windows with soft morning light. It was still early, maybe about 9:00 am. Blaine was too tired to look at his phone or face reality yet. After the party last night, people wouldn't be up until noon. 

Looking away from the window, Blaine looked over at Kurt and was surprised to see his eyes open, his expression still sleepy. He was curled up next to Blaine's side. 

Blaine drank in the sight of Kurt in the morning light, his hair a delightful mess, a pillow crease on his cheek. In Ohio, they were never allowed to sleep over at each other's houses after the one time Blaine had too much to drink at Rachel's party. 

"Good morning." Blaine smiled, and leaned down for a kiss. 

Kurt gave him a quick kiss, turning his face away muttering "Morning breath..." He looked a little shy. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, dragging Kurt closer and giving him a deep, proper kiss. Even after their night, he could feel his body react to Kurt's closeness, and wondered if he'd always be like that. When he moved back, Kurt's eyes were happy, glowing. It felt so good to be here, together. 

Kurt's fingers traced over Blaine's lips gently, rasping along his whiskers and pushing into his wild curls, his expression tender. Blaine closed his eyes, leaning into Kurt's light touch. He would gladly lie back and let Kurt touch him like this forever. 

After a couple minutes, Kurt's hand fell away and Blaine opened his eyes. Smiling down at Kurt, he pushed the hair back off Kurt's face, enjoying seeing his eyelashes and the fine skin of his eyelids over his closed eyes. Leaning down, his kissed Kurt's eyelids gently. Kurt giggled at the sensation. 

"Ever had butterfly kisses?" Kurt asked

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. 

Kurt rolled up on his elbow, pushing Blaine flat on the bed, holding his shoulders down. "Close your eyes and stay still." Blaine laid there, eyes closed, waiting. And then he felt a fluttering sensation of Kurt’s eyelashes against his cheekbone. Giggling, he opened his eyes to see Kurt leaning close, smiling widely. "My mom used to do that to me."

Kurt rolled onto his back and Blaine grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. Kurt turned his face towards Blaine, smiling.

"What should we do today?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine's heart gave a squeeze at that question. Kurt wanting to make plans with him for the day. So, they wouldn't be leaving this room and pretending nothing had happened. 

"I like being down on the beach more than being by the pool." Blaine lifted their linked hands, playing with Kurt's fingers. 

"I'd like that too, Blaine. Get away from everyone." Kurt sighed. 

“But first, I need to explain some things, so you won’t think I’m nuts, Blaine.” Rolling onto his side, Kurt looked over at Blaine and took a deep breath. 

Blaine nodded encouragingly. He knew from the past, sometimes the best way to get Kurt talking about hard topics was to give him some quiet time, let him talk it out. Not jumping in until Kurt had everything out. 

“It was so great having you staying at my place these months, Blaine. Talking about the past, getting caught up, being together for dinner or a glass of wine at the end of the day and just talking about nothing in particular.” 

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt’s hand. He knew a ‘but’ was coming next, and didn’t want to stop Kurt in what he needed to say.

“But as we were spending more time together, doing all those fun things around the city, I could feel that we were both getting more aware of the chemistry between us, and I confess I got kind of scared and confused by it all. And then you and Taylor were going out…” Kurt’s voice trailed off, and he closed his eyes. 

Blaine waited, thoughts running fast around his mind, but still he waited.

Kurt opened his eyes, his eyes once again intent on Blaine’s. “Maybe I just needed some distance from you and some distraction, so I went to Elliott and encouraged things there. We were friends, but there was always this unexplored attraction between us, fed by years of casual flirting.” 

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling so jealous again, considering Kurt with Elliott during these last few weeks. His imagination went to what had occurred between them. But he tried to keep his face neutral, letting Kurt continue. He needed to face this all with Kurt.

“We were always out at his work functions. He liked having me as a plus-one, because he had to go to the events and be seen, but a lot of the events were boring. Having a friend there made it more fun for him. And I genuinely like spending time with him too, and it’s fun to get to see more of his world. Not really my scene, but good to see from the sidelines.” Kurt smiled.

Blaine thought over all the pictures he’d seen of them out together. They always looked like they were having fun, flirting, touching. 

Kurt ducked his head a little. “We joked and flirted and posed for pictures together, but I shied away from anything else, even though Elliott seemed to want to try more. After being out, he’d invite me back to his place or other stuff on our own, but I’d say I was tired and head home. After a few times, he eased off and stopped pushing for that.” 

Blaine tried not to smile widely at that. 

“But even though you and I weren’t hanging out together much then, I was still so aware of you. I’d go into the bathroom after you had just showered, and the air still smelled your shower gel. Dumb stuff like that. You’d come into the kitchen when I was there, and I’d want to press you up against the cabinets and bite your neck.”

Blaine smiled, flashing back to last night and knew he had a bunch of marks on his neck and shoulder. 

“And then we are here yesterday, and I’m hanging with Elliott. But the whole day you are swimming and drinking and eating, so close to me. Stretching out wet, wearing hardly anything, and rubbing suntan lotion on. I was so glad so be wearing sunglasses, as I was pretending to read a magazine but I was watching you all day. Full on stalker mode.” Kurt laughed. “But everyone is thinking Elliott and I are a couple, even though we really haven’t done anything but hang out like close friends and be a bit flirty. And I’m wondering if you are involved with Taylor then too.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose at that. _They hadn’t done anything?_

Kurt smiled, interpreting Blaine’s expression. “Really, that kiss in front of everyone yesterday was the one and only time we’ve kissed on the mouth.” Kurt laughed. “All those years of wondering about him. We should have kissed ages ago.” Seeing Blaine’s disgruntled expression, Kurt laughed. “Remember when you kissed Rachel at the Lima Bean back in high school, and immediately announced that you were gay for sure? It was like that! Elliott and I have less chemistry than you had with Rachel.” 

Blaine smiled. 

Kurt looked down at Blaine, his expression quieting. “And that was right when I was still reeling from what you had said. You, calmly telling a group of almost strangers about one of my most erotic early memories… and I knew in that second that trying to keep my distance from you the past few weeks had done nothing to stop or even lessen how much I want you. I was practically ready to run over to you and pin you on the ground. But then suddenly Elliott is grabbing me, and giving me that crazy kiss. It was like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown on me.” Kurt laughed. 

Blaine rubbed his hand along Kurt’s. 

“Elliott took me away from the group after our big kiss, much to everyone’s amusement. He took me back to an empty gazebo, holding my hand. And he basically broke up with me!” Kurt looked a bit affronted, and Blaine laughed.

“He actually said that he loved being friends with me, but that we lacked any chemistry. He was relieved that I agreed with him, 100%. And then he encouraged me to go find you.”

Blaine broke his silence. “Elliott told you to come after me??” He had Elliott to thank for last night? He’d be sending Elliott flowers every day for a month.

Kurt smiled. “And you were fucking hard to find, too. That stupid mansion is so big. Luckily, pretty soon someone mentioned that they’d seen you heading towards the beach. And then we were talking, and the whole time, I could hardly think straight. When we walked by that tower, I couldn’t wait anymore. I had to touch you, kiss you, taste you…” 

Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him down to share a deep kiss. Even after their marathon night, he couldn’t get enough of touching and tasting Kurt. _More more more…._

Kurt pulled back, his lips wet and swollen from the kisses. “Blaine, let’s just do this. Let’s be together for the summer, for as long as you are in New York. I’m so tired of holding back, overthinking things.” 

Blaine smiled, kissing all over Kurt’s face. “You mean it? You want to get back together?” 

Kurt nodded. “Let’s just be together, and have lots of sex and lots of fun. I love living with you, hanging out with you, cooking dinner with you."

 _“So please, please, please…. Let me, let me, let me….Let me get what I want this time…”_ Blaine sang softly, peppering kisses over Kurt’s face, making him laugh.

“Kurt, you have made me so happy. From that first night, I kept having to remind myself that we were only friends now, and to not do anything to jeopardize that. I’m so glad you jumped me last night.” 

Laughing, Kurt ran his hands down Blaine’s back, loving being able to touch his skin, just because he wanted to. “You let the act slip though, like when you kissed me in that public bathroom.” 

Blaine shrugged his shoulder. “You are very tempting, Kurt.” Leaning forward, he kissed along his collarbone, liking how he tasted. 

“So, let’s do all the things we can fit in from The List while you are here. I want the rest of your time in New York to fulfill all those old dreams.” 

Blaine smirked, “Should I put on my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream?”

“OK, I walked right into that one.” Kurt chuckled. “But I’m very in favour of you in skintight anything, anytime.” 

Blaine’s expression became serious, considering. He looked down into Kurt’s eyes. “You keep saying ‘the rest of my time in New York’ and ‘for the summer’. Are you saying that’s all the time we’ll have together?”

Kurt looked away, and took a deep breath. Looking back at Blaine’s intense expression, he smoothed his fingers along Blaine’s eyebrows. “Can we just think about now? I don’t want to talk about the future, make promises and plans, when we have no idea what will happen later.”

“You sound like Scarlett O’Hara, Kurt.” Blaine nodded, thinking, and he looked up at the ceiling. “I could stay in New York, you know. I can probably get enough work, and I’ve met a lot of people through this project.” 

“Blaine…” Kurt’s voice was pleading. “I really don’t want to get into this with you. Not now. Let’s just have a good summer. The best summer. Take it day by day and enjoy the hell out of each other. Maybe by the fall, we will be sick of each other. Maybe you’ll get an amazing job offer in China. Maybe you’ll end up going on tour with Elliott. Who knows?” 

Blaine rolled over, pining Kurt down and looking into his eyes, feeling a little hurt. “Or maybe, just maybe, we’ll still want to be together. Or maybe, I’ll have to go away for a quick job occasionally, and then come right back to you.” 

Kurt shook his head. “Blaine, you know long distance doesn’t work for me. For us.”

Blaine opened his mouth to argue his point, but Kurt silenced him with a hard kiss. 

“Please, please…. Let’s put this whole conversation on hold. At least for a few months. Let us just be us, without worrying about anything. You’re here. I’m here. And I haven’t gone down on you in hours.” 

And a naked Kurt pushing Blaine onto his back, and kissing his way down his chest as his fingers ran up his inner thigh was very distracting. Blaine closed his eyes, groaning as Kurt pushed his legs apart, kissing along his skin. 

***

Blaine woke up, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was almost noon. No wonder his stomach was rumbling. 

“Yeah, your stomach woke me up too.” Kurt laughed from where he was sitting, propped up against the headboard. 

Blaine scooted up the bed, rearranging pillows until he could sit comfortably beside Kurt. Looking over at Kurt, he smiled wickedly.

Kurt laughed at his expression. “Why are you giving me that look?”

Blaine smiled even wider. “You just look so thoroughly fucked.” He laughed, taking in Kurt’s hair, very well mussed by Blaine’s hands, his kiss-swollen lips, bite marks all over his neck and chest, and razor burn all over his pale skin. There were even red marks here and there on his body that will likely become small bruises, from Blaine’s hands. 

Kurt looked down at his chest, and laughed. He looked over at Blaine, laughing. “You aren’t much better, honey.” 

Blaine could imagine his hair was a total mess; from the way Kurt seemed to love his curls and yanking on them, which Blaine loved too. He would never put gel in his hair again, if Kurt kept doing that. And he was sure his lips were swollen and his neck covered with marks from Kurt. Maybe not as much razor burn, though. Kurt had more whiskers than he used to, but they weren’t as thick and scratchy as Blaine’s. 

“Can you imagine if we had gotten this carried away back in high school? Burt would have taken one look at you and grounded you for life.” 

Kurt laughed. “Ugh. Don’t mention my Dad while we’re naked in bed. _Please.”_

Blaine ran his hands through his hair. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to have showers and brave the rest of crowd here, just to get some food.” 

“Not necessarily.” Kurt grabbed his phone, rolling off the bed and making a phone call. He talked softly, and fast. Blaine could only catch a word or two. Kurt put the phone back, smiling. “We’ll get some room service in about 20 minutes. Just enough time for a quick shower and to throw some clothes on.” 

“This ‘house’ has room service???” Blaine sat up, incredulous.

“Not normally, no. But I called Elliott and explained the situation. He laughed at me for a minute straight and then said he’d get some food sent up. He’s going to tell everyone I’m not feeling well. Need some bed rest.” 

“And if people notice I’m not around too?” 

“He’s going to say he heard you went back to New York this morning. So lay low.” 

Blaine’s brows dipped. “Are we going to have to keep things a secret forever?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, just this weekend, we can keep things between us. Everyone knows we are roommates, after all.” He headed to the bathroom. “I’ll take a quick shower, and when I’m done, I’ll find some clothes that will fit you.” 

***

Blaine laid back on the bed, still shocked at the last 12 hours. He’d been on the beach, alone, and thinking of moving out of the apartment. And then Kurt appears and so quickly they were back here, hungry, desperate for each other. 

So many times during the night, he awoke to the touch of Kurt’s hands skimming down his back, or kisses along his collarbone, and he needed. He wanted. His body just responded. And it was that way for him too. He’d wake, and look at Kurt sleeping in the moonlight, and couldn’t resist pushing the sheet down to his hip to see the line of his body, stroking fingers over his sternum, and then kissing along his hipbone. Unable to resist the urges. Urges he’d been resisting for weeks. Urges he wasn’t resisting anymore.

Kurt exited the bathroom, in a robe and a towel around his head. “Shower’s all yours.” 

Blaine stood up, walking over to Kurt, smelling his wonderful spicy bath gel, nuzzling into his neck. Kurt batted at his arm, and pushed him away, laughing. 

“Really, Blaine, again…?” Kurt kissed Blaine lightly, smiling, and pushed him playfully towards the bathroom. “The food will be here soon. Shower quick, or I’ll eat it all.” 

That got Blaine moving. 

***

“This is one of my fantasies, you know.” Blaine smiled over at Kurt, while licking the BBQ sauce from his fingers. 

Kurt looked around, his eyes wide, and swallowed his mouthful of coleslaw. “What, pigging out while watching the Kardashians?” 

Reaching over, Blaine grabbed another rib from the platter, and took a big bite, swallowing before he answered. “Not exactly.” He chuckled. “No, back in high school my biggest fantasy was having a full day alone with you, no interruptions. Just goofing around, watching TV like this, eating, sleeping… and having sex as often as we want to.” 

Kurt smiled, taking a big sip of his Arnold Palmer. “I know what you mean. We hardly had an hour alone together back then. Always having to leave our bedroom doors open.” 

“Pass me another corn on the cob.” Blaine held out his plate. When Kurt placed it down, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the butter off each fingertip. 

“Shit, Blaine….” Kurt gasped, pulling his hand away. “Stop, or you’ll get me going again. And I don’t know I can physically handle another round, as tempting as it is.” 

Blaine bumped his shoulder. “I know, I don’t know if I could either. But after wanting to touch you for so long, and not being able to… it’s like I need to make up for all that in one day.” 

“Me too.” Kurt said softly, his eyes on Blaine’s lips. “Insatiable. I finally really know what they mean by it.” 

Blaine swallowed hard, mesmerized by the way Kurt was looking at him. He put down the rib, wiping his fingers off on a napkin. 

“You have some sauce on your face.” Kurt leaned forward, his hand grabbing Blaine’s chin and tilting it up. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt’s face came closer, and then he moaned. Kurt was licking and sucking at a spot near his mouth. “Mmmmm BBQ Blaine.” 

Blaine put their plates back on the cart, and pulled Kurt back onto the bed, so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. The TV blared on, forgotten, as they stared at each other. 

“Did you really mean what you said before? About doing all those things we’ve been dreaming about?” 

Kurt nodded, his eyes steady on Blaine’s. 

“Because…” Blaine hesitated, “… because I have a lot of fantasies about you, Kurt.” 

Kurt’s eyes warmed and he grinned. “Even after the last day? I think we’ve covered a lot of ground.” 

Blaine grinned back, and kissed Kurt lightly. “It’s been amazing, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded, serious again. “But you have some other things in mind?” He thought for a minute, and then nodded. “So do I, actually. You stumbled over one the other day.” 

“Really? What?” Blaine was intrigued.

Biting his lower lip, Kurt closed his eyes for a second, remembering. “When we were getting changed into the Ghostbusters costume at the pub….” 

Blaine smiled. “You have a Ghostbuster fetish? Kinky!” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fine, make fun. I was about to tell you about a naughty fantasy of mine, but you want to crack jokes instead.” 

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head against the mattress. “Tell me, or I’ll kiss it out of you.” Leaning down, he started peppering kisses all over Kurt’s face, until Kurt was laughing hard.

“OK, OK, OK…. I give.” Kurt said breathlessly, pulling against Blaine’s restraining hands, but Blaine held firm. “When you led us into the washroom, the type that is just for one person and has a locking door…. Oh my god. That was totally the beginning of a fantasy I’d had forever about you. And then you started stripping. I almost fell over.” 

Blaine laughed down at Kurt. “Hmmmmm….. if only I’d known what you were thinking then. So, you like the idea of a public washroom?” 

Kurt arched his back a little. “Oh yeah, something about that…” 

“And you kind of triggered one of my fantasies around that time, too.” Blaine replied.

“Really? What did I do?” Kurt looked up at Blaine, loving seeing this sexy, private side of him. Things they’d been too shy to discuss when they were teenagers. 

Blaine lowered his face to Kurt’s neck, hiding his face. “The blindfold, when you took me to the movie in the park.”

“Hmmmm… if only I’d known then as well. I spent about half that movie rock hard.”

Blaine’s head snapped up. “Ah ha! You do have a Ghostbuster fetish after all!” 

Laughing, Kurt again pulled against Blaine’s grip, but it was tight. “Not the Ghostbusters, stupid. It was all your fault. You rolled over onto your stomach and I was staring at your ass for an hour or so.” 

Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt thoroughly. “Thanks for telling me that. And about your other fantasy. I like that we can share things like that. Be open. It doesn’t mean that we have to act on them or anything, unless we are both comfortable.” 

“Speaking of which, are you going to let my hands go, Anderson?” Kurt growled playfully.

Blaine let go, and rolled onto his back. 

Kurt propped himself up on an elbow, pushing Blaine’s curls back off his face. He loved playing with Blaine’s hair, and Blaine closed his eyes, enjoying the touches. “Hmmmm…. So you like blindfolds, and you were just holding me down for awhile… My spidey senses are telling me you got a bit of a thing there. Spill.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt, trying to read his face, looking for negative judgement, but found only a welcoming smile. “OK, but if it’s not your thing, that’s OK. OK?” 

“Wow, three ‘ok’s’ in one sentence. Yes, Blaine. This is a safe space.” 

Blaine let out a deep breath. “I like the idea of dom/sub stuff. But I haven’t really tried much.”

Kurt scrunched his lips to one side. “I haven’t either. But I’d be willing to try it. With you.” 

Leaning towards Kurt, Blaine kissed him hard. “You are so amazing, Kurt.”

“I kind of had other hints about it, Blaine. The way you like it when I pull on your hair, or scratch down your back. And you liked that even back then.” 

Blaine closed his eyes, rolling away.

“What is it? Blaine?” Kurt stroked along Blaine’s arm, concerned. Had he said too much? Kurt nudged him. “Talk to me here, Blaine.” 

Blaine rolled onto his back, draping his arm over his eyes, and spoke softly. “Fuck, Kurt. You just talking about that…” He sighed. “I want you again, right now.” 

After hearing those words from Blaine, that familiar feeling rose up in Kurt also. “Yes, Blaine…. I need you too.”

Blaine uncovered his eyes, looking at Kurt, and Kurt swallowed from that look of heat, of wanting, in them. He loved knowing Blaine needed him like this, loved feeling the desire uncurl inside his own body, even after so many times in the last day. It had never been this intense with anyone else before. Just a look, a touch, and he was ready, wanting, needy.

Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube. “I think we’ll be OK if we get really slippery.”

Blaine nodded, quickly stripping and then undressing Kurt. 

Blaine laughed as Kurt poured a huge dollop of lube into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up a little. He liked that they were comfortable enough to laugh together, and still be so intense sexually.

Kurt moved closer, straddling Blaine’s legs, and coated both of their cocks with all the lube. Blaine moaned at the sensation, getting harder under Kurt’s attentions. 

Loosely holding both of their cocks, Kurt stroked. It felt good, but he wanted more. Leaning forward, he kissed Blaine as they rocked together, finding a rhythm, shifting their hips together for closer contact. Kurt got his cock right alongside Blaine’s, the perfect angle. Moaning, he sped up the slippery thrusts against Blaine.

Blaine’s hands were on Kurt’s ass, following his motions, lost in the sensation as he lifted his hips with each push against each other. He just couldn’t get enough of Kurt, loving the feel of his body over his own, sticky, sweaty, wonderful. 

Hearing Kurt’s moan close to his ear, along with his little gasps of pleasure, Blaine knew he was getting close. His own arousal kicked up a notch.

“Yes, baby, that’s so good…. So good…” Blaine moaned against Kurt’s neck, licking and sucking the skin there. Kurt shifted his hips again, and with a few hard strokes, Blaine was crying out, cumming hard. 

Kurt sat up, still straddling Blaine’s legs, looking down at his body as he grasped his own cock, stroking hard and fast. His eyes were half-closed, taking in the sexy sight of Blaine beneath him, sweaty, breathing heavy, covered with cum and marks from Kurt. 

Closing his eyes tight, Kurt reached his peak, his semen mixing on Blaine’s stomach with his own. Blaine watched avidly, loving seeing Kurt coming undone like that. So fucking sexy.

***

They took a long bath after that, touching each other gently and with affection. They were like a honeymooning couple, too sore to have sex again, but unable to stop touching.

Kurt found clothes for them to wear to bed. When Blaine laughed, Kurt just gave him a warning glare. “It’s either this or you going back to your own room tonight. It will be hard enough to resist you with these clothes on.” 

Blaine put the clothes on, knowing Kurt was right. Kurt nearby was always tempting, but Kurt nearby and naked made it hard to concentrate on breathing.

They fell into an exhausted sleep, cuddled close against each other. 

***  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt awoke to the bed dipping as Blaine rolled out of it. He watched with sleepy eyes as Blaine pulled on shorts, a tank top and his running shoes. Blaine walked over, dropping a soft kiss on Kurt’s cheek before leaving. 

Rolling onto his back, Kurt stretched, feeling delightfully lazy and loving that it was only Saturday morning. They had a whole weekend stretched out before them to enjoy. 

The last couple weeks had been so wonderful. Being with Blaine fully. Waking up together, cuddling and talking. Coming home to each other, cooking dinner, laughing, talking, cuddling more while watching movies or TV. It all felt so easy, comfortable, perfect. And then walking hand in hand to the bedroom at night. It still sent a thrill of anticipation through him every time. 

Kurt’s hand ran down his chest, and he cupped his morning erection, stroking it slowly. And then he got a wonderful idea.

***

Blaine loved the park close to their apartment. It was large enough to for a good run, but not as busy as Central Park. The soft morning light was starting to heat up the day, but it wasn’t too bad yet. Ducks and geese were swimming in the pond, and he laughed at a dog barking at them on the bank, the birds disregarding his threat completely.

His feet hit the ground in a regular beat, and his mind went into a meditative space when he ran. Later, they were going to be hanging out with Elliott, and he wondered if it would feel awkward. Blaine hadn’t seen him much lately at work. Would Elliott be OK with Kurt being with Blaine now? 

The run helped eased his tension and clear his mind though. He walked back into the apartment building, knowing that he needed to trust Kurt’s instinct on this. He knew Elliott far better than Blaine did.

Opening the apartment door, he was surprised when Kurt was standing right there, grabbing his arm and hauling him inside. “Ah… what…?”

Kurt was pushing Blaine against the wall of the entranceway, his mouth silencing Blaine with a deep, hard kiss. Blaine’s hands came up, grabbing Kurt’s shoulders, finding him wearing only a bathrobe, returning the kiss. Kurt’s hands were busy, sliding up under his tank top, peeling the fabric away from his sweaty skin, and soon pulling the shirt off Blaine, licking along his collarbone. Blaine could only moan, caught up in the heat in Kurt’s eyes. 

Turning Blaine around, Kurt pushed him against the wall again, pressing his body along the back of Blaine’s, grinding his erect cock against Blaine’s ass as he bit the nape of his neck. 

“Fuck, Kurt….” Blaine groaned, pushing his hips back to feel Kurt press harder against him.

Then, Kurt was on his knees, pulling Blaine’s shorts off, letting his hands slide up his strong thighs, kissing the sweaty, hair roughened skin. Grabbing Blaine’s ass, he pushed his face right between his legs. It was dirty, sweaty, sexy, and Kurt couldn’t get enough. He’d had this fantasy every time Blaine had come back from his run, looking sexy and sweaty, in need of a shave. Reaching around, he grabbed Blaine’s cock, loving how hard it was and the way he moaned, his knees giving a little at the sensation. 

Turning Blaine around again, Kurt kept stroking his cock, looking up at him, loving the darkness of his hazel eyes, his sweaty body, messy hair, five o’clock shadow. So fucking sexy. Kissing the head of his cock once, Kurt let go, and slipped the thick bathrobe off, spreading it out on the floor. He grabbed a condom from the pocket, and held it up to Blaine.

“Would you fuck me, Blaine? I really need you…” Turning around, he dropped on all fours, sticking his ass out. 

Behind him, he could hear the sound of the condom package tearing open, and Blaine’s soft moan, before he dropped to his knees behind Kurt, running his hand down Kurt’s bare back. “Fuck, Kurt…. You are all ready for me, aren’t you…” Blaine’s finger was rubbing over Kurt’s lubed ass.

“Yes, I was thinking of your hot, sweaty body as you were running. I was prepping myself, picturing your cock, imaging you fucking me…”

Kurt moaned as Blaine pushed into his ass, holding still, wanting it all. Dropping his head down to the floor, he felt totally exposed, totally available to Blaine. After giving Kurt time to adjust, Blaine held Kurt’s hips, his strokes slow, steady, deep. They both wanted it to last. This angle was perfect, Blaine rubbing against the best spot inside Kurt, making his cock twitch at the sensation. 

Soon, they were both sweaty, and Blaine’s hands were on Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him back hard with each snap of his hips, fucking hard and fast. Blaine loved looking down at Kurt’s back, and down to his gorgeous ass, watching as he took Blaine’s cock for stroke after stroke. 

“So fucking beautiful. So good….” Blaine moaned, reaching down to hold Kurt’s cock in his hand, letting him slide back and forth with their thrusts. Kurt gasped, his whole body tensing. Blaine knew he was close, and stroked Kurt’s cock faster, wanting to feel him cum, wanting to feel his ass clench around his cock as his pleasure took him. “Yes, baby, cum for me. Cum for me with my cock up your tight, hot little ass.” 

Kurt moaned, shuddering at Blaine’s words, and a couple strokes later, his back arched. Blaine pushed deep and pulled Kurt up so he was kneeling, kissing his neck while he kept stroking Kurt’s cock. 

“Oh yes…. Fuck Blaine…. Yes…” Kurt shuddered, leaning back against Blaine’s chest when he came. Blaine bit into Kurt’s neck, watching as his cum shot out onto the bathrobe. _So crazy, sexy, beautiful…_

Pushing Kurt forward, Blaine grabbed Kurts’s hips again and within a few thrusts he groaned, finding his peak. 

Blaine laid down on the floor beside Kurt, trying to catch his breath. Kurt smiled over at him, and leaned over to give him a kiss. “I can’t tell you how long I’d had that fantasy.” 

Blaine’s eyebrows arched. “Really?”

Kurt nodded. “Oh yeah… I guess it’s a variation of the dirty guy fantasy. You know, like the sweaty dirty mechanic or the sweaty smoke-smudged fireman.” 

Blaine laughed. “And you used to work at your Dad’s auto shop! Are you telling me you were fantasizing about your co-workers the whole time?” 

Scrunching up his face in distaste, Kurt laughed. “Most fantasies don’t hold up to reality. But if I ran into car trouble while on a road trip, and ended up in a dusty, dirty town and the mechanic just happened to be a dusty dirty Charlie Hunnam, looking all dishy like he does on Sons of Anarchy, I might be tempted.”

“Hmmmmm…. Duly noted. Well, you have certainly put a different spin on my running. Now I’ll probably be running with a hard-on, wondering if you will be waiting for me like this when I get home.” 

Kurt got up, offering a hand to Blaine. “It will be fun to surprise you this way, once in a while.” He grabbed the bathrobe off the floor once Blaine stood up. “Go ahead and shower. I’ll start on breakfast and you can finish up while I shower, OK?”

Blaine nodded, smiling as he headed to the bathroom. He had never seen Kurt when he’d worked in the auto shop, and tried to imagine a dirty mechanic version of Kurt. Dirty, sweaty, in grease stained overalls, and maybe a bandana covering his hair. 

Stepping into the hot shower, Blaine thought maybe he’d have to convince Kurt to reenact that sometime…

***

“Are you sure this is OK? I’ve heard this place is crazy expensive, Kurt.” Blaine held open the door as Kurt walked through.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, grabbing his hand. “Oh relax. Elliott loves having people to do this kind of stuff with. Plus it will be good for you two to hang out together outside of work.”

Blaine laughed. “Three gay men hanging out together in a steam room. Sounds like a really great way to get to know each other better.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh come on, he’s probably already waiting for us.” Kurt pulled Blaine along. Blaine still couldn’t get over being able to hold hands with Kurt wherever they went. It didn’t even get a second look in New York. There were times he didn’t miss the Midwest at all.

The spa was dimly lit, with a warm glow. Everything was tan, warm browns, high ceilings and old world charm. Blaine felt like he had stepped into the past. 

Sitting in the lobby on a tan leather sofa, Elliott sat in one of his dress down outfits. Faded jeans with tears in both knees, a black hoodie, and a black baseball cap with a small white icon on the front. When Blaine looked closer, he realized it was a little icon of the Blues Brothers. He looked like a regular young guy you’d walk past on the street everyday. 

Elliott jumped up, giving Kurt a hug hello. Turning to Blaine, there was only a moment’s hesitation, and he was giving Blaine a quick hug also. Blaine’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Before this, he and Elliott had only had a friendly working relationship for the past few months, and only shaken hands. The other surprising thing was how big he was, not only in height but also in the width of his shoulders. The guy was almost a half-foot taller than Blaine. 

“This is going to be so awesome! I’ve been reading the brochure!” Elliott was smiling widely, sitting down again and waving the guys into the other chairs.

Kurt nodded his head. “I read about it in Vogue ages ago. Never had a chance to come before.” 

Elliott opened the brochure again. “Listen to this… you can choose to soak in a tub of red wine, cava, milk or citrus.”

“What is cava?” Blaine asked, trying to imagine if he’d like to soak in any of those things. It sounded more like a marinade for chicken.

“It’s a sparkling Spanish wine.” Elliott said, his nose buried back into the brochure. “Then there’s a 90 minute massage and you can pick between one with warm candle wax and essential oils, followed by ‘a relaxing facial massage using the techniques of oriental sticks’.”

“Hot wax and being poked with chopsticks.” Blaine summarized, earning a glare from Kurt.

“Or they exfoliate you with a mixture of grape seeds, grape oil and brown sugar, followed by a grape seed body wrap, and then a massage with grape body butter.”

“Sounds kind of like making dolmades, you know those little Greek rolls made out of grape leaves, rice and olive oil.” Blaine rubbed his stomach.

“And then you get to try out all the pools… they go from 46 F to 102 F.” 

Kurt turned to Blaine. “So, do you want the warm candle wax and sticks, or the grape one?” 

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. “The grape one, I think.” Probably because he was feeling a bit hungry, and was craving greek food.

“I’m going to try the soak in red wine.” Elliott put the brochure in his pocket. 

Kurt put his hand on E’s arm. “I’ve always wanted to try a milk bath since I heard Cleopatra used to do them.” 

Within minutes, they were whisked into the spa interior by attentive staff. The luxurious spa wasn’t that large, and only fit about 20 customers at a time. The brightly lit pools glowed in the centre of the large space, with curtained areas with massage tables disbursed around the parameter. Curtains and dramatic soft lighting made it seem like stepping into an ancient bath in Rome or Constantinople. 

Separating for their treatments, Blaine didn’t see them again until them were done, and they had 90 minutes to try the famous thermal bath experience. The staff explained the roman baths, from the hottest Caldarium to the Frigidarium. After experimenting with all of them, Blaine liked the Flotarium best, feeling very buoyant in the salt water. 

Kurt joined him in there, floating on their backs and staring at the high ceilings. Blaine felt very serene, very at peace.

That is, until a wave of water splashed over his face. Blaine rolled over, easily standing in the shallow pool, looking around to find a smirking Elliott nearby in the pool. 

Elliott shrugged. “I couldn’t help it! You looked like two happy otters, floating on your backs, holding hands.” 

Kurt laughed, looking down at his chest. “I’m hardly an otter. Blaine maybe.” 

Blaine looked down, and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess.” Nodding over at Kurt, he said, ”You used to be a twink, and now you are a twunk.” 

Elliott held out his fist towards Blaine, and he bumped it, while Kurt gave them his best bitch face. 

Getting out of the pool, Elliott grabbed a towel, rubbing it over his wet skin. “Hey guys, what would you call me?” 

Blaine and Kurt looked up at Elliott from where they leaned against the side of the pool. From this vantage point, Elliott looked even taller than his 6’1 height. His black bathing suit was more like black boxer briefs, and fit him pretty snugly. He had moderate amounts of body hair; his chest hair man-scaped so there wasn’t too much. Lightly tanned and muscular, there wasn’t much wrong with the vision before them. 

Blaine whistled. “I’ll call you whatever you want me to call you, darling, as long as you call me.” 

Kurt laughed along with Blaine, as Elliott mockingly fanned his face and batted his eyelashes, and then kept them laughing with some cheeky body builder poses. 

Once changed back into their street clothes, they paused outside the building. 

Blaine looked over at a nearby restaurant. “Is it just me, or is everyone starving?” 

Elliott groaned. “Oh yes, so, so hungry. I sat in a wine bath, and then had food rubbed all over my skin for a few hours.” 

“OK, I’m good for anything, but not anything too cream-based. I’ve had enough of milky stuff for the day.” Kurt looked around, trying to think of nearby restaurants he liked. “Oh, how about Arusha? Do you guys like Ethiopian food?”

“Hey, I didn’t know that they had food in Ethiopia.” Blaine quipped. 

“This will be a quick meal. I’ll just order two empty plates and we can leave.” Elliott was quick to finish the quote, and they grinned at each other.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and led the way to the restaurant. Partway through the meal, he was wondering what he was thinking, getting them together. They were like two teenage boys; thinking their jokes were hilarious, making bad puns out of the food names of the flat sourdough bread, injera, and the spicy stew, wot. 

Plus, the food was eaten without utensils. Instead, you would tear off pieces of injera and scoop the food up with it, and eating both together. After a few beers, they weren’t as coordinated using the injera and both had stew doting their shirts.

“Wot is on your shirt, Elliott.” Blaine pointed at Elliott’s shirt.

Elliott pointed right back. “No, wot’s on your shirt.”

Abbott and Costello were rolling over in their graves.

“Seriously though, did you try out the Frigidarium? 50 F, and you can only stay a max of 10 minutes.” Kurt tried to get an actual conversation going. 

“I only lasted a minute. The staff kicked me out because I’m so hot, they couldn’t keep the pool the right temperature.” Elliott smirked. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, touching his finger to Elliott’s arm and making a sizzling noise.

Blaine smiled. “I was in there for about five minutes, really trying to get the experience. I don’t think my balls will ever be the same. And that’s after being in the Boilatarium afterwards.” 

“Caldarium.” Kurt corrected. “Well, how about we go home and I’ll see if I can help you at all with that.” Leaning over, he nudged his shoulder against Blaine’s.

“Sheesh! All this PDA, guys! Hand holding in pools and now shoulder rubbing in restaurants. Perverts.” Elliott smiled as he pushed his chair back, and stood up. “Thanks for the dinner. Quite tasty.”

Kurt gave him a light hug, trying to keep his shirt from getting wot on it from Elliott’s. “Thanks for the fantastic spa day. That place was gorgeous.” 

Blaine wasn’t as tentative, giving Elliott had hard hug, with alcohol-enhanced friendliness.

Elliott smiled over at Kurt, patting Blaine’s back. “See, your boy Blaine knows how to give a real hug. None of that namby-pamby shit like you were just dishing out.” 

“Sorry, but I love my Alexander McQueen shirt more than I love you, Elliott. I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile now.” Kurt smiled as he grabbed Blaine’s arm, pulling him towards the exit. 

Elliott’s driver was waiting at the curb, and Kurt watched with affection as Elliott clambered into the vehicle. It had been a good day, and he was glad these two important men in his life got along so well. 

***

In the apartment, Blaine was kissing the back of Kurt’s neck before he could even get his shoes off. “I want to touch and taste every inch of your skin, Kurt. I want to feel how silky smooth it is from the treatments today…” 

Kurt moaned, pushing back against Blaine. Blaine grabbed his hips, grinding his half-hard cock against Kurt’s ass, and then reaching around to cup Kurt, running his hands along the zipper of his jeans. 

“Oh, fuck, yes….” Kurt ‘s hands went back to dig into Blaine’s curls, loving the feel of his mouth on his skin. 

Blaine pushed them forward, guiding them to the bedroom. Once there, he undressed Kurt slowly and laid him on the bed, reverently. Then he slowly stripped, and stood before Kurt naked, gorgeous. Kurt’s eyes glittered as he took in the view.

Crawling onto the bed, Blaine dipped his head down to kiss Kurt firmly. Lifting up, he gazed down into his eyes. “Kurt, tonight I’d like to try something a little different, if you are up for it. Please be honest.” 

Kurt nodded, smiling. “You have me intrigued, Mr. Anderson. Tell me more.” 

Blaine’s eyes took on a darker look. “Kurt, I want to blindfold you, and tie you up. Nothing painful, I promise…. No whips and chains. Would that be OK?”

Looking at Blaine’s eager expression, knowing that this was a big fantasy of his, Kurt nodded. “Yes, Blaine. I trust you. But should we have a safe word, just in case things get a little too intense?”

Blaine sat down on the bed, taking Kurt’s hand in his, stroking along the smooth skin. “Yes. A common way is to use colors, like green means good, yellow means slow down and red means stop. Or we could use other words if you want.” 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt let it out slowly. He’d never done anything like this with a previous lover, and it was scary, but also exciting. He nodded. “The colors will work, I think.” 

Blaine jumped off the bed. “I’ll be back in a second.” He raced back to his bedroom, rummaging around a little, and then came back with a small black plastic bag. 

Pulling a black satin blindfold out of the bag, Blaine walked over to the bed. “Let’s get this on you first.” Kurt lifted his head off the bed, and Blaine tied it snugly, making sure Kurt couldn’t see anything. 

“Comfortable, Kurt?” Blaine’s voice was soft, but with a growly edge to it that pinged the arousal inside Kurt. 

“Yes.” Kurt licked his lips. 

Kurt listened as Blaine moved around the room, trying to identify the small sounds. He found the wait exciting, anticipation growing. 

“Roll over onto your stomach, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice came from surprisingly close by. Kurt rolled over, centering himself facedown on the bed. Blaine reached over, moving the pillows out of the way. 

Blaine’s hand took Kurt’s left hand, stretching his arm out towards the corner of the bed. Kurt felt something wrapping around his wrist, and the sound of a buckle being fastened. Blaine moved around to the other side of the bed, and repeated it with his other wrist. 

The headboard was wrought iron, with many sturdy spindles. Blaine had always appreciated the many possibilities of it, and tonight he was able to easily attach a cord from Kurt’s wrist cuff and the other end of the cord to the headboard. Soon, the other side was attached as well, spreading out Kurt perfectly.

“Still comfortable?” Blaine rested a hand on Kurt’s back gently, looking down at his face, half hidden by the mask. It was erotic having Kurt in the mask, but Blaine missed being able to see his expressive eyes. But he could tell it was working for Kurt for now, so he left it on. 

“Yes. Hmmm… Am I supposed to call you Master or Sir or something like that?” Kurt grinned.

“No, unless you want to.” Blaine playful spanked Kurt’s ass once, making him jump. “Are you still green? Everything OK so far?”

Kurt pondered a minute. “Yes. It’s green.” His voice was soft.

Blaine went back to his bag of tricks, and pulled out a couple items. 

Getting back onto the bed, he knelt beside Kurt. Teasingly, he made sweeping motions over Kurt’s back, watching as Kurt shuddered at the sensation.

“Mmmmm… is that a feather?” Kurt asked, a little breathless.

Blaine smiled. “It’s a little feather applicator. I’m putting some honey dust on your skin.” 

Playing around with different strokes, Blaine tickled the applicator down Kurt’s spine, along his ribs, up the backs of his legs, along his arms. Kurt never knew where he was going to stroke next, and was finding his skin was tingling with sensation, more sensitive than normal. Like every nerve ending was waking up. 

“I think that’s enough honey dust for now. I’ve gotten it all over you. I better clean it up…” Blaine said softly.

And then his lips were kissing and licking along Kurt’s arm, tracing over his shoulders, down the other arm. Exploring down his back, and up Kurt’s legs. Slow, thorough, such light little kisses and licks against his skin. 

Kurt was moaning, grinding against the mattress, his breath coming in little pants. Being blindfolded and restrained just made it hotter, delicious torture. He couldn’t tell where Blaine would lick and touch next, and he was totally at his mercy. 

Blaine spent a long time on Kurt’s ass. Running his hands over the roundness of each cheek, playing along the crack of his ass, and slipping light fingertips over his taint and around his asshole. He grabbed the feather applicator, swirled it over his skin, and traced the patterns with those little kisses and licks. 

“So beautiful, Kurt. Your skin is like silk. Maybe Cleopatra was onto something with her milk baths.” Blaine’s voice was a little raspy. 

Kurt could only moan. He’d never felt so aroused, every nerve ending tingling. 

“Let’s turn you over.” Blaine reached up, undoing the attachments to the headboard. With gentle hands, he rolled Kurt over, and kissed him. Kurt returned the kiss eagerly, so aroused, pressing his body up against Blaine’s. 

Blaine chuckled. “Slow down, Kurt.” He reattached the cords, so Kurt was spread again. Blaine put a pillow below his head. 

“Comfortable? Still green?” 

“Yes, yes….” Kurt’s voice was a little rough. 

Blaine smiled, and proceeded with dusting swirling patterns over Kurt’s beautiful alabaster skin, knowing he was going to be sucking and kissing all these places soon. He took his time, appreciating the way Kurt’s collarbone jutted out, the curve of his shoulder, the edge of his ribcage, the inside of his knee. 

By the time he had retraced the patterns with his mouth, Kurt was a writhing, moaning mess. Blaine smiled down, admiring how Kurt’s skin flushed with arousal. 

Undoing the blindfold, Blaine looked down into Kurt’s eyes, loving to see the heat there. 

“Is it OK if I suck you off now?” Blaine asked, taking a couple pillows and making sure Kurt was propped up comfortably.

“Fuck yes… Blaine…” Kurt moaned, arching his back, pulling against the restraints. 

“Still green?” Blaine eyed the restraints, wanting to keep them on Kurt, but willing to take them off if Kurt was uncomfortable.

Kurt blinked, wrapping his hands around the cords attached to his wrist cuffs. “Yes.”

Blaine’s breath caught at that erotic sight. Seeing Kurt holding onto the restraints, accepting them. “Fuck, Kurt, you look so beautiful, so sexy, like this.”

Lying between Kurt’s legs, Blaine stroked his hands up and down his inner thighs, loving the feel of his smooth skin, the light leg hair, and his muscles. Kurt spread his legs, giving Blaine full access, watching his every move. Kissing and nibbling, Blaine worked from one knee and up along Kurt’s inner thigh, until his face was in his leg crease, Kurt’s cock pressed against his cheek. 

Kurt groaned in complaint when Blaine moved down to repeat this, starting with his other knee. This time, when he reached the top of Kurt’s leg, Blaine laid his cheek against Kurt’s hip, and wrapped his hand around his cock. Blaine stroked him slowly, rubbing the precum all over the head, making it shiny and slick. His skin was even silkier here, covering such hardness and heat. Blaine moved closer to lick the skin at the base, and his fingers continued their slow, teasing exploration. 

Kurt’s hips lifted, and he groaned. “Please, Blaine… I need more…” 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, seeing his flushed skin, the need in his expression. It was so exciting, having Kurt like this. 

Kissing up the side of Kurt’s cock, Blaine let the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking, loving his taste. Slowly, he lowered his mouth, taking Kurt’s thick cock deeper and deeper, feeling him slide along his tongue and to the back of his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he took Kurt deeper still, pushing down until his mouth was at the base, Kurt’s cock fully in his mouth and throat. 

“Shit, Blaine….” Kurt whimpered, his hips lifting. 

Easing back, Blaine took Kurt’s cock in shallower, faster strokes, his fingers encircling the base and stroking with his mouth. It was a rhythm he knew Kurt liked, and he was soon following the motions with his hips, moaning loudly. 

But when Kurt got close, Blaine pulled back, stroking Kurt’s saliva-slick cock with his hand, and going down to lick over his balls, opening his mouth wide to suck one into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue. He played with the other similarly.

When Kurt had cooled down a little, Blaine went back to sucking Kurt, hard and deep, getting him gyrating on the mattress, until again Blaine pulled back, this time pushing Kurt’s legs upwards. Kurt jumped when he felt Blaine kissed around his taint and his ass, moaning and twisting to give him the best access possible. 

When Blaine returned to sucking Kurt’s cock in that incredible rhythm, Kurt was moaning steadily, his hips jumping with each flick of his tongue. He was a toy in the hands of Blaine, and loving every second of it. 

Blaine then surprised Kurt by stopping, and crawling up the bed to undo the cords from the headboard, and then undoing Kurt’s wrist cuffs. He rubbed Kurt’s wrists, but they were in good shape. 

Getting off the bed, Blaine pulled Kurt to stand beside him. Kurt was totally confused, still so aroused. 

Blaine sunk to his knees in front of Kurt, looking up at him, his eyes very dark. “Kurt, will you fuck my mouth? Use me?” 

Kurt’s eyes widened at the request, and then he nodded, understanding. Shifting his feet to a stable position, he reached out, sinking his fingers into Blaine’s curls. “Open your mouth, Blaine.” 

Blaine leaned forward, taking Kurt into his mouth, looking up at Kurt as he did so, his eyes full of desire. Kurt clenched his hands in Blaine’s hair, giving it a little tug, and he could feel Blaine’s moan around his cock. His hands went to Kurt’s ass, sucking Kurt even deeper. 

Tilting Blaine’s head up a little, Kurt pushed his cock in deeper with each thrust, knowing what Blaine wanted. With each thrust, he pushed in deeper, harder, and Blaine took it all. 

“Stroke yourself. I want you to come with me.” Kurt ordered, tugging on Blaine’s curls again. One of Blaine’s hands fell from his ass, and soon he was stroking his cock. 

Kurt’s eyes closed, as he got closer. Blaine’s mouth was incredible, sucking his cock so hard and so deep every time. And he could tell Blaine loved this, loved being on his knees. It was so hot. 

“Such a good little cocksucker.” Kurt moaned, pushing deep. “Going to give you such a mouthful of cum.” And the look of pleasure on Blaine’s face pushed Kurt over the edge, moaning as he shot again and again, helpless against the strong sensations, his hands clenching in Blaine’s hair. 

He fell back against the bed, panting. Blaine joined him a second later, smiling. 

“Holy shit, Blaine.” It was all Kurt could say, closing his eyes. He thought they had gone to extreme places together that day they spent in the Hamptons, but this had been even more intense. So dirty, but so wonderful. He never thought bow-tie wearing Blaine could have such a naughty side. His high school self would be scandalized. 

Blaine rolled to his side, looking down at Kurt with affectionate eyes. “Was it too much? Did I freak you out?” 

“I loved it. Really.” Kurt leaned over to give Blaine a slow kiss, one to show how connected he felt to Blaine. “It was so fucking hot.” 

He’d always wanted to try more adventurous things with previous lovers, but never felt comfortable enough, or that they were on the same page. It would have just been awkward and unfulfilling. But maybe knowing Blaine for so long, it made it easier to understand the unspoken things. It just worked. 

Blaine smiled again, kissing Kurt happily. “You looked amazing in those cuffs. I almost came from that alone. It’s a long time fantasy.” 

Snuggling close, Kurt confessed, “I love being able to play like this with you. Let’s try out other fantasies. They might not work out as spectacularly as this one did, but it’s so fun to try.” 

Blaine stretched, looking completely amazing. “I’m so glad tomorrow’s Sunday. Today was exhausting.” 

Kurt laughed, nudging against Blaine. “We had sex, got massaged, splashed around in some pools, and had sex again. Yeah, poor, poor us!” 

“Ahhhhhh, it’s so much work, keeping you sexually satisfied.” Blaine moaned, until Kurt pushed him hard. 

“Go get me some ice water with two slices of lemon in it.” Kurt said imperiously. 

Blaine hopped out of bed, bowing mockingly, before he disappeared out the bedroom door. When he appeared a few minutes later with two glasses of water, with lemon, Kurt burst out laughing. 

“You are a nut.” Kurt said as he took one of the glasses and cuddled with Blaine against the headboard as they drank their water. 

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:  
*** Aire Ancient Baths in New York. (Big gun battle scene from _John Wick_ movie was filmed there). Great pictures on their website [here.](http://www.ancientbathsny.com/)

-Ethiopian Cuisine: All sorts of great info about injera and wot (sometimes spelled 'wat') [here.](https://migrationology.com/ethiopian-food-guide/)


	11. Chapter 11

“Where is this place?” Blaine asked, as he tried to keep up with Kurt’s long-legged New York stride. 

Kurt was obviously excited, pulling on Blaine’s hand, urging him along. “The next block, I think.” 

“So, you said it’s like a choose-your-own-adventure type of thing? So Macbeth could end up not beheaded if I go through a different doorway?” 

Kurt sighed dramatically. “Way to spoil the ending! No, from what I’ve read, it follows the Macbeth story with film noir elements, but they aren’t speaking the lines.” 

Blaine groaned. “What are you getting me into, here?” He was only half-joking. Kurt had always been more up on his Shakespeare and theatre.

“You’ll be fine. We’ll likely get split up and it will be fun to talk about our experiences later.”

Nodding, Blaine stood with Kurt around the crowd outside the building. “Remind me of the basic story of Macbeth. He’s the one who lusts after his mother and sees his dead father’s ghost, right?” 

Leaning over, Kurt gave him a quick kiss. “No, that’s Hamlet. This one has witches foretelling that Macbeth will be king. Lady Macbeth is all for it, and convinces him to kill the king. Things get very bloody, lots of battles. Lady M goes a bit nuts. Macbeth gets it. It’s really about ambition and murder and guilt.”

“Mmmmm sounds delightful.” Blaine snuggled up to Kurt, glad that the heat wave had ended and it was just a pleasant summer night. Kurt looked fantastic, in deep grey pants with a bit of a pinstripe, a teal dress shirt, and a tie that brought it all together. Even if this seemed like it might be a little out of Blaine’s comfort zone, he loved being the one Kurt was sharing the experience with. It was great seeing the excitement in Kurt’s expression as he bought their tickets. 

“OK, here’s a playing card for you. When you’ve had enough, there’s a restaurant on the roof-top. Just go hang out there, and have a drink. It’s hard to say how long this will take.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand as they entered, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Pretty soon they were squished into a small room, and donning shiny hard white masks with a duckbill shape on the lower part of the face. Blaine almost made a comment to Kurt that he felt like he was a cross between the Phantom of the Opera and Scrooge McDuck, but he didn’t want to spoil the mood by cracking jokes. It was live theatre, and the performers deserved his respectful attention, as he appreciated when he had performed.

Guided by the staff and following the other masked audience members, they found themselves on another floor of the building. It reminded Blaine a little of the movie Eyes Wide Shut, with masked people watching the performers who were so close, instead of being on a stage. Following Kurt through an empty doorway, they found themselves in a hospital area, with rows of empty white cots and old fashioned style medical tools, crosses above each bed. The amount of detail was amazing. 

Kurt touched Blaine’s arm, pointing into a hallway and walked that way quickly. A pregnant woman in a floral dress was rushing by, and Kurt followed her. When Blaine caught up, he could see the woman emptying a suitcase and looking distressed. Kurt was soon tugging on Blaine’s hand, and Blaine struggled to keep up as Kurt sprinted up a staircase. He must have seen something interesting to follow. 

On the next floor, there were a lot more masked people milling around, and Blaine lost Kurt amongst them. It was hard to find him, with so many small rooms on each floor, and the white masks obscuring their features. Blaine gave up soon, remembering that Kurt warned they would likely get separated. 

Wandering, following some of the spectators who seemed to know what they were doing, he found himself in an area full of trees. A nurse grabbed one of the masked people, pulling him into a small hut. Blaine found himself trying to peer through the cracks along with everyone else, trying to see what was going on. It was all so strange and wonderful. The room strangely did feel like being outside, with a cool breeze coming between the trees and the sound of crickets. Soon, he was swept along, the characters a blur of dance, and intense scenes. 

It was hard to judge time, as the play cycled several times each night, allowing people to watch different scenes if they wanted. When Blaine had the feeling of having enough, he went to the rooftop restaurant, and Kurt was already there. 

Jumping up, Kurt gave him a hug and drew him into the chair close to his, snuggling close in the cool evening air. “Wasn’t that fantastic? My mind is still whirling, trying to fit the images and pieces together.” 

Blaine nodded, sliding his hand under the hem of Kurt’s shirt to feel his bare skin along his lower back. A simple little caress with no big intent, but an intimate touch he loved being allowed to do. Kurt shivered under his hand, but not with cold. “I loved it, Kurt. Such an amazing experience! The energy of those performers, running up and down the stairs, all that dancing and intense emotions. I’m in awe of their talent.”

The waiter came, and Blaine ordered some wine and tapas for them to nibble on. As they talked, sharing their experiences, Kurt ran his hand distractingly along the inner seam of Blaine’s pants, under the table. It was dark, with only candles flickering on the tables, small twinkling strings of lights and the city lights around them.

“I followed the boy witch for a little while. He was so beautiful and interesting.” 

Blaine leaned closer, nuzzling against the side of Kurt’s neck to kiss below his ear. He whispered softly, “So, you spent the evening following an attractive man around.” 

Kurt laughed, and Blaine smiled against his skin, loving hearing the sound. “Well, there was a fair bit of nudity and simulated sex going on. I was playing the odds.” 

The waiter came with their food, and Kurt grabbed one of the mini tarts, looking down at Blaine. “Open up, you need to try one of these brie tarts.” 

Obediently, Blaine opened up, and took a gentle bite into the pastry. Kurt popped the other half into his mouth, his eyes mischievous. 

“Mmmm tasty. More please.” Blaine smiled up at Kurt, licking his lips slowly.

Kurt picked up something, rubbing it along Blaine’s lower lip. He opened up and nibbled it from Kurt’s fingers. It was a warm date, wrapped with bacon. Sweet, salty and delicious. 

Returning the favor, Blaine fed Kurt one, his breath hitching when Kurt’s small teeth grazed over his fingertips. Kurt’s quiet moan was accompanied by a half-hooded gaze of his eyes. Blaine’s hand tightened against Kurt’s skin, still just above the waistband on his back. 

Next, Kurt gave him some olives and then some almonds. Blaine closed his eyes, letting Kurt surprise him with each new taste. Somehow, taking each morsel from Kurt’s fingers made it so sensual, and Blaine savored the flavors. 

Kurt kissed his lips lightly. “You look quite content for me to feed you. Perhaps I should get some peeled grapes.” 

“Yes, I should definitely have all my meals this way from now on. I can’t go back to the old way. You’ve spoiled me forever.” Blaine moved closer, pulling Kurt to his side. Sometimes, it felt like he couldn’t get close enough. Usually, touching their legs together under the table, thigh against thigh, was enough in public. 

Kurt smiled, his eyes soft, his expression so intimate. Blaine couldn’t believe that some people found Kurt cool and distant. They didn’t realize Kurt’s shyness and lack of self-confidence at times made him retreat behind a cool, detached expression. It would even become the classic bitch face, if needed. But to those who he knew and really trusted, his walls came down, his eyes so expressive. 

Blaine bit his lip, feeling the urge to talk about forbidden topics. But he didn’t want to chase the mood away by saying too much. Confessing feelings that Kurt wasn’t ready to hear. In the past month, there had been so many times he had wanted to mention plans for the future, or blurt out his feelings. But Kurt had been so weird about it back at the Hamptons, so insistent about only being in the present, having fun. 

Soon, the wine and food was gone. Kurt looked to Blaine with an arched eyebrow. “Should we get dessert to go? I hear they have a divine chocolate mousse.”

Blaine nodded eagerly, images of licking it off Kurt’s pale skin suddenly flashing through his mind. “Sounds like a great idea.” 

In bed, every touch, every kiss was a way Blaine to show how much he cared. How much he treasured this time with Kurt. Somehow, they always seemed like stolen moments to Blaine, and they could vanish at any time. So he savored every second. 

Within a few minutes, they were making out in the back of a taxi, speeding back to their apartment, with a take out bag of chocolate mousse clutched tightly in Blaine’s hand.

***

“Please drink some of this. It’s so huge!” Blaine pushed the big glass towards Kurt, laughing.

Kurt pulled it closer, taking a long sip of the margarita. It was the perfect combination of sweet and tangy with lime, with a heavy kick of tequila. The perfect drink for a hot day. 

They were sitting in an outdoor patio, under a big umbrella, watching the crowds walk by. For dinner, they had indulged in some tasty soft tacos, full of grilled chicken, avocado and fresh salsa. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?” Kurt smiled at Blaine, as he took another sip from the glass. 

Blaine chuckled. “Yup. So drink up, my pretty.”

Kurt looked pleased at the compliment, and took another sip before pushing the glass back to Blaine. “That is one strong cocktail, senor.”

Blaine finished the last couple sips, and stood up. “Shall we go, my good man?”, holding out his hand towards Kurt with flourish. 

Kurt placed his hand in Blaine’s, letting him pull him to standing, so they were quite close. Kurt didn’t resist giving Blaine a little kiss, surprising Blaine since he wasn’t usually into much PDA. “So, what else do you have planned for this lovely summer night?” 

Pulling Kurt’s hand along, Blaine set off down the street. “It’s not far from here.”

“Mr. Anderson, you didn’t answer my question.” Kurt chuckled, but loving that Blaine had planned everything tonight, and wanted to surprise Kurt. 

Blaine just smiled, and stroked his thumb against the back of Kurt’s. Even that little touch sent sparks of awareness along Kurt’s skin. 

A couple blocks later, the crowd was getting thicker, and latin music was starting to get louder. Turning a corner, there was a whole crowd out on the street, dancing. 

“Blaine, what is this?” Kurt looked around, charmed by the view of so many people dancing to the latin beat. 

Putting his arm around Kurt’s waist, he pulled him close. “It’s hard to get a real Fame experience, but this comes pretty close, I think. People dancing together on the streets of New York. They call it Sunset Salsa.”

Kurt smiled, looking around with awe at New Yorkers of all ages shaking their hips to the beat. This was great. 

There was an instructor going over the steps, and Blaine pulled Kurt closer so they could see her better. “Forward left, now back with the right…. 1, 2 ,3 ….5, 6 ,7…”

The huge margarita was both a help and a hindrance. It made them both uninhibited enough to jump in and try the steps, but it didn’t really help with picking up the moves very well, resulting in both of them laughing a lot as they screwed up. 

The lesson part of the evening ended, and the music was turned up even louder, and everyone was just dancing everywhere. There was a wonderful energy to it, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Kurt picked it up a little faster than Blaine, with all the dance training he’d had. “Blaine, how about you stand behind me, hold onto my hips, and follow my steps? We’ll take it slow.” 

“Mmmmm, I love your hips.” Blaine grabbed hold, and laughed as Kurt wiggled his hips in his grasp. 

They fell into step, and after a song, Kurt turned around and draped his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, facing him. Other dancers around them were doing more elaborate steps, but just doing the basic steps together, more or less following the beat, made them both smile in satisfaction. 

Blaine leaned forward. “I’m going to go find a washroom. Be back soon, OK?” 

Kurt gave him a little kiss. “OK, see you in a bit.” 

Looking around, Kurt noticed that there were a lot of people dancing on their own, so he didn’t feel strange dancing solo. It was a great, welcoming crowd, with such a different feeling from the meat market in the clubs. 

Blaine was working his way back, and paused, looking for Kurt in the crowd. Spotting him, he took a minute to admire him from the distance. Wearing a grey short sleeve t-shirt, a medium blue fitted vest, and black skinny jeans, Kurt looked attractive as ever. The latin moves suited Kurt well, as he’d always been so good with his hips. Blaine found his face was even more attractive now than back in high school. His features were more chiseled now, his cheekbones more prominent. 

He was gorgeous and Blaine felt so lucky that he’d be taking him home tonight. 

But as he watched Kurt, he noticed a tall man move up behind him, grabbing his hips and dancing behind Kurt. 

Kurt was lost in the music, really getting into the rhythm. He felt hands on his hips, and assumed it was Blaine. Putting his hands over the hands on his hips, he playfully let his hips movements be more exaggerated. 

Blaine didn’t even realize that he’d moved through the crowd, but he was just there, right in front of Kurt, in seconds. Grabbing Kurt’s arm, he pulled Kurt to his side. Kurt’s expression was of complete surprise, and turned to look at the other man. He was about six feet tall, with short black hair and dark eyes, and quite attractive. 

Kurt’s head whipped back to Blaine, and he was shocked to find Blaine’s eyes locked with the other man’s, a challenging stare, intense, possessive. It was fucking hot. 

After many heartbeats, the other guy shrugged and turned away, soon lost in the crowd.

Blaine looked at Kurt then, his eyes still dark and intense, and he grabbed the back of Kurt’s head, pulling him in for a hot, hard kiss that had Kurt gasping.

“We are going home. Now.” Blaine growled. 

Kurt nodded, and followed when Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

Blaine stopped, pulled open a door, pulling Kurt through with him. It was a pub, about half full. Blaine continued, pulling Kurt him down the hallway at the back. 

Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine opened the door to the men’s washroom, and pulled Kurt inside. Closing the door, he clicked the lock into place and pushed Kurt against the door. His kisses were hard, hungry and barely gave Kurt a chance to catch his breath. Blaine’s hands were on Kurt’s hips, pulling them close to his. 

After a couple dizzying minutes, Blaine’s hands went down to urge Kurt’s thighs upwards, until he wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist. Turning, Blaine took a couple steps, and sat Kurt on the edge of the counter, continuing the onslaught on Kurt’s mouth.

Blaine’s mouth moved down to Kurt’s neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there. Kurts’s hands were digging into Blaine’s curls, and he was moaning at the sensation of Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine’s hands went to Kurt’s fly, pushing the fabric out of the way. Kurt’s moans increased, as Blaine began stroking Kurt, his cock already hard and the head wet with precum. 

Blaine stroked fast, bringing Kurt right to the edge. “You like that, don’t you, baby?” He whispered, his voice harsh, his mouth next to Kurt’s ear. 

“Yes, yes, yes….” Kurt moaned, rocking his hips up with Blaine’s strokes. 

“And who do you belong to?” 

Kurt gasped at the question. “Fuck, Blaine… you… you…” 

“That’s right, Kurt. You are mine.” 

Kurt groaned at Blaine’s words, and the way he bit into Kurt’s neck hard. 

“Whose cock is this, Kurt?” Blaine hand circled over the tip of Kurt’s cock, making Kurt shudder.

“Yours, Blaine…. Only yours….” Kurt gasped, and he couldn’t hold back, shaking against Blaine as he came. 

Kurt was still panting as Blaine grabbed a couple paper towels to clean things up, and zipped up Kurt’s pants. Helping Kurt off the counter, Blaine gave Kurt a light kiss and hugged him quickly. 

“We better get going, OK?” Blaine’s voice was softer now.

Kurt nodded. 

They were able to leave the pub without getting any funny looks, much to Blaine’s relief. After a quick cab ride home, they were home and in bed fairly fast. 

Blaine fell asleep, but thoughts swirled around Kurt’s head. 

Blaine acting possessive, and Kurt finding it hot. Exciting. Telling Blaine that he was his. _Was that all just the heat of the moment, or was that something real?_

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:  
***Sleep No More. MacBeth play, in promenade/environmental theatre style. I am going to check this out for sure next time I'm in NYC. A two minute video to give you a glimpse is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k12NZLh_Xvg)

***Sunset Salsa, NYC. A clip from 2016 is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ApeBraFyis)


	12. Chapter 12

"That sounds fantastic, but I have some commitments here. I will have to review things and see if it's workable. Can I call you back by the end of the week?" 

Kurt could hear Blaine voice's in the living room as he closed the front door and took off his shoes. What really caught his attention was the excited tone. It sounded like good news. 

"Great! Great! Thank's so much for considering me for this."

Kurt came into the living room area, and saw Blaine looking out the window, phone to his ear. 

Blaine caught sight of Kurt, and turned towards him, a big smile breaking out on his face. "OK, bye Steve"

Kurt was suddenly in Blaine's arms and being lifted off the floor. "Woah!" Kurt laughed as Blaine set him down, and pulling back, smiling into Kurt's face and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Just got a call from Steve Vitoro..."

Kurt scrunched up his face, trying to place the name. "That name is vaguely familiar."

"He was a Warbler, but he graduated the year before you were at Dalton. Anyways, he's producing an album for a young singer-songwriter and wants me for a couple songs." Blaine let go of Kurt, and danced around, his phone still clutched in his hand. 

Kurt's eyes widened at the news. "A couple songs, in what capacity?"

"Co-song-writing, producing, musician… whatever’s needed. Basically, these are the last two songs for her album and there is pressure to fix them, get them right. The deadline is coming up soon. " Blaine smiled again. 

Kurt tried to match Blaine's enthusiasm, but a coil of fear was unwinding inside him. "What about E's project?"

Blaine nodded, still smiling. "The main recording is done, and the producers are tweaking it. Nothing for me to do for now. Later on, I'll be involved in tour prep." Scrolling through his phone, Blaine smiled again, his excitement so evident. "I'm calling Elliott."

Blaine walked towards his bedroom, one he hadn't slept in for weeks. "Hey Elliott. Blaine. Do you have a minute?" His voice faded as he entered the room. 

Kurt could hear him shuffling papers around, knowing Blaine was trying to find something on the messy desk in there. Shrugging his shoulders, he went into his bedroom to change into more casual clothes. 

What would this mean? For their relationship? Thoughts buzzed around Kurt's head as he undressed, hung up clothes, and slipped on some yoga pants. 

Kurt grabbed his phone, quickly googling Steve Vitoro and seeing a website mentioning his current project, recording at Capitol Records in LA. 

LA. Blaine wanted to go work in LA. 

Kurt sat down on the bed, his tee in his hand. Was this it, then? The end of their New York summer? Kurt shook his head, lying back on the bed and pushing his face into the pillow. It still smelled of Blaine. How soon would he be gone, leaving Kurt clutching his pillow to smell his scent, lonely and missing him?

Sitting up, Kurt rubbed his eyes. No tears. Not yet. Be an adult and find out what's really happening before having a pity party. Kurt steeled himself, finished dressing and checked in the mirror. Luckily his eyes weren't too red. 

Grabbing a bottle of water and his mail, Kurt curled up on the sofa, trying to look casual and normal. See, just a supportive friend who wants to know your plans. Not a man whose heart is starting to tear in half. Again. 

Blaine was soon grabbing a beer and plopped down beside Kurt, resting his hand on Kurt's thigh. His face was glowing. 

"So, tell me more." Kurt put his mail on the coffee table, trying to keep his face and voice normal, not betraying his inner fears. 

"Elliott was totally down with it, and he's actually worked with Steve on his second album. He doesn't see a problem with the scheduling." Blaine smiled again. 

Kurt cursed himself for encouraging Blaine and Elliott's friendship outside of work. Ever since the spa day, Blaine had been going over to Elliott's for video game nights occasionally and Elliott had joined them for dinners out or live music. 

Kurt nodded. "So, you will be in LA? Any idea how long it would take?"

Blaine nodded back. "Yeah, it's right in Hollywood. Not really sure of how long, as the songs are half done and might only need a little polish or may need a total re-working. A couple weeks to a couple months." Blaine shrugged, grabbing his guitar from the nearby stand, and strumming on it softly. 

He was buzzing with energy, his fingers dancing over the frets as he moved into a melody Kurt didn't know. 

Two months!! Kurt still reeled from those words, and the casual way Blaine had said it. The way he didn't seem to even be considering what it would mean to Kurt. To them. 

Kurt considered the possibilities. Blaine would go for the job, it would be short and sweet, and he'd be back before it would affect things here. They'd miss each other, but keep in touch and manage until Blaine was back in New York. 

His mind flipped to the worst case scenario. They both get busy at work, don't keep in contact as well as they should, the job ends up taking longer than it should. And then Blaine, alone on the other side of the country, gets lonely or feels a special connection with someone else...

Kurt scowled, turning his face away, trying not to let tears start. It was just too similar to when he'd moved to New York. They had the best intentions for the long distance relationship, but Blaine cheated. After a month. They were so in love back then, and Kurt never thought in a million years that it would happen. But it did. Blaine felt guilty, and he apologized and apologized. But it had still happened. 

"Hey," Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his arm, and looked up to see Blaine had set his guitar down and was looking at Kurt with concerned eyes. 

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but his emotions welled up, tears streaming down his face. 

Blaine hauled Kurt close, rubbing his back as Kurt sobbed against Blaine's shirt, murmuring soft comforting sounds into his ear. He was bewildered though, unsure what had triggered Kurt. 

When Kurt had calmed, Blaine grabbed some tissues and dried the tears from Kurt's face. His skin was tear streaked, his eyes red and swollen, and he looked about 12. Blaine's heart clenched at his expression, his only desire to take the miserable expression off Kurt's face. 

"Kurt, why don't you go splash your face with cold water, freshen up. I'll make us some Moroccan tea and we will talk this out." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands, still watching his face attentively. "Talk as long as we need to."

Kurt nodded sadly, barely meeting Blaine's eyes. He shuffled off the sofa and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

Blaine shook his head, and got up to make the tea. He boiled the water, and put the green tea, dried spearmint leaves, rose water and honey into the teapot. The fragrant tea was his go-to remedy for colds and any kind of emotional upset. 

He poured out two mugs of tea, and curled back up on the sofa. Kurt came out of the bathroom, his face pale but looking more normal. His eyes were still red and his gaze downcast. 

Blaine leaned back against the arm of the sofa, and opened his arms. Kurt gave a tiny smile and settled onto the sofa, leaning back against Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, giving him a tight hug. Kurt stiffened at first, but after a couple minutes, relaxed back against him, sipping his tea.

"Ok, pass me my cup of tea and talk to me, Kurt. Tell me everything."

Kurt took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I can tell you are excited about this opportunity, Blaine, and I'm happy for you. But I'm scared."

Blaine squeezed his arm around Kurt's waist. "What scares you?"

"Wondering what will happen with us." Kurt said softly, his voice flat. 

Dipping his head down to Kurt's shoulder, he nuzzled against Kurt's neck. "We aren't 18 anymore, Kurt. Can't we figure this out?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, playing with his fingers, and sighed. “I don’t know, Blaine. When I moved to New York, we made skype dates, texted a lot, tried to stay in contact, and it didn’t work. What can we do differently this time?” 

“Well, I think being older will help. Also, this isn’t going to be for so long. A month or two, not a year. Plus, we have more money and control over our lives, we can take turns visiting each other. Can you do your work from LA at all? Or take some vacation time to be out there too?” 

Kurt shrugged. “Maybe. I can check.” He didn’t sound too on board with the ideas. 

Blaine thought for a minute, and then he grabbed Kurt’s chin, turning his face until they had eye contact. “I normally wouldn’t bring up past relationships, but would it ease your worries if I said I had a long distance relationship a few years ago? And we were faithful the whole time.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he tried to digest the information. There was an initial flare of jealousy at the thought of anyone else being with Blaine, even though he knew it was ridiculous. They had both had relationships over the years. Then there was the quick stab of hurt, feeling of being inadequate. Why did he cheat on Kurt, but not in this other relationship? Did he love the other guy more? It really didn’t help with the feelings Kurt was dealing with. Every relationship and situation was too different. 

Kurt moved out of Blaine’s arms, and stood up, looking down at Blaine. “I’m sorry, Blaine. You really need to take this job. I can tell it is an amazing opportunity. Obviously, it’s bringing up some old stuff for me, and I need to work on it, figure out things in my head.” Kurt tried for a supportive smile, but it came out kind of wobbly.

Blaine nodded slowly, his eyes trying to read Kurt’s expression. “OK. But I’m here if you want to talk about this more. Talk it out.” 

***

Kurt decided to take a long, hot bath. Partially to relax and think about things, and partially to get away from Blaine, who was giving him concerned looks every few minutes as they watched TV. 

Sinking down into the fragrant bubbles, Kurt sighed, feeling the tension easing from his shoulders and back. He had his iPod set up to play some Ella Fitzgerald classics. 

Kurt’s thoughts whirled around. Was he being totally irrational about this? Would he feel like this for any relationship, if his partner had to go away for work? So many couples were separated for business trips, and they managed it. Was it just because it was Blaine, and he had cheated before? Was once a cheater, always a cheater true? Blaine was 10 years older now. Would he recognize temptation easier now and back away? 

Well, if Kurt wanted to be in a relationship with Blaine, he would need to face up to this. The nature of their work was sometimes they had to travel. He couldn’t chain Blaine to his side and watch him 24/7. If they were going to stay together, Kurt would have to trust Blaine. 

What other options were there? Kurt knew of some gay couples who had open relationships, but Kurt couldn’t imagine it working for him. Of course, there was always the option of an amicable break-up. And then when Blaine came back to New York, seeing if they wanted to get back together again. No promises made, no expectations. 

Kurt sat up, his heart pounding. If Blaine wanted to come back to New York. Maybe this was all a sign that he wanted to move along. Maybe things had run their course between Kurt and Blaine. Maybe there was more work, more opportunities in LA, and Blaine wanted to be there. Kurt had always stopped Blaine from talking about the future between them. But what if Blaine wasn’t interested in a future together anyways?

He left the bathtub more confused than ever. 

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

“Should we be bad and get dessert?” Blaine reached over and placed his hand over Kurt’s, giving it a squeeze. 

Kurt smiled over at him, giving him a coy look. “Sure, we’ll burn off the calories later in bed.” 

Blaine almost choked on his sip of water at that comment, and gave Kurt a warning look to behave. Kurt simply smirked at Blaine, rubbing his foot up Blaine’s calf. 

Unsure of what to say, Kurt had avoided the topic with Blaine. He encouraged Blaine to take the job, putting on a happy face about it, and didn’t mention his lingering fears and doubts. Blaine, being excited about the job, got involved in wrapping things up in New York as much as he could for the period he’d be away, and wasn’t around the apartment as much. 

This was their last night together, and Kurt was determined to make it a memorable one. He’d dressed in a grey Tom Ford suit for this elegant dinner, and Blaine’s appreciative glances all night made his efforts worth it. He’d give Blaine some great memories to take with him to L.A. Hopefully, it would be enough.

Soon, they were back in the apartment, and Kurt led Blaine to the bedroom. Lighting one candle, he slowly undressed Blaine, worshipping his body with kisses and slow strokes. Memorizing how beautiful Blaine looked with his chin thrown back, exposing his neck for Kurt’s small bites along his skin. Drinking in the gasps of pleasure as Kurt stroked his thick shaft, while his tongue swirled over the head. Digging his fingers into Blaine’s ass, pulling him in completely, wanting to be as close as possible. To feel everything. To stamp it all into his memory. Sucking and biting on the skin at his hip, until a very satisfying mark glowed wetly against his olive skin. 

_Mine._ Kurt thought, but knew he had no right to say it aloud. No right to stake his claim. 

***

Kurt awoke to soft kisses. He rolled onto his back, and pushed his hand into Blaine’s hair, finding it slightly damp, and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. 

“Kurt, the cab is here. I have to run to catch the flight.” 

Kurt still felt only half awake. Giving Blaine another kiss, he pulled back and looked into Blaine’s earnest, beautiful hazel-green eyes. “Goodbye, Blaine. Will you call me when you get there?” 

“Of course.” Another quick kiss, and Blaine was pulling away. Running a gentle hand along the side of Kurt’s face, his expression soft and loving. “Goodbye, Kurt.” 

And then he was gone. 

***

Kurt got through the week. He worked, then came home to the silent apartment. When Blaine packed his suitcase, he left nothing of his anywhere. He’d never had much stuff in this apartment anyways. It was almost like he’d never been there. Except for the aching emptiness inside Kurt. 

Blaine called and texted, and Kurt found he could feign that everything was OK for them. Putting on a brave face, not admitting how lonely and sad he was feeling. Blaine mentioned visiting New York, or for Kurt coming out to L.A., but Kurt made reference to busy times at work and maybe later would work better. 

Deep inside, he was feeling a visit would only delay the inevitable outcome. Blaine sounded so happy with his work in L.A. Kurt wasn’t enough for him to stay in New York. All sort of destructive thoughts like this circled in Kurt’s mind, making him pull away from everything. His light dimmed. 

Blaine was frustrated when he could tell things were changing on the phone and with their texts, but he couldn’t Kurt to admit anything was wrong. Soon, he started to worry that Kurt was losing interest in their relationship, and the communication became more sporadic.

And then it stopped entirely.

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A very short chapter. But more is coming soon....


	14. Chapter 14

***

_Maybe I didn't treat you_  
_Quite as good as I should have_  
_Maybe I didn't love you_  
_Quite as often as I could have_

_Little things I should have said and done_  
_I just never took the time_  
_You were always on my mind_  
_You were always on my mind_

_Maybe I didn't hold you_  
_All those lonely, lonely times_  
_And I guess I never told you_  
_I'm so happy that you're mine_

_If I made you feel second best_  
_Girl, I'm sorry I was blind_  
_But you were always on my mind_  
_You were always on my mind_

_Tell me_  
_Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died..._

Kurt turned his face away and discretely wiped the tear from his cheek. At this black tie fundraiser, everyone was busy networking and drinking, and hardly anyone was listening to the lone musician singing at his piano on stage. But his stripped down vocals rang loud and clear for Kurt, the rest of the room fading away. 

"Seriously Kurt? Seriously?" Elliott's arm reached across the table to grab the bottle of red wine, replenishing his glass. "Are you tearing up at a Willie Nelson song?"

Kurt collected himself and turned to give Elliott his best bitch face. "Some people can appreciate a well written song." Grabbing the bottle back from Elliott, he filled his glass and spitefully placed the bottle far out of Elliott’s reach. 

Elliott rolled his eyes at Kurt's actions. "So, what's going on with you and Blaine these days?"

Kurt stilled his expression, not wanting for it to give anything away. He shrugged. "Nothing's going on, E. He's in LA, I'm here."

Elliott's eyebrows rose. "Seriously, you are saying that's it??"

Kurt looked down at the tablecloth, fiddling with the edge of the material, trying to keep his voice steady. "Sometimes you are with someone for awhile and things just run their course. They fizzle out." 

Elliott took in Kurt's expression, and shook his head slowly. "Sure, that sometimes happens, but it didn't happen with you two. You are a mess, Kurt. And I saw Blaine when I was just in LA and he looks like shit too."

Kurt glanced up at the mention of Blaine, desperately wanting to pump Elliott for any news about him. But what was the point? All their contact had been over for a couple weeks now. He was hardly sleeping, just dragging into work, hardly able to focus. 

"It's over, E." Kurt said softly, looking down. 

Elliott sighed loudly. "You are both being fools then. And I never thought of you as a coward, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes snapped up, glaring at Elliott. "Fuck you, E. You don't know shit about it."

Elliott glared right back, not intimidated in the least by Kurt’s expression. "I do know about it. I know you were disgustingly happy little otters all summer, Kurt. I've known you for a decade and I’d never seen you so happy. Do you think something as special as what you two fuckers have comes along everyday?"

Kurt shrugged. "He left, taking everything with him. Don't you think that's a sign?"

"Kurt, are you waiting for some magic sign that you should be together or something, you fucking idiot? How about the fact that you are getting all teary-eyed over a bloody Willie Nelson song?! That's your sign." Elliott rolled his eyes at Kurt. "So what, he's in LA now. Big fucking deal. Aren't you going to fight for him? Get back with him?"

Kurt sighed. "But what if he doesn't want to be with me?"

Elliott shook his head. "I totally doubt it. Besides, wouldn’t you rather go out there, give it your everything, leave it all on the table? Even if it’s a spectacular failure, at least you’d know you couldn’t have done anything else. You’d have no regrets. Isn’t that better than not even trying, and letting something this good fade away, starved of attention?” 

Looking into Elliott’s earnest eyes, Kurt was silent for a few minutes, thinking. 

Eventually, his lips twitched into a small smile. "Wow. That was some rant. Why do I get the feeling it’s all going to end up in a song someday?” 

Elliott laughed, but in seconds his phone was in his hands and he was typing away.

"Really, E, you stopped in the middle of your pep talk to your woebegone best friend to make notes about song lyrics? Really??" Kurt took a sip of his red wine. 

Elliott kept typing but Kurt could see that he was grinning, amused. Eventually, he glanced up at Kurt. "How do you spell woebegone? The auto correct is giving me some really weird words here."

Kurt punched Elliott in the arm. Elliott feigned being gravely wounded, the big ham. Smiling, Kurt watched his antics. As much as he acted as a grounding force for Elliott, telling him the emperor was wearing no clothes whenever he needed it, there were times Elliott was there to call Kurt on his shit too. 

"So, you're flying back to LA this weekend?" Kurt asked casually. 

Elliott's blue gaze captured Kurt's, and he smiled. "No, WE are flying back to LA this weekend. "

***

Flying with Elliott was ridiculous, so Kurt tended to avoid it whenever he could. He knew if he did it too often, it would spoil him for regular airline travel and he didn't have the income for that. 

Still, he could hardly take note of the plush plane interior or attentive service, as his mind kept running through all sorts of different scenarios for this weekend. It was futile, as he didn't have enough information to make many decisions with. So frustrating. 

_"Why are you so woebegone, man?"_ Elliott leaned over, singing softly to Kurt. 

Kurt closed his eyes, thinking. _"Did I do something wrong, man?"_ He sang back, with a small smile. He knew it was just Elliott trying to distract him, but it was working. 

Back when they had the band together, Elliott and Kurt had attempted some songwriting. The songs were horrible, every last one of them. But since then, they had this silly songwriting game, taking turns improvising lines until someone got stuck. 

Elliott nodded, and then looked a bit smug. _"Did you want to play Donkey Kong, man? Instead of ping pong, man?"_

Kurt laughed, running through rhyming words in his head. _"Was it because I wore a red thong, man?"_

Elliott grinned widely. _"And you were jealous of my dong, man?"_

Kurt shook his head at that. _"Come and sing a song, man."_

Sipping on his ginger rye, Elliott paused for a few minutes. "Shit, I'm stuck. Only word I can think of is 'tong'. Bonus points if you can think of a line for it."

Kurt laughed, thinking hard. _"Toss my salad with your tong, man."_

Booing, Elliott shook his head. "Nope, no points since in that context it should be 'tongs'. Well, maybe a half point for salad-tossing reference."

Kurt smiled, and went back to his Vogue. 

A couple minutes later, Elliott leaned closer, singing, _"Why are you looking so glum, chum?"_

Kurt closed his Vogue, and turned towards Elliott, running through rhyming words in his head. _Dumb, cum, bum, rum..._

***

"So, are you up for an award at this thing tonight?" Kurt pulled on the cuffs of his ivory shirt, knowing it complimented his rich navy suit perfectly. He looked good, at least he could be confident in that. 

"Kurt, you are the worst date ever! I can't believe you don't even know what I’m doing here."

Kurt shook his head, laughing. 

Elliott sighed and put on his diva face. "I didn't release an album during the time period considered for this show, otherwise I'd be up for ALL the awards."

"But, of course." Kurt played up his yes-man act. 

"I'm performing an ABBA song tribute. It's a 35th anniversary of a big album of theirs." Elliott's expression turned serious. "You really didn't hear about this at work?"

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, it was probably mentioned, but I've been zoned out for awhile. I'm sure the team picked good stuff for you." Although sometimes they had a weird idea or two. They were all for Elliott getting long dreadlocks for awhile, until Kurt had pointed out that he would end up looking like John Travolta in _Battlefield Earth._

They reached the red carpet, and Kurt was good at stepping back as Elliott was stopped by media for a quick interview or photo ops. He analyzed Elliott's outfit tonight against that of the other musicians, and thought Elliott looked great. Young, sexy, edgy. 

At the end of the red carpet, a guide was there to grab Elliott, taking him to his dressing room. His performance was in the first part of the awards show, and soon he was changed and warming up backstage. 

Kurt reviewed his costume, and approved of his co-workers choices. It was disco-inspired, but very Elliott too. Platform black shoes, black pants with a slight bell bottom, a shiny light blue shirt with the collar open wide, his hair high, and his eye makeup dramatic. No dreadlocks in sight.

"Break a leg, E". Kurt gave him a light hug, careful not to mess up his clothes or makeup. 

"Thanks." Elliott took a few deep breaths, rolling his shoulders and centering himself for the performance. Soon, he was striding to his mark on stage with the lights low, to be in position when the cameras flipped to him. 

The stage was pitch black, and then the lights came up on a small choral group, singing the iconic lines _"Super trouper, beams are gonna find me, but I won't be blue, like I always do, because somewhere in the crowd there's you...”_ And as their sweet, haunting voices faded with the last note, the light faded on them, leaving blackness again. 

A heavy rock beat started, and the light flashed to the beat, softly at first and getting stronger as the music intensified. Then a lone electric guitar joined in with the famous melody, Elliott revealed playing it in silhouette. The crowd roared as the lights finally came up and he began to sing. It was no longer a light disco pop song, but a great rock version. 

By the time Elliott wailed, _"And it's gonna be so different, When I'm on the stage tonight...”,_ the crowd was singing and dancing along. He was every inch a superstar in that moment. He totally owned it. 

Kurt gave him a big hug when he came off stage. "Wow Elliott! That was so fantastic!"

Elliott smiled broadly, still buzzing with the adrenaline from performing live on national TV. “Thanks, Kurt. I think it went OK.”

Nodding, Kurt replied drily, “Yes, I think you will be able to keep your job for another month or two.”

“Yeah…. But then I’ll be at McDonalds in a hair net.” Elliott smirked back. 

Kurt nudged his shoulder playfully. “Oooooo sexy.” 

“I’m going for a shower and to change back into regular clothes. Do you want to hang back here or at the dressing room?” Elliott grabbed a bottle of water from an aide who was rushing by. 

Kurt looked around. “I’ll stay here, Elliott. See you in a bit.” 

The backstage area was full of people rushing around, putting on the live awards show. It reminded him of big performances at NYADA, except on a huge scale. He felt a bit nostalgic for that part of his life, all the singing, dancing, and rehearsals….

 _“…Facing twenty thousand of your friends… how can anyone be so lonely….”_ Kurt sang to himself, peering towards the stage to see who was going to be presenting next. 

“Kurt.” A firm voice came from behind Kurt. 

Kurt turned, and standing nearby was Blaine. Kurt was surprised, as he wasn’t expecting to see Blaine backstage at all.

“Hi Blaine. It’s good to see you.” Kurt stepped forward, giving Blaine a quick hug. It felt awkward, but he couldn’t just nod hello. That would have been worse.

Elliott had said that Blaine looked bad, but Kurt couldn’t see it. He was wearing slim legged black jeans with a jade green dress shirt, that really brought out the hazel tones in his large eyes. He looked a little more tanned, his hair a little longer and the curls a bit looser, wilder. In other words, sexy as hell.

Blaine nodded at Kurt. “Elliott performed really well, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he really brought the energy to that song.” Kurt gave a little nervous smile. Making small talk. _Ack._ “Um… Blaine. Would we be able to go somewhere quiet and talk privately? Sometime tonight?”

Blaine took a deep breath, and then sighed. “I think so. I’m here with Steve, and I think we’re going to some big party later. I think Elliott’s going there too, so we can find some time then, OK?” 

Kurt nodded, glad that Blaine had agreed to talk, even though he didn’t seem too enthused about it. “Is it OK if I text you later to confirm things?” He thought it best to check, not wanting to overstep his welcome. 

“It’s OK, Kurt.” His voice sounded flat. “I better get back. See you later.” And Blaine turned, walking quickly down a hallway, soon swallowed up by the other people rushing past. 

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Battlefield Earth: A clip showing John Travolta laughing a lot in the costume [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw8RVcUyma0)

-Elliott's AMA Performance of his rock version of ABBA's 'Super Trooper'. It starts with choral voices lit like the beginning of 'Bohemian Rhapsody', goes to black, and then Elliott is silhouetted as he plays his guitar and light flashes to the beat. Builds to full rock version... I'm imagining like Lenny Kravitz' 'Are You Gonna Go My Way'. Amazing video is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LhCd1W2V0Q)


	15. Chapter 15

***

“Be chill, man, chill. I’ve been to parties at this place before. It’s massive, and there is a big garden out back where you can go with him, find a quiet place to talk.” Elliott was chugging down a big bottle of water, needing to rehydrate after his performance.

Kurt twisted his hands together. He had tried to pay attention to the rest of the awards show, but he was too nervous. The night had dragged on, making his tension worse. 

“Seriously, you need to relax before you have a heart attack. Do you need me to sing you _‘Woebegone Man’_ to take your mind off things? That shit can get stuck in your head for days.” Elliott smiled, but Kurt could see the concern in his expression. 

Kurt took several deep breaths. The limo pulled up to the front door of the music executive’s mansion, and they jumped out. 

Funny to think that he’d been to enough of this type of event with Elliott over the years that they didn’t phase this Ohio boy at all. But having a heart to heart with a man he’d known for twelve years had him shaking in his Valentino’s. 

“Fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck….” Kurt mumbled to himself, as he walked through the party, following in Elliott’s wake. 

Soon, Elliott was hugging a short dark-haired man, thumping him on the back heartedly. “Kurt, come here and meet Steve Vitoro, music producer extraordinaire. Steve, meet my old friend and occasional stylist, Kurt Hummel.” 

Kurt shook Steve’s hand. “Hi Steve. Blaine mentioned that you were a Warbler. I was for a few months, but it was after you graduated.” 

Steve’s eyes widened at hearing that. He turned. “Hey Blaine, why didn’t you mention that to me when you were yakking on and on about Kurt?” 

Blaine stepped forward, and Kurt tried to keep breathing as his nerves surged. He mostly succeeded. 

“Didn’t think it was that important.” Blaine grinned back at Steve, who was comically sputtering at his response. “Hey Elliott, Kurt.” He nodded greeting at both of them.

Almost ridiculously fast, Elliott had Steve cornered in an intense conversation, leaving Kurt staring at Blaine, heart thumping. 

“Hey, do you want to grab a couple drinks and walk around the garden?” Kurt was glad he was able to get the sentence out. Sometimes things came out as a rushed mumbled mess when he was tense.

“Yeah, OK…” Blaine said, his face giving nothing away.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the garden, but found the large party had spilled out that way and there wasn't a quiet area. Continuing further out, they ended up on a private beach. Kurt hadn't even realized that the property was oceanfront. 

The two of them, on an empty beach, at night. It brought up memories of their time at the Hamptons, and what happened there. Kurt bit his lip at the images. 

"Is this ok, Blaine?" Kurt turned towards him with the question and found Blaine looking pensively out at the dark ocean. But then his eyes went to Kurt and he nodded. 

There was a stone bench here, and Kurt sat down. As Blaine joined him, Kurt blurted out "Blaine, I'm just so sorry for the past few weeks. I wasn't doing my part, keeping things going after you came here and -"

"Are you with Elliott, now? Is that what you are working yourself up to tell me?" Blaine interrupted Kurt's rambling start, his voice impatient and sharp. 

Kurt's eyes were huge. "No, not at all. Still just friends. Only friends." He was totally surprised at Blaine’s outburst. 

Blaine nodded. "When you stopped contacting me, and I saw the pictures of you two online, … and that hug tonight after he sang…“

“Oh Blaine, I’m sorry. I had no idea that you were thinking things were like that.” Kurt shook his head. _Why was Blaine so hung up on that idea?_ It seemed no matter how many times Kurt said they were only friends, Blaine wouldn’t believe it. 

Blaine looked up, into the dark night. “It’s obvious to anyone that you like each other a lot. There is such a flirty give and take between you. Plus, who wouldn’t want to be with Elliott. He’s young, successful, rich, attractive…”

Kurt shook his head, and blurted, "But it’s like in Fuck, Marry, Kill, you know?” 

Blaine gave him a puzzled expression, and Kurt rushed to finish his thought. “Elliott would be in the Fuck category, definitely. He's sexy as hell, smart, funny, exciting... He would be great for a long sexy weekend or _‘9 1/2 Weeks’_ , the rebooted remake. But he'd be hard to be in a long-term relationship with... All the travel, all the men flinging themselves at him, all the drama.” 

Kurt shrugged. “Plus, we found that we have no chemistry. Zip. For me, he's only in the friend category. I’m sure there’s a man out there for him, but it definitely isn’t me."

Blaine gave a short laugh at Kurt's awkward explanation. "So, you want to marry someone ugly, boring and dumb to be with long term?" 

Kurt looked out at the dark waves lapping on the beach, gathering his thoughts, laughing along with Blaine, the tension easing a little. 

"I guess if we did FMK for my real life, the real guy I would kill in that scenario would be you..." At Blaine's horrified expression, Kurt rushed on, "No wait, I mean you back then, in your senior year." This had sounded a lot better in his head. Made a lot more sense. _Crap._

Blaine's eyebrows lifted, "And that makes it better somehow?" He gave a forced laugh, his arms folding over his chest. 

Kurt shook his head, "I was an inconsiderate asshole, and you cheated on me. We weren't good together then." Blaine was giving him a hurt expression, so Kurt rushed on again, wondering if he was talking himself into a corner, but too far gone in this explanation to not continue. 

"Um, but the guy in the Fuck category... Blaine, that guy is you. You, this whole summer in New York. We had so much fun together, living out so many fantasies, got to know each other as we are now, and gave closure to all that old high school stuff."

Blaine nodded, his hurt look eased somewhat, but his shoulders still slumped a little. He looked a little lost and dejected. “So, you just see me as a guy to have a good time with? A friend with benefits and that’s it?” 

Kurt shook his head. “I wasn’t ready for more with you, and I’m so happy we had that wonderful summer together. But then you came out here, and that silly summer romance we had going didn’t survive with that change. I didn’t know how to make it work.” 

“So, you are here now to break up with me? Make it official?” Blaine’s voice shook at the end, and Kurt was afraid to look at him, knowing he’d start crying if he did. 

_Say something. Say it_. “No, no, no…Blaine… let me continue…” Kurt hesitated, the words such a jumble in his head. His mouth felt dry, and his heart was pounding hard. He tried to take a deep breath.

"The guy in the Marry category, Blaine," _Breathe, SAY IT!_ "…that guy is you, Blaine. You now." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Incredible, amazing Blaine. It took being miserable without you these last few weeks for me to realize it."

Blaine's eyes got shiny with wetness, but no tears fell. He looked out at the ocean for some long moments, before glancing down at their clasped hands and smiling wryly. 

"Kurt, are you proposing marriage to me by using FMK? Seriously?" His tone was half-joking, but Kurt could feel the pent up emotion behind it. 

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, those wonderful huge hazel eyes, and knew what to say. It felt so right, and suddenly the words were there, flowing easily from him. "Yes, that's what I'm doing. Blaine Devon Anderson, Will you marry me?"

Blaine's eyes were a swirl of emotions, and then he let out a big breath. Jumping to his feet, he took a couple strides out towards the water, put his hands on his hips and spun around. Kurt watched him, holding his breath. 

"Did your Dad ever tell you that I asked him for your hand in marriage?" 

Blaine's words froze Kurt on the spot, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he could get out the words "What???! When?"

Blaine smiled, his eyes dancing at Kurt's shocked expression. "Spring break your first semester at NYADA.”

Kurt's mind flashed back to that time. It was only a month or two after he and Blaine had hooked up at Valentine’s Day. Right during the time he'd gotten more serious about Adam. He thought back to how things were with Blaine then, but only remembered hanging out together in a friendly way. 

"Holy crap." Kurt said softly, never imaging in a million years that Blaine had talked about marriage with his Dad back then. And his Dad hadn't said a word in all these years??!

Blaine nodded, pacing back and forth in front of Kurt. "I was even planning to propose that week, but plans changed." He shrugged his shoulders, turning to Kurt and glaring at him, with laughing eyes. "Which is probably good since you want that Blaine dead!"

Kurt laughed along with Blaine, still wondering where this conversation was going. "Oh honey, we would have killed each other if we married back then. Young stupid idiots." He shook his head, slowly. He grabbed Blaine's arm, forcing him to stop his pacing. "But you still didn't answer my question, Blaine." He was dying here. 

Blaine smirked down at Kurt. "Put out your hand, Kurt". 

Kurt wrinkled his brow, and put out his hand. Blaine dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, square box, setting it gently on Kurt's palm. 

Kurt grabbed it with trembling fingers, opening it. A ring glinted, shiny in the moonlight, against the black velvet backing. 

"It's the ring I got back then, Kurt." Blaine's voice was soft. "I picked it out with Tina and Sam."

Kurt swallowed. This suddenly felt so real, too much. "And you kept it, all this time??" Thoughts raced around his head. "How come you had it here?" His heart was thumping so hard, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hear the answer. 

"It was in storage in Chicago with all my stuff. I didn't know I'd see you when I came to New York in the spring. But I went back for Cooper's birthday in the summer and grabbed it then. When I came to LA, I threw it into my suitcase along with everything else."

Kurt gasped again. He got the ring out of storage this summer, when they were in New York together...

"And why did you have it with you tonight, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, his voice shaking. 

Blaine sat down on the bench, grabbing Kurt's hands and looking into his eyes. His gaze was level, confident, sure. "I was going to fight for you, Kurt. You were the one who was brave at the Hamptons beach. Figured it's my turn to grab you this time."

Blaine hands were in Kurt's hair, angling his face, and then Kurt felt Blaine's lips touching lightly on his. Pulling back, Blaine looked down at Kurt, and seeing only happiness in his expression, kissed him again. Deeper, hungry. 

Kurt's arms clutched Blaine's shoulders, feeling almost dizzy with emotions. Blaine groaned, pulling Kurt closer on the bench, and Kurt reciprocated, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine's back, pulling him until their chests were flush together. 

Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's collarbone, making almost all thoughts leave his head, when one popped in, making Kurt freeze in Blaine's arms and pull back. 

Kurt looked down at Blaine's darkened eyes and kiss-swollen lips, his mouth quirking into a little smile. "You still haven't answered the fucking question, Blaine."

Blaine sat up straighter, pulling his clothes back into order and gave Kurt a coy glance. "Kurt, I've kept the fucking ring for ten fucking years, and brought the damn thing with me tonight, when I knew I'd be seeing you. I told you I'd fight for you and now have you half naked on a beach. What do you think the answer is?"

Kurt looked down at his chest, belatedly realizing that Blaine had worked all his shirt buttons open sometime in the last few minutes. He returned Blaine's smirk. '"Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps?"

Blaine sighed in mock frustration and gave Kurt a warm look. "Yes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you and I will fucking marry you. Is that clear enough for you?"

Kurt smiled a goofy grin at Blaine. "I fucking love you too, you idiot. Now give me this fucking ring you've been hauling everywhere." He held out his left hand, wiggling his fingers impatiently. 

 

***

Kurt woke up to Blaine giving him sleepy kisses along the nape of his neck, and snuggling closer against Kurt's back. 

Kurt smiled to himself, remembering the night before. In the soft morning sun spilling through a crack in the drapes, Kurt looked down at his left hand, admiring the ring that fit his finger so well. And then he looked closer, his expression changing. 

Rolling over, he faced Blaine, admiring how his thick dark eyelashes swept down towards his cheekbones. Wow, his fiancé ( _fiancé!!_ ) was so gorgeous. Leaning closer, he placed light kisses all over Blaine's face until he smiled, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes. 

"Hey, future husband." Blaine smiled sweetly. 

Kurt gave him a proper good morning kiss. "Good morning, fiancé." He loved the word and planned to use it as much as he could before their wedding. ( _Wedding!!_ )

"Um... Blaine dearest... " Kurt joked softly, as Blaine kissed along Kurt's neck, making Kurt tilt his head to give Blaine better access. 

"Yes, my dear, lovely Kurt?" Blaine whispered in a similar sappy tone. Kurt could feel his lips tightening into a smile against his skin.

"Honey, this ring is fucking awful. Why are there skulls engraved on it?" Kurt held out his left hand. "When I first glanced at it, I thought they were Celtic knot work patterns or something, but I just got a good look at it in the light of day.”

Blaine leaned back, smiling up at Kurt, and shrugged. "It was the only ring I could afford in your size at the jewelry store that day. It was Ohio! And Sam told me it was 'Awesome, dude'."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine hard, then laughed. "Well, this is the engagement ring you kept for the last ten years." He shook his head. "I love it."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, we can get you another ring. I was thinking platinum with diamonds. A classic style. "

"Nope, I'm keeping my ring. Maybe we can think of it as staying together until we are skeletons. Like those happy dancing skeletons in that Mexican festival."

Blaine shook his head. "Crazy proposal, crazy ring, what will the wedding be like?" 

Running his hands through his curly hair, he laughed again. "You wouldn't believe the proposal I was planning for you back then. I was going to get your Dad to drive you to Dalton and I was going to have the Warblers, New Directions and some other show choirs singing and dancing everywhere, and I was going to propose at the bottom of the staircase, right where we met."

Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine tight. "That sounds fantastic. Wow!" He was quiet for a minute, thinking of having a huge proposal like that. “So, how far did you get in planning it?” Kurt wondered if all his friends from high school knew about this and nobody mentioned it in all these years.

Blaine laughed. “Idea level only. Sam and Tina knew, but when you went back to New York early I swore them to secrecy.” 

Kurt laughed. "Well, we were at an AMA party last night. I half expected you to blow on a whistle and have all the award winners serenade me after you gave me the ring box. You love a big production number."

"Instead, you tell me you wanted to kill me, fuck me, and then f-bombed at me a lot." Blaine grumbled. "What are we going to tell people when they ask for our engagement story?"

"We'll figure out a PG version, leaving out the more private bits. Focus on the romantic high school sweethearts getting back together. That will make 'em all swoon." Kurt kissed Blaine slowly. "I'm so fucking happy and love you so fucking much, Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt back. "Fucking love you to pieces. Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

 

***  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:  
OK, it’s kinda crazy but I like it. Hope you do too!  


Thanks for reading, kudos, comments & putting up with a new author. :D

-Kurt's Ring:   



	16. Epilogue

It wasn't that long a flight, only three hours. Kurt was able to get a bunch of work done, had a light meal and then napped a bit. 

Hopping in a taxi, he was soon at the elegant downtown hotel and entering the black and white lobby. Etched mirrors decorated the front of the check-in counter, adding to the Art Deco feel. 

"Mr. Hummel. Great to see you again." The attentive staff were soon passing him the key card to his regular room. 

Sighing as he entered the room, Kurt looked around; making sure everything was in order. The king sized bed looked inviting, with its fluffy white down comforter. Two white leather chairs and a deep taupe sofa were set up as a sitting area, near the large flat screen TV. The bathroom was stocked with two bathrobes and extra towels as he requested. Perfect. 

Unpacking quickly, Kurt set a brightly colored gift bag on the white comforter. The tag attached said 'Blaine' quite clearly. 

Nodding, Kurt made sure the curtains were drawn tight, and the lighting set low and atmospheric. Looking around, he felt a twinge of anticipation. He loved planning surprises. 

Taking a look at the time, he found he was on schedule. Making sure he had his key card, he left, walking quickly to the elevators.

He thought back on how this all started:

\- - - - 

_"Look, you are busy, I’m busy too. But we need to make this relationship a priority, Blaine. I wish you'd fucking meet me in the middle about this!" Kurt was an emotional mess._

_Blaine's face was red. They'd had a rare fight, and both felt frustrated. Doing it over Skype had made it even worse._

_They were trying hard to deal with being on opposite sides of the country, but even all the phone calls, Skype sessions and texting weren’t helping. And it was hard squeezing in visits to each other’s cities when it was a six-hour flight between them, plus time zone differences._

_Blaine was typing on his laptop. "Fine." He growled, his lips tight together._

_After a minute, he looked up. "You want me to meet you halfway? Well, halfway between NYC and L.A., is fucking Nebraska. I'll book us plane tickets and a hotel. "_

_"Blaine! I'm not going to Nebraska! Can’t you just get out to New York sooner??" Kurt looked at the computer screen, incredulous. _What the hell was Blaine thinking?_ _

_Blaine clicked a few buttons on his laptop, and held his hands up, shrugging. "Too late, it's booked. We are in Omaha next weekend."_

_"Oh my fucking god! Blaine!" Kurt was just shaking his head, hating that they were acting like this._

_"Kurt…” Blaine sighed, swallowed down his anger, and spoke from his heart. “Does it really matter where as long as it's us, together? I miss you, not New York. I just want to hold you close, look into your eyes. Watch your expressions as you tell a funny story about work. Wake up together. Feel you play with my hair. Talk about nothing and everything."_

_Kurt's anger drained away. He wiped his tears up, moved. This is why he kept falling in love with this man, over and over again._

_"Ok, I'll meet you in the middle. In fucking Omaha, Nebraska."_

***

That first weekend, Kurt had been shocked at the gorgeous Art Deco style hotel in the heart of downtown Omaha. _WTF!_ But it proved to be perfect, with gorgeous deluxe rooms and great service. 

It just worked for them, and by the end of the weekend they had caught up on sex, caught up on sleep, caught up on each other. They flew home Sunday feeling so much better. Reconnected. 

***  
An hour later, Kurt was entering the deluxe room again, but this time it wasn't empty. Setting down his bags, he looked over to the bed. 

Blaine was sitting on the edge, only wearing a towel. In three long strides, Kurt was standing in front of Blaine, tipping his face up to give him a hot, deep kiss that had them both moaning.

"Mmmmm... You look so delicious, Blaine." Kurt growled, his hand pushing into Blaine's hair, pulling his head back a little. 

Blaine darkened eyes glittered with excitement as he gazed up at Kurt. "Kiss me again, Kurt. I've missed you."

Kurt happily complied with the request. Kissing his gorgeous fiancé was never a chore. They were both soon breathing faster, the chemistry still so strong between them. 

Kissing the way to Blaine's ear, Kurt savored the raspy brush of Blaine's scruff against his cheek. _So fucking sexy._

"Were you a good boy? Did you follow all my instructions?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, making him shiver in response. He nodded. 

Kurt smiled down at Blaine in anticipation. "Then go get the restraints and bring them back here."

Jumping up, Blaine grabbed a travel kit from his suitcase and brought it back, unzipping it as he settled down on the bed again. He pulled out the restraints, setting them on the bedspread. 

Getting on his knees, Kurt fastened the cuffs around Blaine's ankles. "Hold out your hands." He instructed in a firm tone, and attached the wrist cuffs. Next, he tied the blindfold around Blaine's head, making sure it was secure. 

Standing Blaine up, Kurt pulled the towel away, taking a good long look at him. _So beautiful. And Mine._ Walking around him, Kurt trailed his fingertips lightly across his broad shoulders, down his spine, and resting on the curve of his ass.

Blaine let out a little gasp as Kurt ran a finger up his erection with his other hand. "Mmmmm, so hard and ready for me, aren't you?"

"So ready..." Blaine moaned. 

Cupping Blaine’s balls, Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear. “And you haven’t jerked off all week?”

Blaine shook his head, biting his lip. 

"What color are you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, leaning forward to place a light kiss on his shoulder. 

Blaine let out his breath. "Green, Kurt. So fucking green."

Kurt smiled to himself in satisfaction. He could tell Blaine was very aroused, jumping from the lightest touches. But when restraints were involved, he liked to check in occasionally, especially when Blaine's eyes were covered.

"Get up on the bed, on all fours in the middle, on the towel." Kurt ordered softly, grabbing the travel bag and fishing out the cords. When Blaine was in place, Kurt attached the cords to the four corners of the bed, clipping them into his wrist and ankle restraints. There was wiggle room, but not a lot. 

Surveying his work, Kurt nodded. Walking over to his iPod, he put on some instrumental music at a low level. He stripped, taking the time to hang his clothes. Also, he stashed away his earlier purchases. 

Reaching into his suitcase, he took out his surprise from its bag. The flogger had a handle and long, thin latex strips. Kurt ran it through his hand, enjoying the feeling of the black, smooth material. 

Back at the bed, he ran a hand down Blaine's back, loving how he shuddered at the sensation. He knew what it was like, waiting tied up and blindfolded, listening for any clue as to what was happening. Anticipation growing. 

Holding the flogger high above Blaine's back, Kurt lowered it until just the tips kissed against the skin of Blaine's lower back. Blaine jumped at the foreign sensation, gasping. Slowly, Kurt dragged it up Blaine's spine, letting it tickle as the strands separated, spreading out to cover more area. 

Lifting up the flogger, Kurt flicked it sharply, letting the strands land on the tight curve of Blaine's ass. He cried out, more out of surprise than pain. Kurt had tested the flogger on his own skin, and knew it was too soft to have much bite. Blaine's skin reddened slightly, but it faded fast. Kurt stroked his fingers lightly over the mark, feeling that it was slightly warmer. 

Three strokes more on Blaine's ass, fast together, and Kurt stopped, resting his hand on Blaine's back. "Still green?"

Blaine arched his back up like a cat, pressing towards Kurt's hand. "Yes.... More ...please..." His voice was soft, with a rough edge to it. One that sent a surge of desire straight through Kurt, right to his achingly, hard cock. After all this time together, Kurt knew Blaine’s sounds very well, and when his voice was like that Kurt knew Blaine was intensely aroused.

Grabbing a handful of Blaine’s hair, Kurt pulled his head up and kissed Blaine hard. Blaine kissed Kurt back just as eagerly, his tongue pushing into Kurt’s mouth in the way he knew Kurt loved, stroking lightly over Kurt’s. Kurt moaned, and Blaine was smiling, knowing that Kurt was just as aroused by the situation as he was. Kurt hadn't jerked off all week either.

“OK, baby…. You had a taste, and now you are really going to get a lot more. Tell me yellow or red if you need to, OK?” 

Blaine nodded, licking his lips, and dropping his head. His hair was on the longer side, the curls looser than when it was shorter. 

Kurt began strokes with the flogger rhythmically, flicking it against Blaine’s skin, starting lightly and moving so it didn’t land in the same spot twice. Starting on Blaine’s shoulders, he worked downwards, all the way down over his ass. Moving back up, he let the swings be a little harder, and could see that Blaine’s skin showed the redness a little longer before fading to a light pink. 

They were both breathing heavily by the time Kurt’s strokes had reached Blaine’s shoulders again, and Blaine was twisting against the restraints a little. Dropping the flogger onto the bed, Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine’s reddened back, loving the feel of the warmth, watching as the redness paled and then rushed back in the wake of his touch. 

Getting off the bed, Kurt walked over to the bar area, and put ice cubes into a glass from the ice bucket he’d filled earlier. Taking out one ice cube, he set the glass on the bedside table silently, and knelt on the bed near Blaine. 

Kurt ran the ice cube down Blaine’s spine slowly, smiling as Blaine jumped and then moaned at the sensation. Kurt’s tongue lapped up the water trail, loving the taste of Blaine’s skin. Kurt traced patterns over Blaine’s back with the ice cube, as he arched his body beneath Kurt’s touch. 

Kneeling behind Blaine, Kurt sat back onto his heels, letting his hands stroke over the reddened skin of Blaine’s ass. He’d done the strokes with the flogger the hardest here, and the skin felt hot still. Reaching between Blaine’s legs, he cupped his erection, feeling Blaine jump at the contact as he hissed, “Yes… please….Kurt…”

After a few slow strokes, Kurt moved his hand away, and cupped Blaine’s balls. Blaine was arching back into Kurt’s touch, his breath coming in quick pants.

“Hmmmm…. So you were a good boy, weren’t you, Blaine. Your ass all ready for me, isn’t it?” Kurt whispered, tapping his fingers against the base of the butt plug, making Blaine jump. The gift bag he’d left on the bed for Blaine had contained the butt plug, lube and instructions to be prepped and ready, in only a bath towel, by the time Kurt returned.

“Yes, yes… Kurt…. I’m so ready for you…” The restraints kept Blaine in place, otherwise he would have been pressing back against Kurt. 

Grabbing the base of the butt plug, Kurt pulled it out slightly, and pushed it back in a few times, teasing Blaine, making him shudder in pleasure. Then, pulling it out and dropping the plug on the towel, Kurt pushed his cock right into Blaine, hard and deep. They both groaned, it felt so good, so right. Kurt loved that Blaine was already stretched and slippery with lube, so ready to be fucked. 

Blaine dropped his head down to the bed, pushing his ass up towards Kurt. “Please… please…. Fuck me… Use me…” 

After such a slow build-up that teased both of them, they were too aroused to hold back. Kurt was grabbing Blaine by the shoulders, fucking him hard, fast thrusts that had them both panting. As he got close, he reached down to hold Blaine’s cock, letting it slide back and forth through his fingers with each thrust. 

“Yes, yes…. So good, baby…” Kurt moaned, wanting so bad to feel Blaine’s release, to feel him shudder and pulse around his cock. A few short, hard strokes later, Blaine cried out, shaking against Kurt as his cock throbbed. Kurt felt as Blaine's cock shot and shot, and it triggered the same intense response in Kurt. He pushed deep, cumming right into Blaine’s hot, tight ass, filling it up. 

Soon, Kurt had Blaine's restraints unclipped, and they collapsed together in a heap on the bed, still breathing fast and hearts thumping. 

"Did you like the flogger?" Kurt asked, as he snuggled up behind Blaine, gently stroking his back. 

Blaine picked it up, running the strands of latex through his fingers. "Oh yeah, it was perfect, Kurt. It had enough bite at the time to be totally fucking exciting, but I don't even feel sore now really." 

Kurt kissed the smooth skin of his back. "Good." He smiled and hugged Blaine in closer to his chest. 

Friday nights on these weekends were always about the sex. Anticipation in seeing and being able to touch each other was increased ten-fold when Kurt had suggested not jerking off for a week before their getaways. 

Plus, they took turns planning little sexy surprises for each other. A few months ago, one of them had been Blaine’s suggestion that they both get tested, and stop using condoms if everything was clear. Neither of them had ever had sex without them before, and it was exciting and so intimate. So hot. But it was also a sign that they were a couple, and trusted each other to keep each other safe. 

***

Kurt woke up to Blaine’s soft kiss against his cheek, and opened sleepy eyes to see that he was already in his running gear. They shared a sweet, gentle morning kiss, and then Blaine was off.

Stretching and feeling delightfully lazy, Kurt rolled out of bed. In the bathroom mirror, he looked at his reflection, smiling at the signs of a couple bites on his neck. He’d have to wear scarves for a week, but he loved the way Blaine kissed and bit the sensitive skin of his neck too much to worry about them. 

There was a little side table with a coffeemaker, and Kurt started a pot, savoring the rich coffee aroma. Opening the little fridge, he pulled out the croissants, cheese and fruit he had bought the night before. He left the cold cuts, veggies and hummus in the fridge for later on. It was so nice having enough healthy food on hand for breakfast and lunch. They wouldn’t need to leave the suite for hours. More time to be alone together. 

Grabbing a cup of coffee, he spiked it with a little Bailey’s, from a bottle he pulled from his suitcase. Curling up on the sofa with a blanket, he savored the coffee and thought back on the last year. It had gone surprisingly fast. But there had been a lot of time apart. 

When Kurt and Elliott had flown back from LA to New York a few days after the awards show, it had been so hard to be apart from Blaine so soon after their engagement. Phone calls, texting and Skype dates could only do so much. Between their busy work schedules and the financial realities, it looked like a long six weeks were stretching out before Blaine could visit New York. 

After two weekends alone, Kurt’s old fears were rising, no matter how much he tried to push them down. Being engaged made it so Kurt wasn’t as afraid that Blaine would cheat, but feared mostly that they would grow apart again like they had at the end of the summer. 

That first fight over Skype had lead to their first Omaha trip, and it worked so well. They could leave after work on Friday, get into the hotel not too late, and then just enjoy their time together before flying back late Sunday afternoon.

When Elliott had seen how much happier Kurt was after the first trip, he’d prepaid for airline vouchers and the hotel for another five weekends, to use whenever they needed them. When Kurt had objected, Elliott had said it was an early wedding gift. 

Over the year, Blaine had made two five-day trips out to New York, and Kurt had done the same to L.A., but it was really having those quick Omaha getaways that kept them connected. They’d shared a long blissful visit over the Christmas break with family in Ohio, and Blaine had been in New York for two fantastic months in the spring working on Elliott’s tour prep. Overall, with careful planning, the longest period they had gone without seeing each other was only three weeks. 

***

Blaine got back from his run, kicking off his running shoes, and with one long knowing look at Kurt, walked right over to the sofa. Kurt threw back the blanket, grabbing Blaine’s arm to pull him down beside him. The combination of his hair being longer than Kurt had ever seen it, his scruffy whiskers, and the sweaty clothes practically had Kurt growling. _So fucking hot._

Kurt pushed his hand into Blaine’s hair, clenching it into a fist and yanking his head back. Blaine’s eyes glittered up at Kurt as he lowered his face; Kurt’s kisses hungry and demanding right away. He pushed Blaine down onto the sofa, and was straddling his hips, grinding together as he pushed Blaine’s sweaty shirt up, wanting to lap his sweat away with his tongue. 

It was a long time before they got to breakfast. 

 

***

Kurt looked at his phone impatiently. Their dinner reservations were soon, and no sign of Blaine yet. Kurt sipped on his gin and tonic, trying to avoid the eyes of a guy sitting a few stools down at the bar. He was in no mood to deflect the overtures of any horny Nebraskans.

Blaine had left in the late afternoon, saying he had to run a quick errand, and that it would be easiest to just meet in the hotel bar, heading out to the restaurant from there. 

Kurt was looking good, in a silver-grey suit, tailored to his body perfectly. Although maybe too perfectly, from the leering looks the older man was still giving him. This was the exact reason why he didn't like to linger around bars on his own.

Another guy was sitting down on the stool in Kurt's other side, and just catching a quick glimpse of him, Kurt thought _'Oh no, not another one...'_

And then he did a double take. It was Blaine, dressed in a deep blue suit, clean shaven, and his hair trimmed short and gelled back. And to top it off, he was wearing a bow-tie. _A Fucking Bow-Tie!_

Kurt just stared at Blaine in shock. He hadn't seen Blaine looking like that for so long. Not since their Ohio days. A blast from the past. 

"It looks like your date has stood you up. Foolish man. Could I buy you a drink?" Blaine gave his most charming smile. 

Kurt's lips quirked to the side to keep from laughing. "Ah, sure, gin and tonic. Thank you."

While Blaine waved down the bartender, Kurt looked him over, amazed at the transformation. He'd only been away a couple hours. Obviously, he'd gotten a haircut and a professional shave. _Was that a new suit too?_

Sipping their drinks, Blaine nodded towards Kurt's hand. "That ring…is it a wedding ring?"

Kurt twisted the ring in place. "Well, it's an engagement ring."

"What does your fiancé do?"

"Um, he is a songwriter and sometimes a music producer."

Blaine made a face. "And, sorry to say this, but judging by that ring he gave you, not too successful at it." It was a running joke between them; Blaine always trying to convince Kurt to upgrade the ring.

Kurt laughed, taking another sip of his drink. "Well, it's his passion. He says it's like being a musical midwife, helping artists bring their songs out into the world."

Blaine almost laughed at that description of his job. It wasn't exactly how he would have described it, but it was pretty accurate. Suppressing a smile, he gave a look of mock disgust. "Well, if you go for artsy types, I guess that's ok. But I think an attractive, fashionable man like yourself could do better."

Kurt pressed his lips together, trying to keep a straight face. "Someone like you, is that what you mean?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I would treat you right."

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "And what is your occupation... Um... Sorry, I don't think I caught your name." 

Blaine held out his hand. "Blaine, Blaine Warbler."

Kurt smirked at that. "Oh really?" He shook Blaine’s hand. 

"Well, it's my stage name. I'm a lounge singer at the Best Western, five nights a week."

Kurt nodded his head, and got up. "Well, I better get over to the restaurant. I have reservations."

"I'll accompany you. And if your artsy fiancé shows up, I'll concede, of course." 

Kurt giggled. "Alright, I guess."

Blaine kept up his act, laying it on thick. When a guy came around the restaurant selling roses, he bought Kurt one. He even got the server to take a picture of them cuddled together with his cell phone, his grin as wide and cheesy as he could make it. 

Finishing his meal, Blaine set down his cutlery. "So, Kurt, what kind of work do you do?"

Kurt sipped his ice water, still thoroughly amused by this Blaine. "Mostly I'm a stylist, but lately I've been taking in some work doing custom designs."

"Really? What does that involve?" Blaine nodded thanks to the server as she cleared their empty plates away. 

Kurt smiled. "Sometimes I can't find the clothes I need. So I'll adapt a vintage piece or create something from scratch, tailored for the client."

Blaine whistled. "You must have pretty rich clients for them to afford that!"

Kurt shrugged, thinking of Elliott who had commissioned an outfit last fall, with the simple instructions to make something ‘spectacular’. He ended up wearing it to a big awards show, and Kurt had been fielding occasional calls since.

"Speaking of our work, I'd like to show you what I do. So sit back and enjoy your coffee and your cheesecake, ok?"

And with that, Blaine was heading over to the baby grand piano that was on a small stage, tucked in a corner of the restaurant. He settled in, adjusting the microphone, getting into his performer mode. 

Kurt sat back to watch, still amused. He was willing to bet Blaine had contacted the restaurant to set this up as soon as they'd confirmed the dates of this trip. He loved surprising Kurt with these little thoughtful gestures, just things that showed that even though they apart so often, Kurt was still often on his mind. 

Blaine went right into a set of music; singing songs all wildly inappropriate for the lounge stylings he applied to them, like Bon Jovi’s _Welcome to the Jungle._ People didn't seem to notice, only politely nodding along, clapping at the end of the songs. Blaine's eyes often captured Kurt's, like when he went into a crooner versions of Radiohead's _Creep_ , and The Smiths' _Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want._

Kurt loved hearing Blaine play the piano. Often on their Skype dates, Blaine would be on the piano, playing around on his current projects. Kurt would listen, while working on his laptop or sketchbooks, looking up when Blaine paused, and giving his opinion. 

Blaine dropped out of his lounge singer act, and was speaking as himself. "Thirteen years ago, I met the love of my life. We are engaged now, and I couldn't be happier. Kurt, this one's for you." 

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

A few minutes later, Blaine finished the song, Kurt wiped his tears away, and his gaze met Blaine's across the restaurant. People were applauding loudly, but Blaine's gaze never strayed. 

Getting up, he crossed to Kurt, and they hugged tight. 

***

Walking back to the hotel, hand in hand, Kurt felt so incredibly happy and lucky. 

"So, are we ever going to set a date?" Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand gently. "We've been engaged a year now."

Kurt slowly blinked his eyes, thinking. Was he ready? The last year had been wonderful, and they had worked hard at overcoming their difficulties. Learned a lot. Grown closer. 

"Well, I was thinking maybe the next step for us would be trying to live in the same state. “ Kurt smiled over at Blaine, loving seeing the excitement in his eyes. 

"Really, Kurt? Are you sure you are ready for that?" Blaine's eyes were concerned, wanting to make sure Kurt truly doing it for the right reasons. 

Kurt nodded. "Those visits out to L.A. in the past year have made me appreciate it, and through Isabelle and Elliott, I have made so many contacts out there. I can still work with most of my current clients long distance, with occasional trips out to NYC. And catch up with friends then."

Blaine nodded. "And you won't miss New York? Living there?"

Kurt scrunched his mouth up. "I must admit to mixed feelings. But in the end, it's been a great ten years and I'm ready for this new phase in our lives. There are things I'll miss, but I'm looking forward to having a big apartment with tons of closet space and avoiding nasty New York winters. And being able to wake up with you every morning, of course."

Blaine pulled him close for a deep kiss, so happy that soon they'd be able to be together, day to day. 

"And our wedding?" Blaine couldn't resist pushing Kurt. 

"Sheesh! Are you afraid of turning thirty single? An old maid?" Kurt teased. 

Blaine reached under Kurt suit jacket, tickling over his sides until Kurt was twisting away. "You're turning thirty before I am!"

Kurt nodded. "How about if we live together for six months or so, and if everything goes OK, set a date and start planning then? I want to do the move and get work stuff more settled first. "

"That sounds good. Do you want a big fancy wedding, or something intimate?" Blaine swung their joined hands. 

Kurt smiled, pondering. "Well, by the time we invite our families and friends, it will be at least medium sized. What do you want?"

"Medium-sized sounds good. For me, I want a really relaxed fun reception with lots of music. Encourage all our talented friends to get up and have fun."

Kurt smiled back. "Oh yeah... Like I'd ask Rachel to sing "My Man", and Mercedes to sing "I Will Always Love You"."

"Do you think we could get Elliott to sing?"

"Wild horses couldn’t stop him." Kurt scoffed. "I think I'll ask him to be my best man. We wouldn't be here today without him pushing us together so much."

"Yeah, at the Hamptons, then after the AMA's, and with all the plane tickets here." Blaine had finally let go over his old insecurities around Elliott and Kurt's friendship. 

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. 

"And I'll have to invite the Warblers. We do a great acapella version of _'Do You Think I'm Sexy?'"_

Kurt scoffed. "A lot of those guys aren’t that hot anymore now that they're older. They'll sing _'Do You Think I'm Sexy?'_ And I'll be shouting 'Not really!!'"

Blaine laughed. "Well, as long as you think this particular Warbler is still sexy, I'm OK with that." He leaned close to rub noses. 

"Oh, you are so fucking adorable." Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's neck. He just couldn't resist when his skin was so close, and his cologne was so delicious. 

***

Blaine had Kurt gasping and writhing in pleasure. It felt like he knew everything that Kurt loved, and was doing them all, every last one of them, until Kurt was mindless. Licking softly along the inside of Kurt's arm, biting gently along his shoulder blades, kissing each word of his tattoo, blowing against the damp skin of his neck.

Since that first night in the Hamptons, Blaine had treasured every memory with Kurt like this, and he knew Kurt's body well, maybe better than Kurt did himself. 

During the last year, so much of the scant time they had together, in person, was spent in bed together. Relearning each other's bodies like it was the first time. It added intensity to all their lovemaking, wanting to savor every touch, every moan. 

Kurt thought Blaine was a fantastic lover, but it was totally specific to Kurt. Knowing what made him moan, pant, buck, writhe, cry out. The speed and intensity Kurt needed. When he was getting close, Blaine knew what pushed him over the top to his release. 

And Kurt knew Blaine well too. Knew he liked it rougher as he got more excited, really loved Kurt's nails digging into his back, being bitten, having his hair pulled. Knew when he wanted it slow and sweet, or rough and nasty. 

Tonight it was all loving kisses, lingering touches leading to a slow build of sensation. Knowing they had all night, and could sleep in. Unrushed, uninhibited. 

***

Snuggled together afterwards, feeling deliciously lazy and boneless, Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's gelled hair. It was slightly mussed, but overall still in place. 

"Is this the first time you've gelled it back since high school?" Kurt played with the hair, seeing if it would loosen from the gel prison at all. 

Blaine grinned. "I've occasionally gelled it back a little, for formal situations like Wes's wedding. But haven't had it this short and gelled down since then."

Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine lightly. "Well, it was a fun surprise. Were you channeling one of your music clients with that act? Do you work with any crooners?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I bought the suit, and then thought it would be a fun if I surprised you, give you a little original recipe Blaine." He smiled when Kurt laughed at that. "And then when the barber was slicking down my hair, I was looking in the mirror and imaging what if my life took a turn along the way and I was living in Omaha, and a lounge singer."

Kurt hugged Blaine tight, and then looked into his questioning eyes. "Actually, I have a soft spot for lounge singers. It was me listening to one and crying over his lyrics that had Elliott pushing me to come out to the L.A. for the AMAs."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "Really? Lounge singer saves the day? You hardly ever see that as a headline in the paper." He laughed. "What song was it?"

Kurt ducked his head, suddenly shy. "Um... _You Were Always On My Mind"_

Blaine smiled. _"Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died..."_

Kurt smiled back. "Nope, I still fucking love you to pieces.” 

***

A/N:  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
You have made the writing of this first fanfic wonderful for me.  


-The hotel in Omaha is real. It's called Hotel Deco XV & looks gorgeous from the pictures online [here.](http://www.hoteldecoomaha.com/gallery/)

- _1000 Years_ by Christina Perri. I like the Boyce Avenue acoustic version... more Blaine-like. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIj07LL57RA)

Follow me on delightful-fear.tumblr.com


End file.
